Fallado de fábrica
by S.K.Allen-chan
Summary: Eren nació con una peculiaridad única y ha estado toda su vida lidiando con ella. Aún así, esta dispuesto a sobreponerse ante todo y conseguir su sueño: entrar a la Asociación de las Legiones y vengar a su mamá. Por supuesto, aún seguía siendo un mocoso de secundaria, y solo en esto no estará. Que pasará cuando también deba luchar contra el amor? Lo logrará? Riren/Omegaverse/R18
1. Sufriendo mi rareza

**Hola, hola :D! He traído otro fic xD.**

**Muy bien, que decir, esto es algo que me pidió especialmente HelenaBl, una fiel lectora y seguidora de mi fic "Una torpe caída". (Helena, te adoro!)**

**Fue así, al principio ella me salió con eso del Omegaverse y la verdad no entendía ni un pito a la vela xD.**

**Pero cómo me había llamado la atención lo investigue... Y después de tanto tiempo, me llegó una especie de inspiración, ya que me era perfecto para poder poner en contexto un montón de ideas que ya había tenido previamente para un riren, así que aquí estamos, intentando hacer un Omegaverse en medio de, básicamente, mi propio AU.**

**Quiero aclarar principalmente que esto poseerá principalmente humor, y que para ello utilizaré un Eren más o menos canon, pero que en determinadas situaciones, lo pondré a propósito en OoC.**

**No estoy segura de que tan largo será, ni tampoco demasiado qué tipo de historia voy a escribir, solo tengo una base de ideas específicas que me harán ir improvisando una historia sobre la marcha. Pero, de lo que sí estoy segura, es que a partir de lo que ya tengo, algo más o menos bueno va a salir... (creo, sean buenos conmigo T.T)**

**Cómo advertencia, también debo agregar que esto será para mayores de 18 años (MA), y dudo que sea un típico mundo Omegaverse, pero es lo que me ha salido realmente con esta temática.**

**Al ser principalmente un U creado por mí, encontraran muchas cosas que quizá iré explicando sobre la marcha, y por supuesto por las cuales tendrán todo el derecho de preguntar. De todas formas, ya con este primer capítulo me asegurare de dar un buen pantallazo de este AU... Vale decir que es la primera vez que "creo" uno, lo cual no es más que un montón de cositas sacadas de todos lados (supongo que luego recordaré de donde habré sacado ciertas o cuales ideas, pero todo sucederá a base de una lógica que yo más o menos invente), algo así cómo un gran rompecabezas, y bueno, todo ocurrirá en base a la vida cotidiana de este U.**

**Es básicamente un realismo mágico, osea, nuestra realidad con unas cuantas cosillas agregadas...**

**Solo espero que sea de su agrado, sobre todo para tí, mi querida Helena!**

.

Aclaraciones:

Pensamientos/Palabras o frase significativa: (_Curve) inserte pensamiento/ inserte frase._

Diálogos: -Inserte dialogo.-

Palabras importantes/ ideas importantes/ énfasis: **(Bold) Inserte palabras.**

Sobre énfasis: -...*_dialogo_***_Inserte _**_**énfasis**__*sigue dialogo*...-_

_._

**Disclaimer:** _Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al señor Hajime Isayama._

_._

Sufriendo mi rareza:

_...PIP! PIP! PIP! PIP!..._

_Que tortura…_

Otro puto día, con otra puta mañana, con el mismo puto pitido de mierda despertándome, en el mismo puto mundo.

Si, odiaba levantarme temprano. Siempre lo hacía de mal humor.

La noche anterior me la había pasado estudiando hasta tarde, y es que por ser un puto Alfa, mi vagueza no estaba permitida...

Ni por mi mismo...

Nuevamente puteaba a mi naturaleza de Alfa.

Me encantaría poder decir que disfruto de la suerte de mi genética, pero no es el caso... Yo ya era un caso especial, era un caso raro entre los raros, ya que por supuesto, los Alfa entre los humanos eran los menos.

Habían más que nada Betas y Omegas, pero bueno, volviendo a lo mismo de siempre, yo ya era un caso raro.

Era un Alfa Omega.

Tan ridículo que soy único en el mundo, y no, no por eso me siento especial.

Al contrario... A pesar de que mi naturaleza de Alfa y mi naturaleza de Omega se complementan muy bien, muchas veces tenía batallas en mi fuero interno entre mis dos personalidades...

Y no, tampoco es que sufra de trastorno de personalidad múltiple. Es que hay momentos en los que mis instintos de Alfa son más fuertes, y hay otros que son los de Omega... Pero seguía siendo yo, ya que usaba eso siempre a mi favor, aunque no venga al puto caso...

Si, adoraba putear mentalmente durante las mañanas.

Aún así, nadie sabía sobre mi naturaleza.

El único que lo sabía era mi padre, para los demás yo solo era un Alfa, y gracias a mi fuerte Aura, era capaz de esconder mi aura de Omega...

Los únicos que podrían detectar mi naturaleza de Omega irremediablemente serían únicamente otros Alfa, y solo en mi época de celo.

Pero por suerte, fui muy cuidadoso con eso, y gracias a que no era un Omega regular, podía faltar los dos o tres días que me duraba el celo, alegando alguna enfermedad. Tener de padre a un médico, que encima también era un Alfa, por más raro que suene, tenía sus beneficios, ya que me cuidaba y me celaba más que a nada.

También me hacía el favor de no estar en casa por esos días, la idea para nosotros de hacer incesto únicamente por culpa de las feronomonas nos asqueaba.

Y bueno, gracias a todo eso, hasta ahora mi naturaleza de Omega no había sido notada.

Y realmente debía tener mucho cuidado, porque no quería que alguien de por ahí venga y quiera reclamarme, mucho menos terminar siendo una puta insaciable…

El día que tenga pareja, por ahí si voy a ser puta insaciable sin culpa, pero por ahora, no estoy interesado… Aparte, quiero tener la posibilidad de elegir. Mi mamá la tuvo… ella lo eligió a él, no al revés, y la verdad, recuerdo que la historia de ellos era todo un melodrama, ya que había comenzado justamente como un amor unilateral… Por suerte las cosas habían terminado bien, y el resultado de eso, fui yo…

Aún así, si tengo que decir la verdad, por más que lo nieguen estoy más que convencido de que soy un forro pichado, pero bueno, estoy tranquilo de que no me querían menos por eso, jeje.

Bueno, saliendo de mis pensamientos felices, recordé lo que tenía que hacer el día de hoy,y a decir verdad, era todo muy tedioso.

Lo peor es que tengo examen de genética y de psicología… justamente tiene todo que ver con lo anterior, y cómo es todo la misma mierda pero con diferentes olores, es una lata tener que estudiar básicamente lo mismo, dos veces.

Y no es cómo si no entendiera mi propia sociedad, maldita sea, me costaba entender el hecho de que haya gente que aún no entienda lo fácil que funcionaban las cosas... Pero bueno.

Lo que si odio son las putas mil quinientas clasificaciones y subclasificaciones que tenemos...

_Dejate de joder… ¿Por qué la raza humana tenía que ser tan complicada?._ Pensé involuntariamente mientras rodaba los ojos.

Me arrastre desde mi cuarto hasta el baño, preparándome para darme una ducha.

Mi cara estaba hecha un desastre por el sueño, y mis ojos verdes rebosados en lagañas... Oh, mira qué bonito, dos enormes ojeras me saludaban desde el espejo, dándome los buenos días, y recordándome que no había dormido nada.

Ya aseado y con mi típico uniforme negro puesto, me dirigí a desayunar.

Lo hice solo, rápido y en silencio, ya que mi padre, "el gran doctor Jeaguer", en estos momentos ya estaba en el hospital. Y éramos solo una pequeña familia de dos.

Antes de que se haga tarde, agarre dinero y me fui a la preparatoria. En el camino me encontré con Armin, mi mejor amigo, el cuál era un beta. Y un par de cuadras más adelante estaba esperándonos Mikasa, una Alfa.

Nos saludamos, y al llegar, entramos todos juntos al colegio, pero en lo que estabamos a punto de ingresar, justo Armin tropezó, haciendo que todas sus cosas vuelen por los aires...

Y no pude evitarlo al ver a mi amigo en peligro.

Por innercia y por reflejo, automaticamente frené con mi mente la caída de Armin y todos sus objetos.

Los maniobré con la mirada, para que Armin pueda acomodarse y recoger del aire una a una sus cosas de forma ordenada.

Armin me sonrió y me agradeció apenado, alegando que siempre lo salvaba y que lo sentía por ello.

Yo le dije que cierre el culo (la boca) y que camine, que era estúpido agradecerme por algo así. Cómo si fuera a dejar que un estúpido piso le haga daño a un amigo mío.

Si, supongo que me había olvidado de mencionarlo, pero bueno, tiene que ver con todas las clasificaciones de porquería que me tuve que estudiar.

Los Alfas estábamos divididos en muchísimos grupos, con respecto a nuestra personalidad y capacidad, pero todos poseíamos una facultad física y mental en especial, esa era nuestra característica y naturaleza.

Según la naturaleza de nuestro poder mental y nuestro desarrollo de este, estábamos divididos en Armas/Escudos, Caballeros y Espejos.

Por ejemplo, Armas son aquellos que la naturaleza de su poder sea de ataque, cómo lo sería la manipulación de objetos, o la canalización de energía propia en proyectil. Escudos son aquellos que poseían facultades de naturaleza defensiva, cómo el poder proyectar una parte de la energía de tu cerebro para crear un campo de fuerza, o la neutralización de los ataques. En una batalla de Arma contra Escudo, dominara quien posea un mayor porcentaje de dominación de su facultad, siendo el 100% lo mayor generalmente, y lo que te disponía para ascender de nivel, teniendo que sobrepasar significativamente ese punto.

Yo era un caballero. Ser un caballero significaba el haber dominado por encima del 100% nuestra habilidad natural, y gracias a ello, desarrollar una facultad de naturaleza contraria. Básicamente, se nos decía caballeros ya que poseíamos armas y escudos. Cuando dominábamos muy por encima del 100% ambas facultades, es cuando podían adquirir la máxima facultad.

Ser Espejos...

Los Espejos eran capaces de llevar estas facultades al máximo, y mezclarlas. Mientras que un Arma solo puede atacar, y un Escudo solo podía neutralizar y dispersar, un Espejo podía reflejar. Eso quería decir que no solo rechazaba un ataque, sino que lo volvía en tu contra con un propio ataque integrado, llegando así a fuerzas que superan el 300%, en un uno contra uno claro. Ese porcentaje podía aumentar, ya que el Espejo también podía absorver y retener, llegando así por ahí a canalizar los ataques de varios oponentes, y los porcentajes podían subir por encima del1000.

Lo único que podía detener a un Espejo era otro Espejo, y actualmente, solo existían 63 Alfa Espejos en el mundo.

Mi habilidad natural había sido la de ser un Arma... Sin embargo, ahora ya poseo un Escudo desarrollado a un 90%, por lo tanto tenía muchas esperanzas de poder alcanzar el otro nivel pronto.

Mi capacidad especial era la de manipular con la mente la materia a cómo se me dé la gana... Lo más sencillo era hacer manipulaciones físicas, ya que para poder llevar a cabo las manipulaciones químicas, debía conocer primero cómo llevar a cabo tal reacción y disponer de los componentes, y también distinguirlos entre ellos...

Era más complicado, pero con práctica y estudio, ahora se me daba bastante natural. Lo que me estaba sacando canas verdes era tratar de controlar las reacciones químicas del cerebro para poder llegar al control mental… Pero bueno, eso ya es otro tema.

Así mismo, mi escudo lo desarrollo a base de endurecer mi piel, o bien, mi estructura ósea. Concentraba el hierro y el cobre de mi cuerpo, junto con demás materiales que obtengo del mismo aire, y a todo esto lo sellaba con grandes cantidades de energía de mi cerebro, teniendo como resultado una especie de impenetrable cristal, preparado para cubrirme de ataques físicos y psíquicos.

Bueno, impenetrable hasta que un Arma que este desarrollada por encima del 100% lo golpee.

Pero para eso me bastaba hacer un contraataque con mi Arma que ya está por encima del 150% y no tendría demasiados problemas con ellos, no por nada soy Caballero.

Así mismo, no es cómo si no pudiera usar mi escudo y contraataque al mismo tiempo, por lo tanto, en caso de encontrarme con un Arma al 180% (lo cual es raro), bastaría con lanzarle un contraataque a un 100%, deteniendo ya gran parte del ataque, e impactando contra mi escudo el 80% restante, lo cual no me sería ni una cosquilla.

Bueno, cabe aclarar que el 100% es una media de cantidad de energía que el gran grueso de los que poseen alguna facultad mental o física puede utilizar, pero había casos especiales cómo el mío y los Alfas que se entrenan, donde podemos utilizar cómodamente muchísima más energía que la del grueso de esas personas.

Y el porcentaje de los escudos estaba marcados por hasta dónde resistían sin verse afectados, ya que los Escudos podían resistir o neutralizar un poco (bastante) más, pero ya por encima de ese porcentaje recibido, comienzán a presentar algunas fisuras, solo quebrándose al recibir aproximadamente entre un 15 y 20% más de la energía que pueden soportar.

Ahora… ¿Para qué servía todo esto en un mundo completamente pacífico, donde hacía más de 200 años que la sociedad no estaba estamentada por la condición genética, y las guerras?

Mayormente por solo una simple cosa.

Para el amor y/o la reproducción.

Estos eran útiles esencialmente para cuando dos Alfas queríamos reclamar a un mismo Omega, y así mismo los Betas, ya que hay un tipo de beta que también poseía una facultad especial, pero estas eran solo físicas, no mental. Aún así, básicamente, era por la lucha por los Omegas. Era lo único que se discutía realmente.

Aún así, la importancia de tu clasificación en general era grande, ya que todas esas facultades genéticas te brindaban ciertos dones y dotes naturales, y traían consigo todo un comportamiento y personalidad…

Básicamente marcaba quién ibas a ser en la vida, bueno, en realidad es al revés, básicamente ya naces con una vida más o menos marcada y así se reflejaba en tus cualidades, pero no desde el status ni la posición social, nada que ver tenía eso, sí no de algo mucho más profundo, desde tus gustos y personalidad, a también cómo te desenvolverías en tu círculo social y familiar.

Salí del trance de mis pensamientos, lo cual era usual y mis amigos están acostumbrados a ello, y me di cuenta que ya era horario para entrar.

Me dirigí con mis amigos hacia el salón, y ya en la primera hora tuve el examen de genética.

Contesté todas las preguntas sin dificultad, no fue nada difícil el examen. Aparte, de todas formas había estudiado un poco para ello, debo admitir que soy algo duro conmigo mismo, y no me perdono ni los fallos ni los errores.

Ya en la tercera hora, tuve el de psicología. El cual también pude completar sin dificultades gracias a que los temas eran algo que mi padre hace muchos años se había encargado de inculcarme.

Sobre todo el tema de las Auras.

Mi Aura ya de por si era bastante especial, debido que entre los Alfa, mi clasificación completa sería Alfa Caballero Sumiso/Súper Dominante (Supra).

Sumiso no significa tímido o dominado. Sumisos eran aquellos que normalmente tenían una personalidad tranquila y agradable, por lo general compresiva y alegre. Eran los Alfa que se relacionaban bien socialmente, aunque también podría decirse que "alegre" estaba medio de más, los Alfa de por sí no son así.

Las personalidades de los alfa, así como de los betas y los omegas, pueden venir combinadas. Entre los Alfa, existe el Sumiso, Dominante y Superdominante.

El dominante es una personalidad seria y fuerte, aquellos que son solo Dominantes no son personas muy alegres que digamos. Suelen ser fríos y calculadores. Y de ingenio bastante corto.

El superdominate es una personalidad fogosa, y aquellos que son solo así, son personas que suelen vivir enojadas, son violentos y explosivos. El ingenio que tienen es muy malo, y son muy violentos en sus "momentos rojos". No toleran para nada el desacato de su autoridad.

Aún así, la gran diferencia radicaba en las auras. Y aura es una sola, siempre la más fuerte.

Bueno a excepción de la mía, que poseía dos, mi Aura de Omega también era potente, gracias al cielo que podía esconderla.

Para darse una idea, el Aura de alguien que sea sumiso necesita de una acción física para hacerse respetar (afectar), al no ser tan fuerte, necesita aplicarse de forma directa. En cambio, el Aura de un dominante, alcanzaba solo con dar una orden con palabras, o sea, también necesita de un medio para llegar a la otra persona (las ondas sonoras), pero esta abarcaba más distancia.

El Aura de un superdominante es aplastante, y, a diferencia de las otras dos, solo una mirada basta para hacerte doblegar por completo, tanto física como psicológicamente. El Aura de un superdominante se irradiaba.

Mi Aura al ser tan potente, no solo era llamativa, si no que también me ayudaba a esconder perfectamente mi Aura de Omega. Más adelante explicaré como funcionan sus Auras.

Por ahora, por fin, era la hora la hora de almorzar.

.

Llegando la hora de almorzar, Eren, Armin y Mikasa se dirigieron juntos al bufet.

Ahí tenían encuentro con todos sus demás amigos, un grupo bastante variado, donde había dos Omegas neutras, las cuales eran Sasha e Historia, dos Betas especiales, Ymir y Jean, y luego Betas neutros, que esos eran Connie, Marco, y por supuesto, Armin.

Eren ingresó en compañía de sus dos amigos inseparables, y el resto de su grupo, bueno, el resto de la cafetería, habían notado llamativamente la presencia de Eren y Mikasa.

Automáticamente, su grupo se vio atraído por el Aura de Eren y se dirigieron hacia ellos.

Al sentarse, el Aura de Eren se disperso como una onda expansiva, y recorrió toda la cafetería, afectando directamente a todos los presentes, cómo si en ese momento una ráfaga de calor intenso les hubiese chocado… Era algo completamente involuntario, pero también era natural, ya que eso era algo que su cuerpo hacía involuntariamente para reconocer si había otro Alfa en el lugar donde se estaba asentando.

Efectivamente, el Aura de Eren había recorrido toda la cafetería, chocando suavemente con un par de bultos, y luego, sufriendo una gran colisión en uno de sus puntos…

Ah… Ahí estaba…

Ese era Rivaille.

En el mismo momento en el que nuestras Auras chocaron estrepitosamente, no pudimos evitar voltear a vernos.

Nos miramos a los ojos, y por un ínfimo segundo, nuestras auras habían empezado a pujar la una contra la otra y competir.

Eso sucedía cuando chocaban dos Auras Superdominantes. Era algo involuntario de parte de ambos, pero eso era porque a pesar de todo, nos reconocíamos como rivales.

Después de unos segundos, donde nuestras miradas se apresaron la una a la otra, y nuestras auras chocaran bastante, nos dimos cuenta y nos relajamos al instante. Le sonreí y él me devolvió el gesto con un asentimiento de cabeza, así era cómo nos saludábamos todos los mediodías.

Nos respetábamos, y para ser sinceros, también nos llevábamos muy bien. Podría decirse que éramos amigos.

Pero eso no significaba que nuestra naturaleza no fuera a hacer lo suyo… Si, aunque le tenía todas las ganas a Rivaille, y entre ser gay y omega no me la ponía tan fácil, aún así repito, no significaba que la naturaleza no fuera a hacer lo suyo.

Pero bueno, la razón por la cual llegamos a ser amigos se debía a que cómo ambos también poseíamos una personalidad Sumisa, podíamos convivir más que tranquilamente.

Para ser sinceros, yo respetaba y admiraba a Rivaille. Es más, debo añadir que para ser más exactos, la clasificación de Rivaille completa era Alfa Espejo Sumiso/Superdominante.

Si, exacto. Rivaille era un Espejo. Era claramente más fuerte que yo.

Y condenadamente sexy.

Si, está bien, vale aclarar que ya en esta época hace rato que no existe prejuicios con la sexualidad, por algo existían también los Omegas hombres, o las Alfa mujeres, y vale reafirmar nuevamente que yo soy más gay que un poni rosado.

Pero, volviendo al tema, aún así y por algún motivo, Rivaille me reconocía como un rival digno. No sé ni cómo ni por qué, pero el respeto era mutuo.

De hecho, había que agregar que él estaba dentro del ranking de los 50 espejos más fuertes en el mundo, y la verdad que me sorprendía que así y todo el tenga ese respeto hacia mí.

Ahora seguro se preguntan que putas es ese ranking… Que a quién le estoy hablando? Pues a ti, presencia omnipresente que de alguna forma estás viendo todo lo que está dentro de mi cabeza, de alguna forma tengo la necesidad de hablarte.

Ahora te voy a explicar la necesidad de ese ranking.

Para empezar, recordemos que estamos hablando de los seres humanos, por eso.

Naturalmente que aún existían los malditos terroristas y corruptos alrededor del mundo, y entrando a ese ranking, te solicitaban especialmente para unirte a las asociaciones de Inteligencia y cazarlos.

También es por eso que ansío tanto ser un Espejo. Esos malditos mafiosos, esos hijos de puta, habían sido los que habían asesinado a mi madre.

A mi padre no le agrada la idea, el también lo era y formó parte de esa organización, donde conoció a mi madre, pero desertó a penas ella me tuvo a mí.

En cambio Rivaille me había apoyado, y lo sigue haciendo.

Incluso él ya estaba apuntando para allá cuando termine la preparatoria, y yo, con ojos de aprendiz cómo lo estoy viendo, muero por seguirle el paso y superarle… Sé que aunque sea con esa meta fija, algún día pueda alcanzarle, aunque no pueda más que eso.

De todas formas decidí dejar mis cavilaciones por un rato y prestar atención a lo que se estaba dando en mi mesa.

Mikasa y Armin estaban sentados a mi lado, comiendo en silencio. Mire a Mikasa de reojo con curiosidad ya que había algo que siempre me había intrigado… Cómo carajos ella siendo Alfa terminó formando parte de mi "manada" bajo mi "mando".

Si, no se me ocurren términos mejores, ni más adecuados… "Séquito" me sonaba a sectas y rictus que la verdad, nada que ver con migo. "Grupo"… No queda muy bien, no se entiende, y si bien si puede decirse que soy el leader, en ese caso sería ya más un equipo, y no es cómo si hiciéramos básquet, rugby o futbol.

Por lo tanto, manada, era la mejor. Ya que los grupos sociales alrededor de un Alfa se convertían en una segunda familia. Y si, yo como tal, estaba en la cabecera de la mesa.

Pero aún así, siendo Mikasa una Alfa Dominante/Dominante, me sorprendía. Ella era toda una Alfa, de personalidad más que difícil, y aún así era sumisa ante mi mando…

Había escuchado que cuando una cosa así sucedía, podía ser debido a muchas razones, una de ellas era que en algún momento con ese Alfa compartimos sangre, y quien haya quedado al mando de los dos, había sido en ese momento el hermano mayor.

Cuando en una casa había más de un Alfa, la autoridad se la disputaba por la vejez, por lo tanto de los dos, automáticamente el sería quién "dominaría"…

También, el hecho de que esa relación de sangre prevalezca tan fuerte a través de las generaciones, hasta el punto de ya ser de dos familias completamente diferentes, se debía a que en ese momento, les abrían hecho casarse. Era una tradición antigua, de que si había en la familia dos hijos alfas de sexos diferentes, estos automáticamente estaban destinados a casarse, ya que creían que el hijo de estos dos juntaría la fuerza de ambos padres, y obviamente, sea él o ella, estaban destinados a la milicia.

Era una tradición bastante cruel, y la verdad, para ser sinceros, la idea de que en algún momento con Mikasa habíamos sido un par de hermanitos incestuosos me daba escalofríos.

Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer. Ya está.

La hora del almuerzo terminó, y nos dirigimos juntos a clase. A la pasada, fui junto a Levi, porque tenía que ir a hablar con él.

Nos dieron a todos los cursos un trabajo de a parejas, y teníamos que hacer pareja con alguien de un año diferente al nuestro... Aparentemente el fin de todo eso era a que aprendiéramos a "traspasar" barreras psicológicas impuestas por la edad, el sexo o la cultura, y aún así lograr resultados satisfactorios.

El fin no era malo, de hecho, estaba bueno, pero dudaba que esa sea la razón, desconfío mucho de esa profesora... Está loca.

Bueno, al fin y al cabo, al darnos ese trabajo ayer en la última hora nuestra profesora de biología, automáticamente pensé en él. Era rápido para hacer las cosas, y responsable, sería conveniente hacer de pareja con él porque no tengo mucha paciencia que digamos como para hacerlo con otra persona, que no fueran Armin y Mikasa, que de hecho, ellos ya estaban haciendo el trabajo juntos _(traidores)._

Llegue rápidamente al pasillo con él y lo detuve, mi grupo siguió caminando y el de él igual.

-Rivaille-san…-le llamé no demasiado alto, porque sabía que podía escucharme perfectamente y a él no le gustan los gritos… De hecho, a mí tampoco, en todo caso el único que puede gritar soy yo, y aunque sea injusto, no es como que pueda evitarlo. No era muy gritón, pero perdía los estribos muy rápido para mi gusto, y bueno, grito.

-Hmm?.-me preguntó al voltearse y detenerse. Note como su mirada me recorrió de arriba abajo en un segundo, como si algo en mi uniforme le hubiera llamado la atención, no con la típica mirada sobradora de fulana.

-¿Ya te dieron el trabajo ese de biología?- le pregunté directamente, yendo al punto.

-Sí, por?- me dijo con simpleza.

-P-Porque te quería preguntar si ya tenes pareja para hacerlo.-le hable con bastante seguridad sin dar vueltas. No iba a balbucear, a veces me preguntaba como había gente que le costaba tanto hasta pedir una cosa como esa. Pero bueno, siempre hay un poquito de nerviosismo.

-Tsk, dale me ahorraste un trabajo.-me dijo con una media sonrisa de las suyas.- La verdad no tenía ganas de andar preguntando.-me dijo con su típica expresión de aburrimiento.

-Uy, cuídado, al señorito siempre hay que buscarlo.-le dije yo jodiéndolo, mientras una enorme y estúpida sonrisa se me escapa por mi propio chiste. Sorprendentemente, el bufó con una media sonrisa clavada en la cara, parece que también le había causado.

-Nah, solamente soy cómodo…-me comenta en su defensa, a lo que yo sin poder evitarlo, me río.- Igual, ya te tenía en mente, dentro de todo para estas cosas eres el más soportable... Creo que me hubiese volado de un tiro un huevo si tenía que terminar haciéndolo con esa loca.-me comentó mientras empezábamos a caminar de nuevo.

-Bueno, entonces después en gimnasia arreglamos bien?.-le propuse, íbamos a llegar tarde si nos atrasábamos mucho más.

-Dale mocoso, que ahora tengo a la pesada de Política y Derecho.- me dijo con mala cara, cómo si fuera toda una historia tener que fumarse a esa profesora, que claramente, no se la quería ni cruzar.

-Ei!- le dije molesto por volver al "apodo".- Me sacas dos años nada más, querido ancestro fósil viviente de la humanidad.- le digo cínico, haciéndome el molesto. Siempre disfruto de estas idílicas charlas con él.

Rivaille me miró fijamente, otra vez con una de sus medias sonrisas que me vovían loco. ¡No! ¡Aura de omega, no! ¡No te excites!

-No seré un ancestro fósil, pero aunque seas un alfa, tienes la cara de una NENA de cinco años.-Me dice con un tono burlón.- Agradece que te digo mocoso y no mocosa.- Me contestó con el mismo cinismo.

Quise hacerme el molesto e intentar fruncir el ceño como si estuviera ofendido... Pero no me salió.

No pude evitarlo y otra vez me comencé a reír. Si ya sé, me debería enojar, pero no podía! La verdad es que hace tiempo que ya no me molesto con él por esas causas, hace un par de años, me hubiese atrevido hasta a insultarle, pero ahora, simplemente lo acepté como una parte de él y aprendí a reírme de ella.

Antes, al rato también terminaba riéndome, ya que era su forma de hacer humor, pero había un par de moretones de por medio. Ahora, simplemente me embarque en su cause de chistes negros.

Así que simplemente le negué con la cabeza y rodé los ojos, como diciendo "que mierdas dices", y me aleje mientras le saluda con la mano, dirigiéndome al salón. Él me correspondió el gesto y se fue al suyo.

Llegó la hora de gimnasia, que para ser sinceros no era mi favorita, y encima solíamos hacerla compartida con otro curso, el de Rivaille.

Si bien, Rivaille y su grupo me caían bien, el restante del curso no me iban mucho (_Q__ue va, para mi eran unos minusválidos mentales)._ Especialmente el rubión grandote ese, Steven.

Aparte, en cuanto a actividad física, ya hacía bastante con mi trabajo y profesión escondida, gracias.

Si, si. Si alguien llegara a enterarse de que soy bailarín y profesor de danza, mi naturaleza de omega quedaría totalmente expuesta. Es más, para empeorarla, soy un comodín: bailarin y bailarina, trabajaba cubriendo ambos roles, y lo peor, me encantaba...

...Jamas admitiré públicamente que adoraba usar tacones.

Y obviamente, si se llega a saber, mi reputación de Alfa quedaría… "taconeada".

Encima esta era la hora más peligrosa para mi secreto. No podía lastimarme y tenía que tener cuidado de no hacer movimientos demasiado gráciles o lo notarían.

¿Por qué tampoco podía lastimarme? Porque lo único que los Alfa y los Omega tienen en común es la regeneración. PERO, son muy diferentes.

La regeneración de los Alfa es rápida y deja cicatrices. Sin mencionar que solo pueden curarse heridas, no enfermedades. Ahora bien, la de los Omegas es diferente. Es instantánea y no deja cicatriz. Y aquellos que, cómo él que lo heredó de su madre, eran Omegas curanderos, además tenían la capacidad de curar a otros y de controlar y curar enfermedades simples y venenos.

Lamentablemente, enfermedades terminales como el lupus o los diferentes cánceres existentes no las podían curar completamente, ya que eran mucho más que difíciles y requerían de mucha energía vital. Podían controlarlos y hacerlos más pequeños, con suerte y al menos entre dos.

Pero ya que las cirugías serían siempre sí o sí necesarias, las cosas se hacían diferentes.

Es más fácil que usen su energía para mantener al paciente vivo mientras se le va extirpando el tumor, y luego ir sanando las suturas, a tratar de eliminar al cáncer por medio de la curación en sí.

Pero bueno, por suerte, desde que se les permitió sus derechos a los Omega y el entrenar sus facultades, bueno, aquellos que sean omegas curanderos, ya no existe enfermedad que sea mortal.

Volviendo a la clase.

Ya me estaba saltando la térmica mientras enlongaba y escuchaba las estúpideces que hablaban los del otro curso. Eran simplemente tan... insulsos. No se como explicarlo. Pensándolo mejor, creo que "incultos" sería la correcta, si, esa era la palabra.

Jamás podría mantener una conversación de más de tres minutos con alguno de ellos.

Para terminar de empeorarla, de compañero, oh casualidad, me pusieron a Rivaille, de quien más me debo cuidar.

Un par de veces ha sospechado que algo raro tengo, y una vuelta, cuando estaba cuatro días antes de mi celo que ya se empieza a percibir, habíamos terminado en una situación medio extraña en el baño. Por suerte, no supo decir que era, pero debo estar muy atento a lo que hago. Y nuevamente, en esta hora es cuando estoy en verdadero riesgo de que se sepa mi segunda naturaleza... Sin mencionar que si por algún motivo llego a tener demasiado contacto físico con él, su aura estaría demasiado cerca de mi aura de omega y podría sentirla.

Por todo eso no me gusta gimnasia.

Sobre las auras, estás tenían propiedades físicas muy extrañas, y como toda emanación de energía, no podía ser ni cortada, ni atravesada, ni destruida. Pero poseían mucha fexibilidad, y las superdominantes, tenían la propiedad de extenderse hasta 100 veces sobre su tamaño original.

Por lo tanto, en una distracción mía, mi aura podría correrse y almodarse mutuamente con la otra, y así poder llegar a dejar un hueco que le permitiría a Rivaille estar en contacto con mi otra aura, aunque este no lo quisiera... Y ahí no hay tu tía, no pasaría desapercibido por él. Y por más que confíe en él, yo no quiero que NADIE sepa.

Cómo actividad tuvimos resistencia, y la última media hora, vóley. Fue divertido, pero como siempre tengo suerte para la desgracia, al desayunar poco y a las apuradas, me descompuse.

Rivaille me acompañó hasta la enfermería, y se quedó conmigo. Ofreció a modo de chiste cargarme hasta allá, pero yo ni de chiste lo dejaría. Cómo alfa, me serían ciento setenta y tres centímetros de humillación. Y a Rivaille se le inflarían ciento setenta centímetros el ego. Si, era tres centímetros más alto que él.

Aún así, me ayudó y me vigiló que no caiga cómo un saco de papas al piso. Y amablemente, me ayudó a acostarme correctamente en la cama de la enfermería, ya que todo me daba vueltas.

Rápidamente llamaron a mi papá para que me venga a buscar. La enfermera me preparó un té digestivo, y me dio unas consoladoras palabras de alivio al decirme que pronto me vendrían a buscar, y que con reposo, esa descompostura infernal se me pasaría.

Mi morocho favorito decidió tomar asiento mientras esperaba a que vengan a buscarme. Me sorprendí que lo haga, ya que si quería, podía volver a la clase. Me le quede mirando confundido, y él en respuesta también me miró así. Suspiré.

-Che, ya sabías que te podías ir si tenes ganas, no?- le dije de forma directa, ya que bueno, lo conocía bastante bien, y esa era la mejor manera de hablarle.

- Ese es el asunto justamente…-me respondió.- No tengo ganas, de hecho, tengo ganas de saltarme la clase, no los soporto más.-se quejó conmigo, aunque luego volvió a clavarse en el su típica media sonrisa.- Y de paso, quedo cómo el compañero de oro que se quedo preocupado cuidando al pobre inválido estomacal hasta que le vengan a buscar.- me explicó con un aire de suficiencia.

Yo, a pesar de que aún me sentía débil, me reí quedamente. Me voltee pansa abajo y me acurruque en la almohada mirándole, mientras aún me reía, y por algún motivo note que de pronto su postura y su aura se tensaron. Decidí pasarlo por alto.

-Ejeje… Sos malo, malo. Muy mala persona.-le decía en chiste mientras aún me reía, y le saque la lengua. Vi como apretó suavemente su puño y desviaba la mirada por un segundo, mientras esa sonrisa ladina volvía a aparecer.- Mira que usar de excusa la invalidez de un pobre enfermo para tus fechorías hijo de puta...-le dije con un poco de dramatismo.

-Sí, y disfruto siéndolo…-me contestó con cinismo.- Aparte, ya te dije, si me quedaba un minuto más ahí aguantándome a los descerebrados de mis compañeros, corría sangre.- me dijo y yo volvía a reírme.

-Neh… no está bueno eso. Es mejor humillarlos por un rato, eso se disfruta más.-le dije yo, sonriendo con malicia, sacando mi escondido lado sádico por un momento. Pero no mentía, amaba hacer eso… Y ese Steven, que ya se sacó todos los numeritos conmigo, para un día de estos que se la dé de machito de vuelta, le tengo una buena preparada para poner en juego su hombría, y dudo que sea en un futuro lejano.

-No lo discuto… Pero realmente si no llego como mínimo a romperle el cuello aunque sea a uno, mi ira no se calma, y es molesto. No es como si quisiera terminar siendo un criminal.- me aclaró.

-No se le puede hacer nada.-contesté suspirando y torciendo mi gesto.- Para los que son como nosotros es normal, no le des mucha importancia... Ya se pasará-le dije para tranquilizarlo, restándosela.

Cuando termine apenas de decirlo, la enfermera por fin apareció por la puerta para avisar que al fin había llegado mi padre a buscarme, y como ya me sentía mucho mejor, me levante con ganas de mi cama. Todavía sentía una pequeña molestia en mi vientre, y mi cara fría, pero no era tan grave.

Apenas traspasé la puerta de la enfermería, con Rivaille pisándome los talones y cuidándome de que no caiga, pude divisar en el pasillo a mi padre.

Usualmente, al ser de personalidad Dominante, y su aura la de un Superdominante, su expresión por lo general era dura y fría. Pero eso no significaba que aquellos con esas características no puedan sentir cariño o demostrar afecto… De hecho, lo eran mucho, pero única y exclusivamente con su familia. Pero bueno, la realidad era también que primero tenían aprender a hacerlo.

Y mi papá hace mucho que lo había aprendido.

Aparte, los padres Alfa eran irremediablemente amorosos con sus hijos Omega. Los cuida y los cela hasta la muerte.

Muy diferente es con sus hijos Alfa, con los cuales suelen ser mejores amigos.

Con los Beta, también sucede esto, pero tienden a ser más estrictos con ellos, ya que son los más desprotegidos, y por todos los medios querían que sus hijos Betas también puedan ser triunfadores.

No por ellos, si no, por el bien de sus hijos.

Se imaginaran entonces que con mi padre tengo una relación muy especial...

Somos mejores amigos…

Y me cela hasta la muerte.

Es por todo esto que al verme salir de la enfermería, se permitió mostrarme una mirada preocupada acompañada de una cálida sonrisa… Qué expresión más complicada, no?

-H-Hola papá.-le dije con algo de dificultad, al estar de pié me sentía más débil.

-Hola hijo.-me respondió en un tono afable, mientras mantenía su sonrisa.

Obviamente guardamos las apariencias, y al mostrar potente mi aura de Alfa, mi padre me trataba como se trata normalmente a un hijo Alfa. Con camadería.

Al menos fue así hasta que vió quien venía detrás de mí. Apenas cruzó miradas con Rivaille, su rostro volvió a ser el frío de siempre, siendo acompañado en expresión por el de Rivaille, y su Aura se explayo de forma demandante y competitiva.

Mi padre no odiaba a Rivaille.

Pero para él era también otro pulpo que buscaba hacer ve-a-saber-cuantas-cosas-pervertidas conmigo, y sentía la necesidad de marcar ampliamente su territorio sobre mí.

Me pregunté que pasaría si me papito supiera que era completamente al revés. Dudo que me meta en un convento de monjas, pero bueno… Quizá si sea capaz.

Rivaille no se quedó atrás, explayó su Aura de forma explosiva y comenzó a pujar con la de mi padre, mientras entre los dos se fulminaban ambos con la mirada.

Rivaille me tomo de mi muñeca repentinamente y se me acercó aún más, sorprendiéndome. Mi padre frunció aún más el ceño, pero no hizo nada… Solamente se enojo tanto que su aura se había tornado visible, y hacía temblar a todos los vidrios de la ventana del pasillo.

Naturalmente, Rivaille lo hizo igual, y ahora todo a nuestro alrededor se alejaba y comenzaba a temblar.

Me estaba enojando.

Se estaba volviendo completamente asfixiante para mi y mi aura, y si este numerito seguía un poco más, Rivaille podría descubrir algo.

Me pregunté por qué le seguía la corriente a mi padre cuando de la nada este se ponía a pelear por mí. También, por un segundo, me pregunté si en caso de un enfrentamiento quien sería el ganador, pues ambos eran espejos… Estaba seguro que sería de lo más sangriento.

Sacudí la cabeza y deseché rápidamente esos pensamientos, dispuesto a separarlos.

Mi ceño se frunció con mucha molestia e hice algo que pocos podían hacer, ni siquiera Rivaille.

Hice con mi aura una nebulosa alrededor de mí, y como si fuera una bomba de tiempo, la hice explotar de forma que se dispersara como un filo arrasante, del grosor de un dedo, la cual debido a la increíble cantidad y velocidad de energía disparada, la hizo visible como un gran horizonte de luz.

Lamentablemente, destrulló ambos extremos del pasillo, pero aunque sea al haber separado radicalmente el contacto en sus auras, entendieron que me había enojado, y pararon de discutir con sus auras.

Me sentí mucho más aliviado, había sido tan asfixiante…

-Buenos días.- saludó Rivaille un tono de voz seco y frío a mi padre.

-Buenos días.-respondió con la misma actitud.

-Ne, Eren.-me llamó Rivaille, que ahora que lo recuerdo, aún me estaba tomando del brazo.

-Hmm?.-le pregunté.

-¿Haces algo a la tarde?-me preguntó simplemente, a lo cual intente hacer un poco de memoria.

-Mmm… N-No que yo sepa.-le respondí al final con algo de duda. No sabía a donde quería llegar. Aparentemente al verme proablemente confundido, soltó un bufido y se decidió a explicarme.

-Tsk, tarado, recuerda el puto trabajo de Biología.-me respondió con su tono de voz de siempre solamente que algo molesto. Suspiró.- Bueno, entonces ya que estas libre, prefieres que nos juntemos a las cuatro en tu casa o en la mía?-Me preguntó.-A mi me da igual.

-En la nuestra.-Se metió repentinamente mi padre, aún mirándolo molesto. Le miré con el ceño fruncido, pues me molestaba que se metiera en donde no debía. Pero entendía que quería tenerlo vigilado... Y tenerme vigilado.

Había veces en las que pensaba que como siga así, mi padre me haría llegar virgen a los 30. Dios, que triste.

Como sea, me moría por decirle que deje de desconfiar tanto de Rivaille, más allá de todo, las posibilidades de que él se fijara en mi eran cercanas a 0. Si bien el es bisexual, se perfectamente que no entro en sus morochas preferencias. Lo entendía... A mi también me encantaban los morochos.

-Cómo sea.-dije sin más.-A las cuatro te estaré esperando.¿Sabes donde vivo?-le pregunté, ya que no sabía si alguna vez lo había invitado a mi casa.

-Si, si sé. Dios, mocoso dile a tu padre que te revise un poco la memoria.-me dijo con el ceño fruncido, gesto el cual le devolví, aunque no pensaba responder.- Tsk, da igual, a las cuatro estaré ahí.-me dijo simplemente.

-Okey, un minuto tarde, y juro que solo abriré la puerta para cerrártela en la cara.-le dije haciéndome el molesto. Aunque una pequeña sonrisa traicionera me delató. Levi bufó a modo de risa y me mostró una de sus geniales sonrisas torcidas.

-Si claro, me encantaría ver si tienes los huevos de hacerlo.-me retó.

-...-Lo mire con molestia fingida, y luego le sonreí de forma pícara.-No.-le dije seco, y me reí un poquito. Cosa a la que él se unió.

-Bueno, nos vemos mas tarde mocoso, espero y te mejores.- Me dijo mientras se marchaba y se despedía con su mano.

-Si, si gracias.-le conteste simplemente mientras correspondía su gesto.

Me mordí el labio, mientras seguía a mi padre que había salido caminando para la otra dirección.

A pesar de que me lo tomaba con calma y lo solía negar, una de las razones más importantes por la cual no quiero que Rivaille sepa de mi condición, es porque no quiero ser cercano a él y tener más confianza de la que ya tengo, menos, terminar acostandome con él por calentura y despecho.

Y la más grande verdad de todo eso es por que tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de enamorarme de él. Lo se, se que si no tengo cuidado, todo esto que ya siento se agradará de forma incontrolable, y Rivaille no es conocido por ser alguien afectuoso y de una sola persona.

Al contrario... Y sabía que si me enamoraba, me iba a doler. Demasiado. Porque los Omegas tenemos un problema:

_Cuando nos enamoramos, nos enamoramos una sola vez._

Y yo quería tener cuidado de quien me enamoraba, es por eso que luchaba tan desesperadamente al igual que mi madre por ser YO el que pueda elegir.

Aún así había un sentimiento muy contradictorio dentro de mi:

A pesar de todo...

Ya no podía esperar porque fueran las cuatro y verlo venir.

.

.

.

**Muy bien, se perfectamente que esto es más corto que lo que suelo escribir, pero es solo un capítulo piloto. Tengo pensada toda una historia por supuesto, pero dependerá de como tomen este fic. **

**Se que es raro, y de repente se han encontrado en un AU donde hay humanos con super poderes, Auras, clasificación estamentada en Alfa, Beta y Omega como si fuera un fic de licántropos, y muchas cosas raras más. Pero espero que no las haya perdido mucho.**

**Trate de hacerlo tan claro como pude, y este es solo el primer pantallaso. Planeo intentar dejar planteadas absolutamente todas las condiciones de este AU y lo que serán los argumentos de la historia, en los primeros tres capítulos. Aca ya deje uno, faltan dos. Luego sera bien bien pura historia, pues ya no deberán leerse todas las explicaciones XD. **

**Espero que les haya parecido cómodo, y que no haya quedado pesado. La verdad, en realidad disfruté mucho escribiendo esto. **

**A tí mi querida Helena! Espero que te haya gustado ! No sé si es lo que esperabas, pero bueno, es lo que me salió =3.**

**Sobre los C's de Eren y Levi se que no están 100% canon, al menos no de Eren... Sin mencionar que le haré un OoC algo especial, el cual disfrutaran en el próximo capítulo xD. Pero bueno, volviendo a lo principal, para ser sinceros al imaginarlos a ellos, _como ellos_, como esencia, en este AU donde sus historias de vida son diferentes, y a lo que se deben enfrentar aún más, no los veo actuando de otra forma, si bien, quizá no se haya visto mucho de su comportamiento en general xD. **

**Ah si, no es ningún mundo futurístico, estamos en el siglo XXI xD. **

**Bueno, ahora sí, les explico, para armar este AU me inspire en HunterxHunter (las Auras surgieron pensando en los NEN de ellos, pero únicamente en la característica de la presion que puede generar) en la película de El aprendiz del mago (la forma en la que Eren puede usar su poder, y el usar la química y la física molecular para ello) y en lo básico del Omegaverse en sí. Las Psicologías se las invente, obviamente, la explicación del uso de las habilidades también, PERO, el clasificar las habilidades y que se puedan adquirir más de una de ellas, así también como lo de medirlo en porcentajes, fue idea sacado de HunterxHunter también, aunque obviamente, hay mucha diferencia. **

**Por eso dije que esto era medio raro, es una mezcla de haber agarrado un poquito de cada cosa y mezclarlo bien bien con mi imaginación xDD. **

**Bueno, ya saben, cualquier cosa, me la preguntan. Y adoraría saber que les pareció, me sentiría muy feliz de recibir sus reviews, aunque estos solo digan: "deja de perder tu tiempo escribiendo mierdas". Como siempre, en el próximo cap seran contestados xD. **

**Bueno, les mando un abrazo muy muy grande, nos vemos en la próxima actualización :D!**

**Bye~.**

**Atte: Allen-chan. **


	2. Omega time!

**Holaaaa! Antes de comenzar a leer, por favor LEAN! Decidí hacer un cambio de planes, y en vez de concentrarme en narrar aspectos de este AU, profundizare aquí en las notas, todos los aspectos tratados anteriormente. **

**En este apartado explicare todo lo que tenga que ver con las características de los personajes y de los habitantes de mi Au.**

**En el próximo haré un apartado explicando el contexto social, político, y cultural del AU. Encontraran algo parecido a una Utopía, pero tendrá sus cositas.**

**Dedicado a mi queridísima Helena :3! Disfruta del cap :DDD!**

**.**

**.**

**_ *__Ser__ humano:_**

**_Todo habitante en el planeta tierra._**

**_La IQ es independiente a cualquiera de estos factores. El nivel de IQ se desarrolla según el individuo mismo decida desarrollarlo._**

**_Alfas_****_: Humanos de Aura superior, los cuales son capaces de manifestar la energía de su cerebro de una forma en particular, otorgándoles a estos facultades mentales. _**

**_Sus Auras están divididas en Sumisas, Dominantes, Superdominantes, y son independientes de su personalidad._**

**_Sus personalidades están divididas en Sumisas, Dominantes, Superdominantes. _**

**_Betas_****_: Humanos de Aura neutra, los cuales solo algunos, y por azar (osea, caprichos de la genética que aún no son enteramente entendidos), pueden manipular la energía almacenada en sus músculos, lo que les otorga una capacidad física. Según esto se dividen en Betas Neutros y Betas especiales._**

**_Sus Auras no pueden manifestarse, y no influyen en su personalidad ni son influidas por esta, a excepción de un caso en particular. Únicamente son visibles como expresión de sus emociones extremistas, al igual que los Alfas y los Omegas._**

**_Sus personalidades están divididas en Simpática, Apática, Rebeldes. (Por cierto, Jean e Ymir son Betas Especiales Rebeldes)_**

**_Omegas_****_: Humanos de Aura radiada, puede poseer o no una facultad curativa, y se desconoce el por qué de esta. Existe la teoría de que son capaces de utilizar su energía para manejar la regeneración celular y la defensa humana, así como identificar virus o bacterias y reducirlos hasta eliminarlos del organismo. Aún así, la teoría aún está en estudio. _**

**_Su Aura tiene la capacidad de afectar emocionalmente a cualquier persona, y según su tipo de personalidad-que SI están relacionadas a las capacidades de sus auras a excepción de una- pueden hacerlo de manera o no intencional. Están divididas en Independientes, Perceptivas y Pícaras._**

**_Sus personalidades están clasificadas en Frágiles, Fuertes y Pícaras. (El lado Omega de Eren tiene una personalidad Pícara, y su aura también. Cuando esto sucede se dice que el Omega es un Picaro, como al Superdominante de aura Superdominante se le llama un Supra)_**

**_**_Caso especial: Aura y personalidad del Celo_**_**

****Info extra****:**_** Predomina la población Beta. Entre ellos, el Beta Neutro (sin habilidad).**_**

**_._**

**_ *Auras: _**

**_Masa de energía fabricada por nuestro cerebro, la cual delimita el espacio personal de una persona, manifiesta emociones_****_ haciéndose visible, y ayuda a la congeniación social. Es un escudo natural del cuerpo, el cual puede repeler el accionar de otra Aura (según cual sea) sobre la suya, y marca un territorio propio. Cada Aura es única, tienen una sensación diferente, lo cual permite identificarnos los unos a los otros._**

**_Auras Alfas:_**

**_1) Sumisas: Tipo de Aura más débil de los Alfas. Si bien, afecta de la misma manera que cualquier otra, y pude percibirse al rededor de su espacio personal, solo pueden manifestarse mediante el tacto para afectar a otra persona, el único momento en que las pueden extender, es cuando ingresa a un nuevo espacio como método defensivo natural de identificación, lo cual lo poseen todos los Alfas. _**

**_2) Dominantes: Es el Aura intermedia. Afecta al igual que las otras Auras pero necesita de un medio físico para manifestarse, como lo serían las ondas sonoras, para llegar a afectar a alguien. Al igual que todos los Alfas, puede extenderla solo como una defensa natural de identificación. (Mikasa y Hanji poseen esta Aura)_**

**_3) Superdominantes: Es el Aura más poderosa. Afecta como cualquier Aura Alfa, pero su capacidad es muy diferente. Las Auras superdominantes pueden extenderse a gusto e indefinidamente, pues se irradian, y su dueño puede manejarla a su antojo, dándole la forma que ellos quieran, haciéndolas visibles cuando la deseen, y aumentar su densidad de tal manera que puedan hasta tomar objetos, golpear a alguien, o aplastar algo o lo que se les ocurra. (Sus dueños tienen total control sobre ellas, y no se conoce la razón por la cuál pueden hacerlo, ni tampoco las ecuaciones genéticas necesarias para ello, aún está en estudio.) (Rivaille, Eren, Grisha, y Erwin poseen esta Aura)_**

**_Auras Betas: _**

**_Todos poseen el mismo tipo de Aura, la cual puede hacerse visible según su estado de ánimo o no. No puede hacer más que identificarlos y delimitar su territorio personal, y aunque no pueden afectar a alguien, en el caso de las personalidades Rebeldes, pueden hacer que sus Auras repelan a otras y pueden desacatar órdenes, a excepción de la Aura Superdominante, a la cual no pueden repeler. _**

**_Auras Omegas:_****_  
><em>**

**_1) Independientes: Las Auras Independientes estás relacionadas a las personalidades frágiles, tienen la capacidad de irradiarse, manifestando emociones y deseos, pero la razón de su nombre es muy importante: el poseedor no tiene control sobre ella. Estas Auras son manejadas por el subconsciente y son muy expresivas, haciendo de estas personas las más sinceras, es raro que sepan mentir, ya que las personas se apañas de su propia Aura para cubrir mentiras, aunque no es fácil de hacer. (Historia posee esta Aura, por obviedad, personalidad.)  
><em>**

**_2) Perceptivas: Las Auras Perceptivas están relacionadas a las personalidades fuertes. Estas Auras se irradian, y pueden manifestar emociones y deseos a total conciencia. Se les llama así ya que estas tienen la capacidad de leer el Aura ajena, cosa que ha ayudado a descubrir que las Auras son una conexión directa a la psiquis, y pueden leer pensamientos a través de ella. _**

**_3) Pícaras: Las Auras Picaras son independientes de la personalidad, pero, por lo general, la personalidad es una Pícara. Estas Auras no solo se irradian, su capacidad especial es infiltrarse de forma imperceptible en otras Auras y manejarlas a conveniencia, cambiando tu estado de animo, o bien, sumiéndote en una hipnosis, pero sus efectos no son permanentes. Solo las Auras Superdominantes son lo suficientemente capaces de percibir estas infiltraciones, y repelerlas. (Estas Auras tienen el apodo de "Auras Rata")_**

**_4) Celo: En la época del Celo, las Auras se transforman físicamente, dejando de ser una masa de energía, y siendo reemplazado en su lugar por una masa de feromonas, las cuales afectan absolutamente a todas las personas dependiendo de la Sexualidad. Un ejemplo sería que las feromonas de un hombre Omega afectarían solamente a las mujeres heterosexuales, a las personas bisexuales y pansexuales y a los hombres homosexuales. Los Demisexuales y los Asexuales no se ven afectados por el Aura de Celo._**

**_._**

**_*Personalidades:_**

_**Comportamiento semi-predeterminado genéticamente que se desarrollará enteramente entre lo años, etapa primordial en **__**el desarrollo intelectual, emocional y social que determinara la formación futura de la personalidad de las personas. **_

_**Describen generalmente las aptitudes y actitudes más básicas que tienen en común los individuos pertenecientes a una clasificación, lo que no significa que estos tengan literalmente la misma personalidad. Las diferencias en ese sentido pueden ser hasta abismales. (Ej: Tanto Rivaille como Hanji son de personalidad Sumisa, y aún así sus caracteres son muy diferentes.)**_

_**No define si estos individuos poseen o no buenas intenciones, ni su nivel de sinceridad, tampoco, su comportamiento en familia y en pareja. **_

_**Personalidades Alfas:   
><strong>_

_**1) Sumisos**__**: Alfas que tienen facilidad para relacionarse socialmente, suelen tener manadas numerosas, y su trato hacia los demás suele ser generalmente agradable. Expresan sus sentimientos con mayor facilidad, aunque ser expresivos sentimentalmente de raíz no es un comportamiento usual en el Alfa. Su expresividad radica en su facilidad para dar opiniones, pensamientos, y palabras de apoyo**_**._ Se les llama Sumisos por ser generalmente gente más pasible (y solo a veces hasta alegres), que no se enojan con demasiada facilidad y también son más confiados en su entorno. Aún así,como todo Alfa, sus momentos rojos (enojo u ira) son extremadamente violentos, aunque también, a diferencia con los demás Alfa, estos intentan no llegar a ese extremo, ya que no les agrada. _**

**_Existen casos de Sumisos que son confundidos con Dominantes, como el caso de Rivaille, pero esto se debe a que comparten únicamente el rasgo más grande, que es la actitud tranquila, a veces casi indiferente en los Sumisos, e literalmente indiferentes en los Dominantes. _**

**_2) Dominantes: Alfas fríos y calculadores, suelen sentir indiferencia a su entorno, a excepción de MUY pocas personas, estás personas son hasta seleccionados dentro de su anda ya de gente muy seleccionada. No suelen ser expresivos, en ningún sentido, esta gente es muy reservada. Es dificil saber que piensan ya que no suelen expresarlo, su expresividad la gozan solo unas cuantas personas, tienen preferencia por ignorar a las masas.  
><em>**

**_Su más grande rasgo, es que, a aquellas pocas personas por las cuales demuestran interés, también suelen expresarle cariño con facilidad, incluso sonreírles. Si bien su felicidad radica en la gran paz interior que suelen poseer, más que nada al estar solos, al lado de sus elegidos suelen experimentar otra felicidad, por lo que también permiten su compañía, y en casos más especiales, buscarla. (Mikasa posee esta personalidad, y el padre de Eren tambié padre de Eren es un caso especial ya que luego de haber conocido a Carla, decidió cumplir su sueño olvidado de ser medico- debido a su personalidad mayormente indiferente no es posible dedicarse adecuadamente a los pacientes- pero junto con ella y la llegada de su hijo se sintió capaz de realizar esa labor tan particular.)_**

**_En cuanto a sus momentos rojos, son medianamente propensos a tenerlos, y no les importa intentar controlarlos, les da igual._**

**_3) Superdominantes: Alfas violentos y de personalidad algo oscura. Viven enojados, y molestos, son tiranos por naturaleza y por lo general son lo que se llama "lobos solitarios". En caso de tener manada, es muy reducida, y si bien no son debido a las bases de su personalidad "malas personas", si son muy cerrados a su entorno y suelen ser muy egoístas. Suelen ser muy exigentes en cuanto al trabajo y les cuesta más adaptarse a la familia, pero no les es bien es difícil tratar con ellos, un gran porcentaje se integra socialmente. Adoran sus momentos rojos, y llegan a ser sádicos en ellos. Si bien, hay tanta variación en sus personalidades como en los Sumisos, la gran base de todos ellos es poseer una personalidad oscura.  
><em>**

**_Personalidades Betas:_**

**_1) Simpática:_****_ Los Betas Simpáticos suelen ser personas, en un 50%, sumamente alegres y divertidas, con gran sentido del humor, y en otro 50% no tanto, pero si son agadables. El gran rasgo de ellos es que están conformes con su status genético. Suelen poner mucho empeño en lo que hacen y se desenvuelven bien en papeles lideres o cargos altos, ya que tienen un buen sentido de la responsabilidad. Suelen ser manos derechas de los Alfas líderes, incluso más que aquellos que son Segundos Alfas (Alfas que siguen a otro Alfa). Confían y son abiertos, aunque su nivel de sinceridad varía de un caso al otro_****. (Armin posee esta personalidad).**

_**2) Apáticos: Sus personalidades suelen ser más rudas y toscas, también, algunos pueden llegar hasta ser vulgares. Aún así, no se encuentran conformes con su statús genético, y se empeñan en superarse a base de la envidia y la competitividad. No suelen llevarse muy bien con los Alfas, pero siempre están las escepciones y son bastantantes. Son más cerrados y más relajados en cuanto a su forma de tomarse la vida. Su nivel de sinceridad también varía según el caso.  
><strong>_

_**3) Rebeldes: **** Si bien no hay un patrón de comportamiento predeterminado, estos individuos pueden desenvolverse como Betas Simpaticos, Apaticos, o ambos. Aún así, el único rasgo general e infalible que poseen es la poca tolerancia a las ordenes, no les gusta ser mandados, les gusta ser los que mandan. Poseen un complejo de Alfa, por lo tanto, esto repercute en su Aura volviendola más solida y siendo capaces de negarse ante cualquier influencia, eceptuando la influencia de un Aura Superdominante. Su nivel de sinceridad es variable. **_

_**Personalidades Omegas:**_

_**1) Frágiles: **** Son Omegas de comportamiento variado. Pueden ser optimistas, pesimistas, y realistas. Lo que sí, estos Omegas son emocionalmente inestables, y suelen ser un libro ven facilmente influenciados por su entorno, y si bien eso no signifique que su personalidad general vaya a cambiar, si lo haran sus actitudes y sus ánimos con mucha facilidad. Suelen ser introvertidos, y de poca habla, pero unos grandes oidores. El resto de las aptitudes son independientes según el individuo. **_

_**2) Fuertes:**__** Son Omegas de comportamiento variado, pero en su mayoría, sumamente alegres y optimistas. Su personalidad suele ser avasalladora, y son gente, de buena o mala manera, muy perceptiva. No se dejan derribar fácil, y son tan expresivos como un Alfa. Pueden ser o no unos cabezas duras también, eso dependerá según el individuo. **_

_**3) Pícaras:**__** Caso muy especial de los Omegas. Su comportamiento es comparable al Omega Fuerte, pero el gran rasgo, y a la vez diferencia, de estos Omegas es su astucia. Son muy astutos y saben adecuarse a cualquier situación para que termine siendo favorables para ellos. Un **__**50% de ellos son muy persuasivos, muy diferente al otro 50% que es manipulador. La diferencia está en que el primer grupo busca un bien general con su habilidad, aunque obviamente siempre la usarían para ellos mismos también, y el segundo grupo lo hace todo con fines egoístas. Aún así, el 100 % comparte el hecho de que no dudan de usar su habilidad (el Aura Rata) para lograr obtener lo que quieran o necesiten. Según la situación, suelen ser muy seductores, y estos Omegas han sido todo un dolor de cabeza para los Alfas en la época de Guerras, ya que mediante el sexo podían hacer con ellos lo que quieran.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Muy bien dulzuras, esto es todo lo que van a necesitar saber por ahora, en el proximo cap quedara hecha la presentación del universo completamente. Espero haber aclarado toda confusión respecto al primer cap, y bueno, ojalá disfruten mucho de este segundo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, pertenecen a su autor y creador, Hajime Isayama. **

**ADV: Lenguaje vulgar, costumbres argentinas, proximamente lunfardo argentino y lunfardo y lenguaje musical, OoC's, OC's, futuro Lemmon.**

**Enjoy~ :D.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Omega time!

Aún me sentía débil cuando estaba volviendo en el auto de mi padre hacia mi hogar-que se encontraba a unos 10 min en coche-, pero a medida que me iba acercando, el medicamento hacía su efecto, y me sentía cada vez mejor.

Mi padre y yo no éramos de muchas palabras cuando estábamos realizando un viaje juntos, pues a él le gustaba estar plenamente concentrado en su labor, y a mí me encantaba mirar por la ventana todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Me entretenía y me relajaba.

Básicamente, en el auto nos gustaba estar en silencio.

Llegamos a mi casa, cuyas paredes eran amarillas y estaban cubiertas por diferentes tipos de enredaderas (en primavera al florecer se llenaba de colores), donde un pequeño camino de piedras se dirigía hacia la entrada, rodeado de una gran cantidad de flores y plantas por todas partes.

Todo cortesía mía, puesto que, desde que mamá murió, papá me había dejado hacer con la casa lo que me gustara. Y yo adoraba los ambientes rústicos, artesanales, y sobre todo, que me hagan sentir cerca de la tierra.

Cruzamos la entrada aún en silencio, con nuestros rostros duros y fríos, vigilando nuestros alrededores. Si bien, lo que estábamos a punto de hacer era algo completamente secreto y que como Alfa me avergonzaba mucho, a la vez ya no podía esperar, pues como Omega adoraba ser cariñoso con mi padre.

Cerré la puerta tras nosotros, mientras mi papa se adelantaba unos cuantos pasos.

Ay, no... Ahí va.

Se dio la vuelta y me abrió los brazos, dedicándome una cálida y boba sonrisa. Ya no pude más. Mi Aura de Omega, ahora totalmente rosa, había tomado total control de la situación, y con toda emoción y devoción, me dirigí corriendo a los brazos de mi papi~ lleno de felicidad.

-Paapi~!-grité mientras saltaba a sus brazos y lo abrazaba fuerte, fuerte, trepando con mis piernas en su cadera como un koala. El enseguida correspondió el gesto, y me cargo, abrazándome con más fuerza y haciéndonos girar.

-Eren~!-gritaba de forma dramática con voz cariñosa. Me bajo y me tomo con ambas manos los costados de mi cabeza, mientras acariciaba mi cabello, y yo junto con mi Aura toda rosada explotábamos de la emoción... Casi podía sentir como me brillaban los ojos, y creo que me salieron de algun lugar unas orejas y cola de perro, la cual se movía completamente emocionada.- ¿Cómo estás mi cosita linda~? ¿Aún te duele mucho la pansita mi bebe? ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? ¿Algún pulpo se atrevió a ponerte un dedo encima?-me bombardeó con preguntas en su tono preocupadado, mientras no dejaba de acariciar mi cabello.

Le sonreí con ganas, pues amaba cuando mi papi me daba mimos y me trataba con dulzura. Nuevamente sentí que mi Aura de Omega se aremolinaba de la emoción.

-Ya me siento mucho mejor~! Y aunque no me paso nada, y fue un día de lo más normal, extrañe mucho a mi papi toda la mañana~-le dije con algo de dramatismo, pues no mentía, e irremediablemente en mi actitud de Omega me volvía un niño caprichoso... A mi papi le encantan mis caprichitos, le parezco adorable, y eso siempre me juega a favor.- No es justo que te vea tan poco~-me queje, a pesar de que por lo general evitaba hacerlo y comprendo perfectamente la situación.

-Aw~!.- gritó mi papá, aparentemente en un ataque de ternura.- ¡Qué lindo~! ¡Qué lindo~!- gritaba con emoción mientras me volvía a apachurrar fuerte. Me avergonzaba un poco que lo hiciera, y sin quererlo me ruboricé, aún no me acostumbro a que me digan "lindo".- Enserio lo siento mi pequeño ángel, realmente hago todo lo que puedo para estar en casa más temprano.-Me decía con cariño, mientras me miraba con pena.

No pude evitarlo y le hice un puchero. Lo sabía perfectamente, y si bien mi actitud Alfa era completamente racional e independiente, mi lado Omega era totalmente lo contrario, y eso hacía que a pesar de todo, extrañara mucho a mi papá durante el día.

-Agh~!- se quejó, sorprendiéndome.- ¡Mataría a cualquiera que te viera así~! ¡Eres demasiado adorable para tu bienestar~! Un pequeño inocente en este mundo pervertido, jamás dejaré que te manchen~- decía mientras me volvía a abrazar con fuerza. Me pregunto que sucedería si mi papi supiera que era todo un fudanshi pervertido, y una puta reprimida.

Creo que debo admitir en parte que es mi propia culpa el que Grisha me celara tanto... Pero no puedo evitarlo, y a pesar de que por un lado me molestaba, por otro me sentía muy feliz, ya que eso me dejaba en claro lo mucho que mi papá me quería. Siempre termino teniendo sentimientos encontrados respecto a este tema.

-Pero papi~- le dije mirándolo a los ojos suplicantes. No era justo!.- Yo también quiero algún día ser como tú y mamá~! Yo también quiero enamorarme, casarme y tener una familia~!- No mentía para nada, y me molestaba que como siguiera así realmente no podría hacerlo.

-**Sobre mi cadáver**- dijo con un tono de voz y un Aura completamente oscura.- **De solo pensar en tu luna de miel, y en lo que deberías hacer para tener una familia, me hierve la sangre.-**Yo lo mire de nuevo haciendo un puchero. Siempre funcionaba.- Basta, Eren. Si te gustaran los Omegas sabesno tendría problema~**.-** Me dijo haciendo referencia a mujeres y hombres por igual.- Pero a pesar de todo...**te gustan única y exclusivamente los Alfa…-**me dijo nuevamente de forma oscura.-** Y no pienso dejar que ningún cerdo manche a mi amado y adorable hijo.-**Esta bien, me rendiría por el momento, pero no pude evitar agachar mi mirada y mostrar la tristeza que me causaba escuchar eso. Mi Aura se había buesto de color azul y gris sin que lo quiera.

No era mi culpa. Realmente, quise interesarme en betas y omegas, pero solo me llaman la atención los Alfas y los hombres en general que puedan hacerme gritar como gata en celo. Era más fuerte que yo, simplemente salí así! Yo no podía controlarlo! Y si bien a nadie en esta época le importan tus preferencias sexuales, mi papá era muy celoso conmigo, por lo tanto ni mis preferencias ni sus deseos podían convivir.

-Ay, ya mi chiquito, tampoco te pongas tan triste~-me dijo con un tono de voz suave que sonaba algo arrepentido.- Sabes que yo tampoco puedo evitarlo, y aunque tienes todo el derecho del mundo, a mi me cuesta aceptar la idea de que te vengan a reclamar y te vayan a arrancar de mi lado...-me dijo tratando de darme explicaciones. Eso no me consolaba, y mi tristeza aún persistía, haciendo que mi puchero se alargara y mi labio inferior comenzara a temblar.- Ay, Eren~! Ya basta, si~? Cuando llegue el momento prometo que trataré de no causarte ningún malestar... Solo no pensemos sobre eso por ahora, de acuerdo?-

No muy convencido pero algo más relajado por eso último decido agachar la cabeza, y asentir en acuerdo con mi padre.

-Okey-le digo sin muchos ánimos. Puedo notar como tuerce el gesto, pero no le doy importancia y le dejo que simplemente me de otro abrazo.

-Ne, Eren~-me dice con una voz muy alegre, la cual llama mi atención y hace que levante la cabeza mirándole confundido.- Cocinaras más cosas ricas esta tarde~? Ya me comí todos los postres y galletitas que hiciste para mi~-me dijo orgulloso de si mismo, lo cual hace que me preocupe, ya que considerando la cantidad, el próximo que se enfermaría del estómago sería él.

-Ya papá!-le reto molesto, ese hombre sabía sacarme de mis casillas.- No solo no llegue a probar nada, sí no que también vas a terminar empachado!-le rete y recriminé, se suponía que yo desayunaría de esas galletas mañana.- Había hecho para que duren hasta el miércoles! Y los postres eran para hoy a la noche también! Y para mañana!-le volví a decir molesto, mientras me encaminaba a la cocina, comprobando si realmente no había dejado nada.

Y era verdad.

_¿Cómo podía tener un apetito tan grande? Es más, donde mierda se supone que mete toda esa comida? ¿¡Es que tiene un agujero negro en el estómago o qué!?_

Y para colmo de males, el frízer se había llenado de hielo porque había dejado toda la carne pegado a las paredes de este.

Mi humor terminó de ennegrecerse. Aparte, quería darle de esa torta y esas galletas a Rivaille esta tarde…

_Ay no… Ahí viene: Enfurecida omega ama de casa mode on. _

-¡AAAAGHHH! ¡MINUSVÁLIDO MENTAL!- Le grite encolerizado.- ¿¡DÓNDE APRENDISTE A DEJAR LA COMIDA PEGADA A LA PARED DEL FRIZZER!?- le grite enojado.

-¡SOLO!- Me gritó molesto desde la entrada.- ¡APRENDÍ SOLO!- me volvió a gritar mientras subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto como un niño encaprichado. Al escucharlo me dio un tic en mi ojo derecho. También recordé por unos segundos, que en estos momentos estaba actuando igual que mi madre. _Aay~…_me recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda… _los genes sí que dan miedo, _pensé con dramatismo.

Suspiré…

_A veces me pregunto quién es realmente el adulto aquí,_pensé con resignación.

Que_ más da...__Mamá estaría orgullosa de mí. _

Volví a suspirar y decidí poner manos a la obra sin perder más tiempo. Decidí que haría nuevamente galletas, por un lado de chispas de chocolate, y por otro, de chocolate con pasas (Siempre tengo chispitas y pasas, sobre todo pasas. Son como caramelitos para mí.)

Luego agarre más ingredientes, así podía hacer un bizcochuelo de chocolate con frutos secos, y otro de vainilla al cual le pondré frutillas con crema y mouse de frutilla.

También haría tortas fritas* para tener algo salado que comer.

(Tortas fritas*: comida muy popular de mi país, Argentina, solemos hacerlas y comerlas en la tarde junto con el mate. Se hacen haciendo una masa de harina, agua, sal, y solo un huevo, luego se la amasa y se estira, dejando la masa bastante gruesita. Se las corta a gusto, dándoles la forma que se te antoja, y se las fríe. Es una receta rápida que no toma nunca más de 40min hacer todo, y es súper fácil.)

Me tomo una hora y media dejar todo preparado para poder cocinar, y tenía que apurarme porque en una hora y media más, vendría Rivaille.

Le pedí a mi padre tener dos hornos grandes, y la cocina en general grade, pues adoraba cocinar mucho, pero siempre tengo poco tiempo para hacerlo.

Las galletas y el bizcochuelo de chocolate ya se estaban haciendo, así que puse el sartén con aceite para que caliente, así podía hacer las tortas fritas. Cuando calentó el aceite las puse a freír.

Las galletas llevaban solo 20 min en horno mínimo, los bizcochuelos, casi una hora, y tienen que estar en mínimo, o si no se quemarían y la parte de adentro del bizcochuelo no queda ni húmeda, ni suave, ni esponjosa.

Hacía 15 que había puesto las galletas y ya había empezado a freír el aceite. En cinco las sacaría. Terminar de freír todo me llevaría, al menos, 15 minutos más.

La casa estaba completamente limpia por suerte, no tenía nada de qué preocuparme más que de cocinar, por más que muero por irme encerrarme en mi pieza y jugar osu!, leer mis mangas yaoi, y ponerme a estudiar con mis instrumentos.

Saque las galletas, y las puse en tarros de vidrio (artesanías cortesía mía), mientras dejaba que la nueva tanda de torta fritas se fritaran. A su vez, metí el otro bizcochuelo de vainilla, que le tomaría un buen rato.

Finalmente terminé con las tortas fritas antes de lo que esperé. Sacando cuentas, si en 20 min hornee las galletas, y en 10 más frité todo, al bizcochuelo le quedaría aún media hora más en el horno. Me puse la alarma para no olvidarlo.

Deje las galletas guardadas en la alacena, y puse a las torta fritas en un tapper grande con servilletas, dejándolo arriba de la mesada. Puesto que por ahora no tenía que hacer mucho más en la cocina decidí ir a cambiarme.

Mencione antes que, como todo estudiante de música, tengo una onda rara? Bueno, seguramente no. Me puse una musculosa negra corta ajustada, y mis adorados pantalones de tela de pollera larga (no sé su nombre) que tienen un estampado hindú en tonos tierra y negro.

Me puse en mi oreja derecha un solo aro, el que más me gustaba, este era bien grande y largo, en color bronce viejo, que tenía muchos adornos colgando más unas plumas, a juego con mi pantalón.

En mi otra oreja me puse un cuerno negro que parecía traspasar mi lóbulo, pero en realidad era solo un aro. Lo adoraba. Y en mis pies unas zapatillas tipo alpargatas negras con cordones marrones. Le decíamos panchitas… Y eran bien panchas las malditas, que cómodas que eran.

Ese estilo medio raro era el mío, solía usar cosas así siempre. No sé como describirlo, si decir que es hippie, bohemio, gitano, o una mezcla de todo, o no sé qué. Me gustaba vestir así y punto.

Sin más, agarre las cosas de la escuela y las deje preparadas. También, oculté toda prueba que pueda haber en mi casa y en mi habitación que exponga el hecho de que soy bailarín/bailarina/partner*… Les recuerdo, expondría el hecho de que soy Omega, puesto que ellos son los que sueles interesarse por la disciplina, y dárseles mejor.

(Se pronuncia "partener", es el bailarin que más que de bailarín hace de acompañante, sobre todo, acompañante de trucos. Su función es resaltar a la bailarina, no solo bailar junto a ella, y sobre todo, no debe destacar sobre ella. Suele ser un "ella", pero también puede ser un "él".)

Si bien no todos los bailarines son Omegas, si lo son la mayoría, y también lo son todos los que llegan a ser primeros bailarines, es raro que alguien que no sea Omega pueda hacerlo, pues solo algunos Omegas poseen el talento innato de la danza.

Y adivinen quien suele ser primer bailarín. Aja, yo.

Bueno, una vez que oculte todo en unas cajas y lo puse al fondo de mi ropero, decidí poner la ropa a lavar. Mire que ya habían pasado 20 min, y comprobé el bizcochuelo. Ya estaba listo, antes de lo que previne, asique simplemente me dedique a desmoldarlo, ponerlo en una fuente, y envolverla con un repasador. No me gusto dejarlo así, asi que simplemente le saque el repasador, y le decore solo la cara de arriba con azúcar impalpable, dándole un efecto nevado. Le puse también más frutos secos y semillas para decorarlo, y por fín quede satisfecho.

Al otro bizcochuelo de vainilla si le faltaban 20min pues hacia ya media hora que lo había puesto a hacer. Ay… Qué lindo es cocinar. Es terapéutico para mí.

Decidí poner, de una vez por todas, la ropa a lavar. Mire el reloj y me sorprendí al ver que ya eran las tres y media de la tarde.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos mientras miraba al lavarropas que estaba en la cocina, recordando cómo fue que termine convirtiéndome prácticamente en mamá.

Hacía ya siete años que habían asesinado a mi madre. Yo solo tenía nueve cuando sucedió.

No quise recordar realmente cómo fue que la perdí, ya que hasta mi perro había quedado envuelto. Fue un doble entierro.

Decidí concentrarme en ella.

Recuerdo que de pequeño adoraba estar pegado a sus faldas. La observaba mucho, y siempre le pedía que me enseñe muchas cosas, puesto que siempre la veía ocupada y era una mujer muy pero muy hábil, recuerdo también que en ese momento era como mi heroína y creía que no había nada que ella no pueda hacer.

Algo que amaba de ella era que siempre sonreía. Me regañaba, si, como toda madre, pero era muy raro verla de mal humor, y me tenía mucha paciencia. Aprendí de ella tanto como pude, y la razón por la cual pude convertirme exitosamente en un "amo" de casa, se debía a una anécdota muy peculiar.

Un día decidí que quería hacer una investigación de mi madre, y averiguar el motivo detrás de la magia de mi mamá, pues en ese tiempo yo realmente creía que mi mamá podía hacer magia, y sospechaba que era una hechicera en secreto.

Entonces, en las vacaciones, decidí seguirla por una semana entera, y anotaba en mi cuadernito todo lo que ella hacía. Me aprendí su rutina completa, y gracias a ello aprendí a hacer más labores de la casa, y algunos de sus trucos para hacer las cosas más prácticas, ya sea limpiando, cocinando o arreglando. Incluso, aunque ya ayudaba, después de eso pude ayudar mucho más, pues era más útil al haber aprendido cosas nuevas.

Aún así hubo un problema. En ese momento me sentía realmente decepcionado, pues jamás pude averiguar de dónde sacaba su magia, y si realmente era una hechicera en secreto.

Al recordar todo eso, no pude reprimir una sonrisa nostálgica. No fue hasta cuando maduré que entendí la raíz de su "magia". No solo su habilidad como Omega, la verdadera raíz era su amor.

Cuando mamá murió fue muy doloroso. Yo y papá habíamos quedado totalmente devastados.

Aún así, aunque quisiera, yo no podía simplemente echarme en la cama a llorar todo el día. Además, tampoco tendría con quién llorar.

Mi padre, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, aún se levantaba todos los días a trabajar y se aseguraba de darme cariño y pasar tiempo conmigo siempre que podía, yo no podía quedarme atrás.

Debido a eso decidí que yo también tenía que esforzarme, pues me había dado cuenta que en ese momento también era el único sostén emocional de mi papá.

Para hacerlo, había tomado sin dudar el cuadernito en el que había anotado toda la investigación sobre mamá.

En ese momento, no pude evitar llorar al releer todo lo que había escrito sobre ella, y recordarla tan viva en aquellos momentos. la extrañaba mucho y me hacía mucha falta, es el día de hoy que aún siento un vacío en mi pecho... Pero aún así, seguí al pie de la letra todo lo que decía, tratando de hacer todo lo que de mamá había aprendido.

También había tomado el libro de recetas de mamá. Las seguía paso a paso, y aunque me costó un poco, al poco tiempo ya sabía cocinar. Nunca pude hacer comidas que sepan igual que ella, jamás lo logré. Pero a pesar de ser diferente, el gusto de mi propio esfuerzo también me agradaba.

Recuerdo que lloraba siempre que los releía, lloraba al sentirme feliz por haber logrado algo igual a mamá, y luego lloraba al darme cuenta debido a eso que ella ya no estaba… Lloraba por todo y en cada momento que estaba solo por cualquier cosa que me recordara a ella.

De todas formas y a pesar de mi depresión, todos los días lograba levantarme, iba a la escuela, cocinaba, mantenía la casa limpia, pero ya no jugaba. Después, a mis 10 años, decidí anotarme en el concervatorio y comenzar a estudiar música. Piano, violín y canto lírico habían sido mis elecciones. A los 11, me estaba anotando también en la academia de danzas.

Recuerdo que en ese momento, hacer cosas y estudiar me eran una necesidad, y esa misma necesidad me había llevado a elegir ese lugar para anotarme. **Necesitaba** el tener siempre la cabeza ocupada, era mi forma de ocultar mi depresión e intentar soportarla, era mi escudo.

Mi padre nunca se opuso, y gracias a esto, no solo fue más fácil "superar" la muerte de mamá, llorar menos, y no estar tanto tiempo solo; sino que también, me aseguré un futuro, por más que luego planeaba estudiar en alguna universidad, hasta poder entrar en la Sociedad de las Legiones.

Algo que si me sorprendió, es que con el tiempo, había dejado de querer sustituir a mi mamá, y todo lo que hacía, lo hacía ya por hábito y por gusto, eso había hecho que dé un giro de 180 grados el ambiente de mi hogar.

El ambiente de mi casa siempre solia ser triste, muy triste, no importa cuanto me esforzara por llenar ese hueco tan grande que había dejado mi madre en mi hogar. Hasta que me di cuenta que era debido a eso que el lugar nunca se recuperaba.

Todo estaba impregnado con mi depresión, y el ambiente se sentía irreal, pues estaba tratando de ser alguien quién yo no era, y eso solo de por si aumentaba mi malestar y el de mi casa.

Ni yo ni mi padre queríamos estar mucho tiempo en ella.

Pero, como dije antes, cuando decidí empezar a hacer las cosas a mi manera, y pude aceptar que no importa lo que haga, nada me devolvería a mi madre, el ambiente comenzó a mejorar, junto conmigo.

Incluso mi papá me había empezado a decir que mi comida ya era mejor que la de ella…

Nunca había tenido intenciones de superar, ni ser mejor que Carla, aparte, para ese momento, ya hacía bastante que había dejado de querer reemplazarla y rellenar su ausencia, así que eso realmente me sorprendió…

Pero me sentí feliz al darme cuenta que más que llenar un lugar vacío, había empezado a construir nuevamente mi propio lugar en mi hogar, el cual había dejado olvidado.

A los trece años mi papá me había dado rienda suelta para que haga con la casa lo que quiera, necesitaba un cambio, pues estaba aún exactamente igual a como la había dejado mi madre antes de morir. Era tétrico ya.

Y gracias a eso, yo empecé a meter mano, y a modificar el lugar. Nuevamente mi casa había tomado vida, y ya parecía hasta otro lugar.

Pinte las paredes en tonos cálidos, puse plantas por todos lados, había sustituído los muebles, por muebles más antiguos y rústicos, algunos de madera clara, otros de madera oscura, que compraba en antiquerías, y después de tanto rogar, había conseguido que mi padre me compre un piano vertical, el cual estaba contra una pared del comedor-cocina.

También, había decorado absolutamente todo con artesanías occidentales, de medio-oriente y orientales. Las compraba en ferias o las hacía yo. Si bien fue todo lentamente, y me tomo un año acomodar mi casa a gusto, a mi padre le encantaba el ambiente que había creado.

Era un entorno cálido y rústico lleno de arte por todas partes. Incluso en un ataque artístico mio, había movido el piano y algunos pocos muebles que estaban en esa pared (me dolió la puta espalda toda la semana) y había hecho una especie de cuadro pintando en la pared plantas y diferentes aves usando tonos opacos y colores avejentados.

Mi padre me felicitó, y siempre que está en casa y se quiere relajar, lo hace tomando una buena taza de café en el sillón, mirando fijamente esa pared.

Amaba mi casa ahora. Pero todo eso lo logré gracias a que mi papá se rompía el lomo laburando y me daba el dinero. Obviamente, vendí todo lo que fui sacando, pero con eso solo le pude hacer recuperar dos tercios de la inversión.

Había hasta redecorado el baño, y era de poner un hornito con aceites para aromatizarlo.

El único lugar que nunca toque fue el dormitorio de mi papá.

Hasta el año pasado, que me soltó con su tarjeta de crédito y me dijo "Hace lo que quieras, pero cámbiame la pieza de pies a cabeza", y se fue a trabajar, dejándome algo sorprendido.

Ese fin de semana no volvió, y yo aproveché para darla vuelta como él me dijo. Cuando llegó parece que le gustó, lo único que hice fue poner finalmente la ropa de mamá en cajas, y cambiarle los marcos y los lugares a las fotos de ella, para luego rediseñar su pieza.

Las fotos de ellas, ahora en marcos de madera tallados y detallados a mano, las había puesto en una estantería en especial que había puesto sobre la cama de mi padre. La foto en donde estábamos los tres, la había puesto sobre su mesa de noche.

La mueblería era antigua, de madera oscura, y la superficie de esta, en mármol blanco. Las paredes blancas, a excepción de la frontal a la cama, en la cual había pintado un atardecer en la playa.

Tenía una cama matrimonial, a la cual le había puesto un cobertor blanco estampado con rojo y color chocolate, y sobre esta, muchos almohadones de diferentes diseños y formas, en en colores naranjas rojos y marrones.

El resto de la habitación le había dado más vida con toda la decoración pues había puesto las pinturas favoritas de mi padre repartidas en las cuatro paredes, había decorado todo con artesanías, incluso los veladores al lado de su cama lo eran, y le había hecho un escritorio esquinero (pues iba amoldado contra la esquina en forma de "V") y siguiendo esa forma, muchos estantes cumpliendo función de libreros, en el cual también había puesto cosas para decorarlo.

En ese escritorio había puesto su computadora y todo lo que el necesite del trabajo.

Había quedado encantado. Me dijo que era realmente de su gusto. Y sobre todo, un lugar más acogedor y relajante. Le creí ya que estaba evidenciado, pues la ojeras malvas que se le habían tatuado desde que mi mamá había muerto habían comenzado a desaparecer.

Salí finalmente de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta que me había quedado tildado mirando fijamente al lavarropas.

Decidí poner sahumerios en todas las habitaciones de mi casa. Amaba el sahumerio de jazmín, por lo que fui poniendo uno en cada ambiente, separados más que nada por el color de las paredes que por muros en sí.

En 10 min Rivaille llegaría, así que me apresuré a que sacar la otra torta del horno, y rápidamente la rellene y decoré. Ya tenía la crema, las frutillas y la mousse (de frutilla) preparada de hace rato.

Al finalizar, guarde la torta y puse la pava del mate a calentar a fuego lento, así no se me pasaba… Aparte no tenía apuro.

Fui a lavarme los dientes, me sentía incomodo si no tenía los dientes recién lavados siempre que recibía visita, o iba a visitar a alguien, o si salía a cualquier lugar.

No pude evitarlo y también corrí hacia mi espejo, para comprobar mi aspecto. Maldita sea, no entiendo por qué tanto nerviosismo.

Me gustaba como me quedaba, pero me hacía algo… femenino. Siempre fui de sexo dudoso, y esto solo aumentaba más la duda. Únicamente estabas seguro que era hombre porque era totalmente plano, sino, el resto de mi cuerpo era como el de una mujer.

Torcí el gesto disconforme.

Le eche la culpa a mi tórax. Mi espalda no era lo suficientemente ancha, mi cintura era muy marcada, y odiaba que mi trasero sea tan grande. Aparte, debido a que era bailarín, tenía que mantener un muy bajo peso… Para ser sinceros no me cuidaba, pero el ejercicio de alto rendimiento me mantenía pesando siempre 50 kilos.

Igual me gusto comprobar que parecía una especie de gitano.

La musculosa corta no alcanzaba a cubrirme el vientre, quedaba justo a la mitad de mi ombligo.

El pantalón, poseía un estampado hindú en el cual predominaban los colores en diferentes tonos tierras, negro, y una especie de blanco manteca.

Aparte, la cadera era de elástico, como una pollera de gitana, y después la tela muy pequeñamente plisada, caía amoldada y ajustada hasta llegar un poco más por debajo de mis rodillas, ya que luego caía de forma levemente acampanada. Me quedaba bien largo, abuchonandose bastante en mi pie.

Y mi infaltables zapatillas tipo alpargatas, las famosas panchitas que antes mencioné, eran todas negras y le iba cambiando los cordones, en este momento se lo había puesto de color marrón, al pedo porque no se veían, quedando bien a juego con lo que llevaba puesto. Eran el comodín perfecto para cualquier cosa que te querías poner.

Movi mi cabeza y sonreí, me encanta ver como se movía mi aro, y me gustaba escuchar como tintineaba siempre que me movía, estaba muy acostumbrado a ello. Pero no estaba conforme.

De repente miré, y al costado de mi espejo divise mi gargantilla, negra y con una trama vertical de semillas usadas como cuentas, que se almoldaba bien a la base de mi garganta, marcando el final de mi cuello, con una piedra redonda nacarada en marron y blanco.

Me la puse sin dudar, era algo que usaba casi todo el tiempo, y con razón sentía justamente que me faltaba algo.

Dieron las cuatro y sonó la alarma de mi celular. Diez segundos después, estaban tocando el timbre de mi casa.

Mierda que era puntual.

Sin más, salí de mi pieza (mi casa es de dos plantas, pero no grande) y fui directo a atenderle.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba, condenadamente sexy y hermoso, vistiendo como todo un rockero chico malo para mí. No crean que soy tan superficial, mi cariño hacia Rivaille iba mucho más allá de su apariencia, pero era algo que no me cansaba de admirar.

Recordé la primera vez que el me invitó a su casa y decidí atenderlo de la misma manera.

Por lo tanto, le abrí la puerta y…

-Llegas diez segundos tarde.-… la cerré automáticamente delante de él, llegando a ver en él la sorpresa en sus ojos antes de que la puerta se cerrara completamente.

Sin poder evitarlo, comencé a reír.

.

(Pov Rivalle)

.

Había ido solo una vez a la casa del mocoso, pero por suerte, aún tenía la dirección anotaba y recordaba vagamente su apariencia. Al llegar me quede sorprendido, puesto que el frente estaba más bonito que como lo recordaba.

Toque la puerta y esperé. A los dos segundos Eren me abrió la puerta. Me recriminó que llegaba tarde, y me cerró la puerta en la cara.

Bueno, normalmente me molestaría, pero realmente me había sorprendido, le tengo que dar puntos por ello.

Escuche como el pendejo se reía del otro lado a penas lo hizo y sin poder evitarlo sonreí… O hice algo parecido, no sé, la verdad no sabía muy bien como manejar mis músculos faciales.

No pude molestarme, ya que recordé que yo mismo le había hecho eso cuando lo invite a mi casa por primera vez.

De alguna forma me alegró que lo recordara, pero nuevamente, dudo que mi rostro haya reflejado algo. Ni yo entendía porque era tan inexpresivo, para mi que sufro de alguna extraña especie de paralización facial. De todas formas, hace rato que me había resignado a ello.

Me dedique a contemplar nuevamente mis alrededores, pues el frente de esta casa estaba lleno de platas bien cuidadas, y tenía un aire tan rústico y acogedor que era de envidia para cualquier chusma que se le daba por mirar. El interior no lo recuerdo muy bien la verdad.

Toque nuevamente la puerta y esta vez si me dejo pasar. Esta vez no le deje decir nada, y bufe a modo de risa, recordando lo pasado segundos atrás.

-No me sorprende que lo hayas hecho, después de todo eres la persona más rencorosa que conozco.-le dije casualmente a lo que él, en vez de fingir que se molestaba como siempre, simplemente volvió a sonreírme de forma casual. – Para serte sincero, ni YO me acordaba.-le dije con énfasis, cuando termine de traspasar la puerta.

-Jejeje.-Se río quedamente al escucharme.-Ya te dije que poco a poco me las cobraría a todas las que me hiciste.- me dijo en broma, mientras se alejaba de mi y tomaba mi chaqueta de cuero.

Lo primero que me invadió al entrar fue una gran sensación de paz. El ambiente antiguo y rustico de la casa de Eren era casi terapéutico, y un aroma dulce llegó a mi nariz. Sentí todo mi cuerpo relajarse en solo un instante.

No me duro mucho, puesto que en cuanto busqué a Eren con la mirada y le divisé, casi me da un ataque.

Mierda, estaba de infarto.

Debería ser ilegal ser tan condenadamente sexy… Por un momento pensé que realmente quería provocarme a propósito.

La verdad hacía mucho que no cruzaba a Eren fuera de la escuela, por lo tanto, ya me había desacostumbrado a su peculiar manera de vestir...

Pero eso no quitaba que le quedaba condenadamente bien, aparte de que el solo podía usar esas cosas, yo creo que alguien más quedaría completamente ridículo.

El negro y los tonos tierra hacían ver hermosa a su piel dorada (casi blanca en realidad), además de que entre su sedoso cabello oscuro chocolatoso, y sus ojos de un verde imposible abarrotados en pestañas espesas, lo hacían parecer un ente sacado de otro mundo... Un mundo mágico o algo así.

Me quede hipnotizado observando como se movía gracilmente en la cocina, preparando no se qué, comiéndome con la mirada su cuerpo entero.

Decidí dejar de divagar y entablar conversación, Eren no es Eren si no está hablando.

-Ne, Eren, necesitas ayuda con algo?- le pregunté pues vi como trataba de traer varias cosas a la vez hacia la mesa.

- No, no, yo puedo.-me dijo tranquilo.- Ah, si, no te había preguntado: ¿Tomás mate? ¿Dulce o amargo?-me preguntó.- Tengo para ponerle café, si no también menta seca, o si no ralladura de naranja.- me dijo.

Yo me le quede mirando como si me hablara en chino. Después recordé lo que era un mate, y para ser sincero, en mi vida había probado, a pesar de ser algo plenamente popular.

-Nunca tome en mi vida-le respondí con sinceridad.

-Bueno, entonces te hago probar.-me dijo.- es como un mate cocido pero más rico. Aparte lo podes tomar amargo o lo podes saborizar.-me dijo mientras ponía todo en la mesa, y lo que puso me llamó la atención.

-¿Un solo mate? ¿Una sola bombilla?- le pregunte extrañado. Me estaba jodiendo o qué?-¿Vas a tomar solo adelante mío, o qué?-le pregunté algo molesto y confundido.

-No bobo-me dijo con una sonrisa y voz chistosa.- Se ceba y se comparte entre todos los que estén en la mesa, o en la ronda, o en el mantel.-me dijo.

Yo me le quede mirando extrañado y molesto, advirtiéndole con la mirada que ni de putas pensaba hacerlo, la idea de compartir algo con la boca de otra persona me daba asco…

Aunque seguramente mi cara decía "tengo ganas de cagar".

-Rivaille...-me llamó por mi nombre de forma exasperada. Bueno, al menos significa que había entendido mi mensaje- No tengo herpes, ni caries, y no chupe nunca una pija en mi vida. Tampoco di besos negros. Compartir un mate conmigo no te va a matar.- me dijo con voz exasperada también, frunciendo el ceño.

No pude evitarlo, y solté una carcajada. Ay, dios, este pendejo, encima lo dice tan natural.

-Pfft!.-me rei ahogadamente. Lo premiaría por eso.-Está bien, te creo virgo, ponete a cebar.-le dije sin más. Ya que, no le di importancia. Si estás en roma haz como los romanos, eso solía decirlo mi madre. Ojo, no soy como el mocoso, la mía aún vive, solo que no sé donde carajos está.

La entiendo, pobre, con alguien como mi padre de marido, quién no querría mandárselas a mudar. De estar en su lugar yo también me hubiera ido a la mierda hace rato.

Sin más Eren cebo el primero, vi que no le puso nada, asi que seguramente lo íbamos a tomar amargo. Se lo tomó, y yo lo observe como si de un alienígena se tratara. Se cebo otro, y se lo tomo también.

-Estoy haciendo que se caliente el mate.-me aclaré-aparte los primeros dos siempre son los más feos, por lo general no se los convida.- me explico. Cebo otra vez y me lo dio a mí.

Lo tome sin muchos miramientos y descubrí que me gustó. Era simplemente diferente, y en el momento en el que comencé a compartir mate con Eren, automáticamente me sentí más cercano a él.

Ahora entiendo, creo que una vez me había comentado que era especial para estrechar lazos con tus amigos y tu familia, además de que dijo algo así como que "el mate hace compañía". Es raro, ya que es un objeto inanimado, pero ya tomando mi tercer mate y hablando de banalidades con Eren lo pude entender.

De todas formas me pregunte por qué nunca lo había tomado en mi vida. Después de todo, era muy normal acá, pero digamos que como soy algo antisocial y en mi casa son todos unos mariposones que se hacen los asquerosos, no lo veo con frecuencia, y mira si alguno de esos metrosexuales se dignarían a tomar algo tan plebeyo.

¿Quienes mierda se creían? Me pregunté a mi mismo, mientras seguía tomando con Eren.

-Ne, Rivaille-me llamó Eren.- Donde querés hacer el trabajo, acá o en mi pieza?-me preguntó.

-Me da igual-dije sin muchas ganas, la verdad no quería hacerlo, pero a algo había venido.-Ha...-suspiré.-Debería venir más seguido.-musite sin pensar. Eren me miró con algo de sorpresa, así que continué-Tu casa es una especie de universo paralelo donde ni el materialismo ni el chusmerío barato están para romper las bolas. Es una paz.-le dije con sinceridad. Lo que no imagine era que el simplemente haberle dicho la verdad haría que le brillen los ojitos de semejante manera.

_Maldita sea, es tan adorable… ¿Cómo puede ser un Alfa?_, pensé sin quererlo. Aunque era una duda que me asaltaba a cada rato, su Aura era claramente la de un Alfa, y su personalidad también… Pero su apariencia, sus reacciones y su forma de ser dejaban que desear en ese sentido.

-Je, je, en ese caso te invitaré más seguido-me dijo casualmente, mientras se tomaba otro mate.-Ne, tienes hambre?- me preguntó, a lo que yo simplemente negué con mi cabeza.-Bueno, entonces ahora vamos a mi pieza, tengo las cosas y la computadora. Después en un rato, venimos a agarrar cosas para comer. Adivia? Estuve cocinando...-me dijo con su característica sonrisa.

- Uuuuh, se viene el mundo abajo. Eren cocinó- bromee, a lo que él frunció el ceño, molesto y avergonzado.-Mientras no me de gastritis o alguna intoxicación comeré el experimento- lo seguí jodiendo. Sabía perfectamente que él sabía cocinar y que su comida era buena, pero nunca pierdo la oportunidad de molestarle, si no, no es divertido.

-Rivaille!-me recriminó haciendo un puchero. _O-por-dios…_ pensé irremediablemente._ Si no lo veo, no lo creo._ Volví a tensarme para no saltarle encima y comerle la boca_- _¡Siempre cocino! ¡No puede ser que no te acuerdes la cantidad de veces que comiste de mi comida!-me dijo enojado.

Yo solamente me reí, bueno, si a lo mío se le podía llamar una risa, y negué con la cabeza. Eren era simplemente… adorable.

No es que fuera menos masculino, o respetable o lo que se te cruce por la cabeza.

Pero mi amigo era tan condenadamente sexy y lindo, es su culpa que lo piense! Me costaba no querer desvirgarlo de una puta vez, pero no quiero problemas ni con él, ni con su padre, por mucho que adoro pelearme con él. Aparte, quiero respetarle su virginidad, tenía derecho a elegir con quién perderla. El que alguien sea un Alfa no significa que se tome el sexo a la ligera. Hay mucha gente como Eren respecto a ese tema.

Ahora, que a mi me encante coger, es una historia diferente. Nunca busque nada sentimental porque siempre estoy rodeado por gente falsa. Es muy poca la gente que considero mi amiga, y de ellos, ninguno está interesado sentimentalmente en mi, ni yo mucho menos.

Por lo tanto siempre tuve sexo casual, las pocas veces que quise intentar algo, no tardaban en defraudarme enseguida. Aparte, con mi forma de ser, se que a la hora de demostrar afecto dejo mucho que desear, y siempre genero en los que me rodean la sensación de que todo me es completamente indiferente.

Para ser sinceros, simplemente no sé ser cariñoso. Tampoco sé ser de otra forma más de la que ya soy yo. Y si bien me encantaría jugar algún día a la familia feliz y estar seriamente con alguien, tengo cosas más importantes que atender, aparte, apuntando a pertenecer a la Sociedad de las Legiones, no es como si tuviera mucha oportunidad.

Aún así, Eren era un caso especial. Tenía un no sé qué, que hacía que quiera poseerlo y atesorarlo todo el tiempo, algo así como si fuera mi juguete favorito.

Y repito, es raro de un Alfa como yo, tener esos deseos hacia otro Alfa. Debe ser debido a que Eren llenada todas las cualidades que me gustaban de una persona.

Era sincero y fiel, por lo general no sabe mentir, y es alguien quien merece la confianza de cualquiera. Es inteligente y culto, podías hablar con el de lo que se te cruzara por la mente. Es sensible, y si bien suele molestarme la sensibilidad en las personas, el era sensible en otro sentido: profundiza mucho sus pensamientos y sus ideas, es apasionado sobre las cosas que le gustan, y tiene mucha creatividad.

Y lo más importante: es una buena persona, con todas las letras y B mayúscula. Desde que nos conocimos, hace ya más de dos años, el siempre me ha dado una mano en lo que fuera, no solo a mí, si no a cualquiera que él considere amigo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que comenzáramos a abrirnos el uno al otro, y por más duro que yo aparente ser, el ha sido mi sostén emocional en más de una ocasión. Yo también fui el suyo, y su faceta débil fue algo por lo que no sentí repulsión en ningún momento.

A pesar de que estamos al mando de dos manadas diferentes, puedo decir que nadie de mi manada me conoce tanto como él a mí. Y si bien me saca de mis casillas en más de una ocasión, es el único que no me recriminó ni siquiera una vez mi manera de ser.

Ahora que lo pienso bien... me pregunto si no me habré enamorado de Eren sin darme cuenta. Si bien es a su lado que me siento más yo que nunca, nada de lo que hago con él es algo que normalmente haría con y por alguien.

Para empezar, el que me atraiga tanto un hombre no es normal. Todos piensan que soy bi porque intente un par de veces salir con ellos, pero nunca me cogi a un hombre, no tardaba más de dos segundos en darme cuenta de que no se me iba a parar, por más cara de loli que tengan.

Pero Eren… Más de una vez me había puesto duro pensando en Eren. Ese chico tiene algo raro, o más bien soy yo el raro, que terminó siendo atraído por ese "algo raro".

De alguna manera ahora me siento idiota, y mi orgullo es lo suficientemente grande para no querer admitir lo obvio de mi situación.

_-…ille._

Mire fijamente las hermosas orbes verde azuladas de Eren, realmente me gustaban. Su bello rostro, y su bella sonrisa que de vez en cuando aparecía mientras hablábamos y retrasábamos cada vez más el trabajo ese de porquería.

_-…vaille._

Ahora que lo sigo pensando, el apunta hacia el mismo lugar que yo…

_-Oi, Rivaille…_

Creo que estoy sufriendo uno de esos momentos en el que la cabeza te hace un click y da un giro de 180° grados de un segundo para el otro. Ahora es como que siento la necesidad de fijarme más en él...

_-…RIVAILLE!-_

-… Eh?-pregunte confundido, parpadeando varias veces, como despertando de una ensoñación.

- ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Eren preocupado.- Te quedaste tildado.-me dijo, lo cual me sorprendió.-Me di cuenta porque tu Aura se había adormecido, si fuera por tu cara, yo podría pasar hoooras hablándole a una pared...-me explicó mientras negaba con su cabeza y me miraba como si fuera un caso perdido.

-Ah.-le respondí simplemente.- No me pasa nada y para tu información nací con esta cara- le dije sin más, haciendo que el sonría.- Simplemente me perdí en mis pensamientos.

-Ooooh…-dijo haciendo un exagerado gesto de asombro y falsa admiración.-¿ Y a que conclusiones tan profundas ha llegado nuestro gran y afamado Rivaille el filosofo?-me dijo en broma, mientras se sonreía aún más ampliamente.

Ah, así que quería joda? Yo le iba a dar joda.

- A la razón de mi existencia…-le dije con malicia y fingiendo suma seriedad.

-Ah, y se puede saber cuál es?- me preguntó en un tono exageradamente interesado, siguiendo el juego.

-Atarte a una cama y violarte salvajemente hasta el día que ni el viagra pueda pararmela.-le contesté, mientras una sonrisa se me escapaba por una de las comisuras de mis labios.

En ese momento la cara de Eren se había vuelto un arcoíris, pasando por todos los colores. Amarillo, verde, azul, violeta, blanco y terminando en un rojo brillante. Esto sí que estaba genial.

-¿Q-Q-Q-Q-QUÉ!?¿¡QUE QUÉ CARAJOS!?- Me preguntó alarmado. Ah… Soy un hijo de puta. Que bien se siente serlo.

-Amén.- le dije sin más.- ¿Y…? ¿Todavía tenes ganas de que vayamos a tu pieza?-volví a preguntarle con malicia, mientras una sonrisa juguetona se me escapaba de mi labio.

-R-R-R-Rivaaaaille!-se quejó aún avergonzado.- Podrías quitarte la puta costumbre de decir cosas que pongan incomoda a la gente!?- me siguió recriminando aún avergonzado. Podía ver a su Aura retorciéndose avergonzada por todos lados, prácticamente queriendo esconderse y desaparecer.

-Por supuesto que no.-me negué rotundamente.- No sería yo si dejara de hacer eso.-le aseguré.

-Agh! Basta!-me dijo aún abochornado.

- Ya dije que es imposible, nací para joderte la existencia mocoso… O aún no te enteras?-le dije tomándole el pelo, siempre disfrute de hacerlo.

-Si, si, claro.- me dijo con cinismo.- Después terminas siendo como los otros estúpidos, que tanto se hacen el macho, se hacen el macho, y entre las piernas en vez de tener un pene tienen una pena.-me dijo molesto. Y si bien no me molestó, no iba a perder la oportunidad del acoso sexual, no?

- Esta bien mocoso, tengamos un trato. Dejamos que tu culo compruebe el tamaño de mi "pena", y según el resultado, gano el permiso para joderte la existencia el resto de tus días, lo apuestas?-le dije nuevamente con burla. Otra vez, su rostro se había vuelto a poner de todos los colores.

-NO!-me dijo alarmado mientras cerraba sus ojos.- Agh, Rivaille! Ya está, vayamos a hacer el puto trabajo, antes de que me de un ataque de rabia, y te saque a patadas de aca!.-me dijo mientras se levantaba rígido y me dirigía hasta su cuarto.- Agh, encima me haces levantar cuando ya había plantado el culo.- se quejó.

Ahh, asi que andamos con problemas de flojera, eh?

-No hay problema.-le dije sin más. Lo tome por sorpresa y puse mis brazos bajo sus piernas y en su espalda. Lo levante en vilo y comencé a caminar.- Imagino que está escaleras arriba, no?-Le pregunté sin más a lo que él asintió apenado, incapaz de hablar. Le haría tantas cosas aquí mismo…-Okey, dime después cuál es tu puerta.

Ah… Era tan malditamente adorable…

Termine de subir las escaleras, y me dirigí a su habitación, el había señalado como suya a una de las puertas.

Al entrar me invadió un ambiente parecido al de la casa. Si bien la habitación estaba hecho en verdes, verdes musgos, blancos, amarillos y marrones, también tenía la peculiaridad de tener una pared entera dedicada a todos sus ídolos musicales.

Me gustaba la pieza de Eren, y algo que me gustaba más, era que no había visto un solo sector de la casa desordenado.

Sus instrumentos estaban expuestos en una de las paredes. Su cama era de una plaza y media y tenía un cubre cama, supuse tejido a mano, pues el diseño era bastante único.

También, con trozos de madera irregulares, tenía armada toda una estantería en forma de biblioteca, en ella se encontraba todo tipo de libros, mangas, juegos, y sobre todo, portarretratos, piedras y artesanías que lo decoraban.

Era bastante espaciosa. Al lado de la biblioteca había lo que parecía ser un escritorio de diseño, pues era de madera y esta era toda irregular, como si hubiese sido construido con troncos y trozos directamente rebanados de una planta.

No me sorprendería si lo hizo Eren, era muy de él.

Finalmente, al entrar a su pieza, lo tire al colchón sin ninguna delicadeza, y antes de que le salte encima, le di la espalda y me senté en la silla frente a su escritorio.

-Bueno, mocoso ¿Por dónde empezamos?.-le dije simplemente.

-Por el comienzo, obviamente.-me respondió con cinismo. Yo rodé los ojos en respuesta. _Oh, Eren, que inteligente, _musite para mis adentros con ironía.

-Ya, genio, entonces empezá.-le dije sin más. Eren no me respondió, y simplemente se sentó bien acomodado en su cama. De repente vi como la computadora se prendía sola, y todo lo que íbamos a necesitar para hacer el trabajo, pasaban por encima de mi cabeza desde su cama, al escritorio frente mío, y esperó.

-Hagamos así.- comenzó.- Vamos a dividirlo, será más sencillo. Tu confías en mí y yo confío en ti.-me dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.-Yo hago toda la mitad del libro, y vos andá haciendo toda la otra mitad de investigación.- me dijo.

Muy bien mocoso, así me gusta, hagamos las cosas prácticas.

-De acuerdo, yo entonces todo lo que consigo lo redacto en un Word y te lo dicto.-le dije sin más.

-En eso estaba pensando.- me respondió simplemente con una sonrisa, mientras "agarraba" los libros.

Yo me dediqué a buscar por internet toda información que pueda llegar a servirnos. Que me gusten las cosas prácticas no significa que me gusten insulsas.

Se me dio por mirar a Eren. En parte quería comprobar si no hacía el vago, pero con lo que me encontré, me sorprendió realmente. Era hipnotizante verlo.

A los costados de Eren había un lápiz, una birome, y dos lapiceras de color, todo flotando alrededor de Eren. En frente de él, todos los libros de texto abiertos, los cuales iba leyendo.

El lápiz comenzó a subrayar todo, y las lapiceras ya empezaban a hacer el encabezado. Incluso el boceto de la decoración para la presentación.

Lo dejo sin decorar aún y comenzó con la primera consigna. El simplemente leía el libro, y la lapicera delante de él escribía. Mientras, como se ve que le sobraba tiempo, había abierto su cartuchera con microfibras y había empezado a colorear y rellenar los bocetos de la presentación.

Era todo un espectáculo, literalmente un pulpo. Salí de mi ensoñación y volví a lo mío. Lo redacte y corregí mil veces, y para cuando nos dimos cuenta, una hora y media ya había pasado.

Lo terminamos cada uno por su lado, entonces yo miré a Eren para avisarle que iba a comenzar a dictar.

El simplemente me siguió, mientras lo otro se iba guardando "solo", y se ordenaba en el cuarto.

Tardamos otra media hora en pasar todo, y el trabajo nos quedó bien equilibrado. Eren había decidido por su propia cuenta el encargarse de la presentación, seguramente porque la cantidad de consignas que tenía la parte de investigación era mayor a la que se hacía con libros.

Tal y como dije, era práctico y eficaz. La presentación había quedado hecha toda una obra de arte, y en ningún momento me habló más de lo necesario, plenamente concentrado en lo que hacía.

El estuvo de acuerdo con mis redacciones, yo revisé las de él, y me gustaron también. El chico no escatimaba en palabras, y tenía un muy buen vocabulario.

Note como Eren crujió todos sus huesos mientras se estiraba. Luego, se levantaba lentamente de la cama y se dirigía a su puerta.

-Voy a ir a despertar a mi papá, todavía duerme como una morza. ¿Querés que comamos algo en la cocina o traigo las cosas a la pieza?-le pregunté.

Yo le mire con toda la flojera que podía cargar para moverme.

-Ya, ya, está bien, ya entendí. "Ahora ni Jesus me mueve de donde me planté"- me dijo en broma,traduciendo mi expresión, mientras otra de sus hermosas sonrisas adornaba su cara.- Ya vengo, ya que está, voy a traer las cosas para comer también. Usá la computadora si queres.-me dijo sin más y se retiró.

Iba a hacerle caso, pero algo me llamó la atención. Mire la biblioteca personal de él, la cual se veía muy variada, pensaba en pedirle prestado algo. Estaba mirando los libros , cuando me llamaron la atención la sección de mangas. Mierda que tenía muchos.

Decidí tomar uno de los que tenían una cobertura azul al azar, ya que estos no tenían absolutamente ningún título, y lo abrí. La verdad, debo decir que me dejo algo impactado.

Yaoi.

Tome otro cualquiera y lo ojee.

Yaoi.

Agarre unos cuantos más para ver qué onda.

Más y más yaoi.

_Wow Eren, que forma taaan discreta de esconderlos. _Pensé con cinismo, mientras dejaba todo acomodado en su lugar. Me sorprendió ya que no sabía que también le gustaban ese tipo de cosas.

Pero bueno, supongo que no tuve que haberlo hecho, el que Eren era homosexual no era un secreto para nadie. Simplemente lanzé un bufido a modo de risa, y seguí husmeado, a ver que más podría encontrar sobre ese mocoso.

Cómo que ahora me era muy interesante tenerlo como objeto de estudio. Aunque es bastante transparente, apuesto lo que sea a que Eren es toda una caja de sorpresas. Lo quería, quería tenerlo todo, quería saberlo todo de él.

Entonces, en mi mente, de repente un pensamiento sin poder evitarlo se me cruzó.

_Tu definitivamente no te salvas..._

Ahora que me daba cuenta mi situación ya no tenía vuelta atrás.

_Serás mío, mocoso. _

.

.

.

**Bueno, bueno, hemos llegado al final del cap :DDD! Les gustó?**

**Se que me he tardado, pero adivinen que? Estoy de vacaciones, wiii xD! Asique de ahora en más podre actualizar mucho más rápido xD.**

**La razón por la cual no pude actualizar en todo el mes es porque estoy en mi anteúltimo año de secundaria, o sea, el último que podes repetir, entonces como que los profesores se ponen con todo a ver a cuantos nos hacen la cola ¿), y bueno, entre la secu, el concer e inglés, mis tiempos se vieron mucho más reducidos. **

**Por lo general se piensa que escribir no cuesta demasiado, ni toma tanto trabajo, menos tratándose de fics. Bueno, el que lo piensa, déjenme informarles que está muy mal xD. Cada capítulo, ya sea de este, o del otro fic que estoy haciendo, me llevan de entre 80 a 100 horas de trabajo, entre escribirlo, corregirlo, corregirlo de nuevo, releerlo y volverlo a reescribir, hacer la corrección final, armar las notas, y contestar cada review, y hacer una ultima dos correcciones. **

**Para sacar las cuentas, imaginense que me toma una hora entera escribir 800 palabras si las escribo de corrido y sin pensarlas mucho. Los documentos totales que eh subido (a excepción de solo tres) conllevan entre 10.000 y 17.000 palabras. Saquen la cuenta que me toma solo escribir.Y luego reescribir lo mismo una docena de veces hasta que me guste xD.**

**Pero bueno, no me quejo, adoro hacer esto xDDD. Solamente me tome la molestia de decirles el porqué me lleva tanto tiempo actualizar, y encima, nunca obtengo un resultado perfecto y sin errores xD. Eso me frustra xD. Pero bueno, es lo que hay, ya algún día conseguiré algo mío que realmente me satisfaga a un 100 por ciento. (Lo único que lo ha logrado fue la traducción de la VN que hice… Y porque era una traducción xD)**

**Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo y el que les hayan agradado mis OoC's (siempre me siento insegura a la hora de hacerlo). A partir del que viene prometo mucho más humor, acción, y una narrativa mucho más concreta de este AU pues ya está básicamente todo explicado ¿).**

**También, vale agregar que el chiste/ situación de "minusválido mental" es sacado de la película "Esperando a la carroza" xD. Es que esa frase es genial, y la voy a usar bastante, creo xD. **

**Ah si, para aquellos que estén esperando el próximo cap de Una Torpe Caída, prometo que estaré actualizándolo dentro de (seguramente) tres días :D. **

**Ahorita si… Como es la costumbre… A contestar reviews :DDDD!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dada:** Holaa querida :D! Muchas gracias por dejarme tu review en la historia, has sido la primera! Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado, realmente me ha hehco muy feliz saberlo :D!

Bueno, espero que este cap te haya gustado, en lo posible xD, más que el anterior, y bueno, la verdad estoy algo intranquila, ya que decidí utilizar el OoC en Eren haciendo que basicamente tenga una doble personalidad xD. Realemente adoraría saber si ha cubierto tus espectativas, y bueno, respecto a Levi, hare que en el próximo capítulo defnitivamente lo adoren ?). Muchas gracias nuevamente por darme tu apoyo querida :D!

Bye~ ^^.

.

**Valepaz 1992:** Oh si! Adoro los reviews largos! Muchísimas thank you por darme tanto apoyo! Por cierto, no es que no me haya llegado tu review, sucede que tuve que eliminar la historia y resubirla, pues cometí ciertos errores en el primer intento.

La verdad, si bien no soy fanática de los Omegaverse, Helena, una lectora, me hizo el pedido y me dio la idea. Fue genial, puesto que pude de repente canalizar un montón de ideas sueltas que tenía sobre ellos, y de la nada tenía un gran rompecabezas al que por fin pude empezar a armar!

No tengo ni idea de como se me ocurrió esto de que Eren fuera ambas, me llegó como una bofetada, y para ser sincera, aún me duele el golpe xDD. Pero me alegro muchísimo que esto te haya gustado, y creeme, el estar juntos no lo tendrán tan fácil xD. Solo espero que te gusten como he decidido manejar los C's en este AU, pues encontraras muchos detallas que poseeran cada uno para adaptarce a este AU xDD. Y si, digamos que Levi si es un tantito promiscuo xDD.

Ojala te haya gustado mucho este capítulo también, prometo que trataré que el tercero sea mucho mejor xD! Y ahora que estoy de vacas, podre actualizar mucho más rápido :D! Te mando muchos besitos y abrasos querida :D!

Bye~ ^^.

.

**Gabbitha**** Vega/ Gaby:** AWWWWWWWWWW! Muchisimas gracias T.T! Realmente agradezco inmensamente tu apoyo, no sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho tu review!

Bueno, respecto a la escena, realmente fue mi favorita también xD! Adore poner a esos dos peleando, pero creeme, no se quedará ahí ?). Y si, Eren es genial, ya vas a ver que tanto Levi como Eren están re rotos xD! Son re OP los hijo de fruta xDDD!

Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como el primero, y espero no hayas ignorado las notas, pues no explicare mucho más dentro del cap xD. Ahí puse todo respecto a los C's, en el próximo, pondré unas cositas más y ya podrán saberlo todo para entender lo que suceda en el U xD. Espero no te hayan molestado mis OoC's, y bueno, si bien no he desarrollado mucho a Levi, prometo que lo conoceran mucho más :D!

Ah si, gracias por dejarme 3 reviews xDD! En realidad, hay veces en las que no se suben inmediatamente, y los review guest tardan tres días en publicarse en el fic, solo llegan instantaneamente a nuestro e-mail xD. Pero, quedate tranquila que los ví a todos xD! Gracias también por preocuperte en hacermelos llegar, sos ADORABLE!

Bueno, te mando muchos besos y abrazos querida, cuídate :D!

Bye~ ^^.

.

**Helena Bl:**Hola querida mía :DD! Lamento mucho mis enriedos, debido a eso, decidí hacer directamente las explicaciones en las notas, jeje, a que soy genial xD? Espero que ahora te sea más facil comprenderlo, pues a ti esta dedicado este fic y todos mis agradecimientos, fuiste tú mi gran musa inspiradora no ?)?Asi que no tendría sentido si no lo pudieses disfrutar.

Se entiende perfectamente tu situación, puedes estar segura de ello, pero bueno, tampoco es como si tuvieras que pedir disculpas por ello xD. En realidad creo haber nombrado un anime que es viejo (HunterxHunter) y una pelicula (El aprendíz del brujo) que por cierto, está protagonizada por Nicolas Cage y es realmente muy buena. De ahí me inspire solo un poco, pues creo haber deformado tanto las ideas de allí que están irreconocibles en realidad xD. El resto es cosa (locura) mía xD.

No es ninguna molestia mi querida Musa T.T. Realmente me alegra saber que te haya gustado, y espero que este cap te agrade mucho también, en lo posible, mucho más que el anterior T.T!

Y gracias por prometerme tu apoyo, me hace muy feliz querida mía x3!

Llendo a ese cap, también fué mi escena favorita, y bueno, como que es muy divertido imaginarlo a padre y (futuro) yerno peleando xD. No te voy a mentir, el incesto Jeaguer también me está tentando para esos fines xD. Igual, como que en este cap (y en el fic) la relación padre-hijo que tiene es de naturaleza medio dudosa, no xD?

Bueno espero que te haya gustado mucho este cap, y bueno, te mando todos mis besos y abrazos a ti querida mía :D!

Bye~^^.

.

**Yuko Sama:** Muchísimas gracias querida por tu review :D! Realmente agradezco tu apoyo y no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te haya encantado :D.

Espero que este cap te haya gustado aún más que el anterior ya que le he puesto mucho empeño y esfuerzo :'3, y espero que los OoC's no te hayan sido desagradables :/. Muchísimas gracias por leerme, te mando muchos besos y abrasos querida :D!

Bye~^^.

.

**Asagui Yakuza:**Jjajajajajjaja xD! Si, estas tramas tienen lo suyo, no xD? No pude aguantarme el hacer una una vez que me lo pidieron xD. Hehe, por cierto, casi lo olvido xD, Hello Kohai :3! Y no, dejame decirte que no tiene por qué darme cancer un review xD, y encima uno tan lindo como el tuyo ;). Muchas gracias por tu apoyo querida mía! Y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado mucho más que el anterior xD! Me ezforce mucho, sobre todo para hacer que Levi no le salte encima a Eren tan rápido xD!

Bueno, te mando muchísimos besos y abrazos mi querida-y no se si chibi moe- kohai x3!

Bye~^^.

.

**Gasaaitalex 234:** OW Yes! Muchas gracias :DD! Adoro saber que te haya gustado tanto, y aprecio mucho el que me hayas dejado tu review mi querida :D! Bueno, espero que con este Pov de Rivaille te hayas sacado la duda sobre lo que piensa de Eren, no xD? Y digamos que si está sospechando algo xD. Bueno, espero que esta primera parte del encuentro te haya gustado xD, ne? Y bueno, lamento que mis actualizaciones no son exactamente "prontas" xD, pero que decirte, realmente no pude hacerlo antes xD. Ahora, que estoy libre, podré hacerlo mucho más rápido :D!

Bueno, querida mía, que decirte, muchas gracias por demostrarme tu apoyo, te mando muchísimos besos y abrazos para allá donde tu estés xD!

Bye~^^.

.

**Pauli:** JJAJAJAJJAJAJAJ ADORO EL DRAMATISMO QUE ME DEJASTE EN TU REVIEW xD! No se, pero te re imagine mientras lo decías xDD. Muchísimas gracias por decirme así tan emocionada el que te haya gustado mi fic xD! Realmente tu review me hizo super feliz xD!. Jjajajaj que decirte, todas queremos que Levi descubra que Eren es un Omega por encontrarlo en su etapa de celo xD. Y que cumpla con su salvaje promesa ?) (la de su "razón de existir" que puse en el cap xD).

Ay, no sabes lo que senti cuando leí que te hice soñar despierta T.T! Es muy importante cuando eso le sucede a alguien con una historia T.T! Lamneto no haber actualizado rápido, pero bueno, ahora que estaré libre, podré actualizar mucho más seguido xD!. Buyeno, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como el primero xD! Espero muy contenta tu opinion!

Nos vemos queirda, te mando muchos cariños y abrazos!

Bye~^^!

.

**Min Akane Akatsuki:** Kyaaaaaa! Si lo hice xD! Jejeje... Bueno, para empezar, dejame decirter que por mi me escribes todo lo que quieras, adoro los reviews largos xD! Asi que no te me contengas baby xD!.

Aww no sabes la sonrisa estúpida que me pone el leer tu review xD. Y también me da pena º\(x/././x)/º! Es como que cuando me dices que me ama me pone rojita ewe *yuri time xD*.

Bueno, yo solo me miré el anime viejo, y la verdad, aunque ellos usaban NEN, tome algunas características de los NEN para hacer mis Auras que son bastante notorias xD. Tambien el hecho de clasificarlos, y relacionarlos (en algún caso) con la personalidad xD.

Muchísimas gracias por hacerme saber lo mucho que te ha gustado T.T! Jjajajaj, me encantan tus especulaciones el fic xD, jejeje, son geniales xD. Si, el Grisha vs Rivaille se viene con todo xD, y oh si que le conviene comenzar a moverse nuestro (ahora no tan) enanito Rivaille, pues Eren si que será el amor de su existencia *¬*. Sobre los baños, a mucha gente debe estar picandole la curiosidad, digamos que lo relataré en un futuro xD.

Bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el comienzo, y solo espero que te haya gustado mucho más este capítulo, realmente deposite muchas esperanzas en él T.T! Sin mencionar de que lo hice esperar demasiado como para no haber traído algo decente, no xD?. Y bueno, si bien en realidadc si hay un par de Omegarverse Riren dando vuelta por ahí, es cierto que han salido demasiados Ereri's, y para mi gusto, tengo que admitir que este fandom ya me está jodiendo xD, siento que se está infestando ya de Ereri, hay cada vez más cantidad xD!(fujoshi que odia al Levi Uke y al Eren Seme como C's. El Ereri es el rejunte máximo de eso, después toda pareja con Levi Uke, y toda pareja con Eren seme me disgusta/las odio xD.) Y bueno, bien por aquellas que los shipean y todo lo que quieras, obviamente yo directamente ni miro esos fics ni les presto atención, no me interesa molestarlas en su burbujita de felicidad porqu ninguna de ellas ha venido a molestar la mía :3. Eso sería algo realmente estúpido, no xD? Menos mal que aunque sea ya logramos la coexistencia pacífica en el Fandom xD. Pero bueno, no te voy a mentir, me molesta un poco el solo verlas, porque es como que "quitan espacio", pero a ella debe pasarles lo mismo con los Riren xD, y para ser sinceras, también me duele ver cuando alguna escritora favorita mía de Riren, escribe también algún Ereri, me siento traicionada xD. Y lo mismo me pasa con los tumblrs que originalmente comenzaron como exclusivamente Riren, y ahora pusieron cosas del otro fandom también, al verlo me puso tan furiosa que lloraba, es algo muy fuerte lo que tengo en contra de esos OoC, ni yo se por qué los detesto tanto xD! ¡Juro que lo intente! ¡Comencé leyendo de ambos! ¡Ni yo entiendo por qué tanto odio, lo juro xD!... Pero bueno, no puedo ir y simplemente lincharlas xD, también cumplen mis caprichos con el Riren xD... Se salvan por eso no más xD.

Bueno, dejando lo otro de lado, Levi mide 1.70 y Eren 1.73 xD. Y bueno, no falta agregar que estoy deacuerdo contigo después de todo lo que puse hayá arriba no xD! Son un puto pecado x3!.

Bueno, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto o más que el anterior, realmente tengo muchas espectativas xD! Te mando muchísimos besos y abrazos, nos leeremos en el próximo cap xD!

Bye~^^.

.

**Lodofmars:** Ow, muchísimas gracias :D! Me alegra mucho saber que te ha parecido interesante y llamativo,realmente me puso muy contenta el que me lo hayas dicho y agradezco hondamente el que te hayas molestado en dejarme tu review y mostrarme tu apoyo T.T.

Espero que este capítulo te haya llamado tanto como el anterior, y bueno, espero que quede más claro con la info del Au todo esto de las auras xD. Senti la necesidad de hacerlo de esa forma, era medio estresante tener que narrar e informar/explicar al mismo tiempo xD.

Te mando muchísimos besos y abrazos querida, nos leeremos en el próximo cap :D!

Bye~^^.

.

**Rina Ackerman:** Hola querida :D! Muchas gracias por dejarme tu review y por permitirme saber que te ha gustado mi fic :3! Y dejame dacirte que ya no tienes que esperar más xD! (voz: Ah, si?-cinismo- que tal si dices algo que ya no sepamos? yo: Cállate pendeja ¬¬.) Espero que esta continuación te haya gustado tanto como el primer cap :D! Te mando muchísimos besos y abrazos!

Bye~^^.

.


	3. Dentro de mi

**Hola :D! Si, he vuelto! Lo lamento muchísimo, no tengo excusas por mi tardanza, realmente he tenido unos serios inconvenientes, y sobre todo, el inesperado aumento de actividad en mi vida social ha hecho que practicamente no este en mi casa y mucho menos en la computadora. **

**Tuve momentos en los que me he bloqueado, pero por fin, salgo airosa y exitosa de todos ellos. **

**Como disculpas, decidí que, junto con las actualizaciones de este fic y UTC, les regalaré un hermoso one-shot para que se meen de la risa y tengan, de paso, porno del bueno :3. **

**Bueno como ya sabrán, he dicho antes que en estas notas finalizaría de explicar el contexto de este AU, así que aquí vamos con ellas! No se las pierdan, que será esencial para lo que viene en el fic!**

**Y como leí que decía una escritora de aquí, es cierto que últimamente está habiendo demasiado Ereri, suficiente como para que me produzca malestar estomacal *no jode a nadie pero odia fervientemente el emparejamiento y el malestar estomacal es literal* por lo tanto, decidí que es hora de ponerme más las pilas y bombardear este lugar con Riren para equilibrar la balanza, y en lo posible, inclinarla más hacia este lado :3. (*harta de no tener suficiente Riren para leer hasta el punto de que lee sus propios fics*) Así que supongo que me verán más seguido por aquí xD. **

**Acepto toda clase de ideas y peticiones?), pero no olviden esto: _JAMÁS_ me pidan un Rivaille Uke o juro que las mandaré a freír espárragos :3. Y lo estoy diciendo en serio... No será tan dulce como suena aquí :3 y no me importará ser violenta *w*. Mientras no olviden eso, cualquier idea que tengan dando vuelta en la cabeza y quieran aunque sea un one-shot con respecto a ella, pues aquí estoy :D, con los brazos abiertos :D. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Historia:**

**Luego de la guerra fría, finalmente lo que todos temían sobre el M.A.D ocurría. El capitalismo y el comunismo se enfrentaron en una guerra sangrienta. La llamada "Gran guerra química" u "Guerra del Hongo" y títulada luego en los libros de historia como "La guerra del renacimiento de la humanidad", la cual contaba con tres partes. **

**La titulada "Sección uno" de la guerra, fue cuando las armas químicas estallaron provocando una radioactividad tal que la ciencia tuvo que investigar nuevamente las condiciones geológicas del mundo. Ya nada era como antes... Los humanos terminaron mutándose hasta lo que son hoy en día, y comenzó un periodo de investigación a fondo a cerca de esta nueva raza humana, sin mencionar, la naturaleza de este nuevo mundo que nos rodeaba. **

**La titulada "Sección dos" de la guerra, fue cuando se incorporaron las habilidades de esta nueva raza a la guerra, y finalmente, el mundo se había visto militarizado, desde lo social, hasta lo político y lo cultural. A partir de esta fase, nuevos estándares sociales surgieron, y fue la etapa más cruel: Los Omegas eran obligados a ser encerrados en prostíbulos con un único propósito de existencia: la reproducción (especialmente los Omegas Especiales, se creía que sus hijos saldrían más fuertes, así como cuando se reproducían dos Alfas), tanto los Betas como los Alfas recibían entrenamiento militar desde los 10 años, y aquellos que eran Betas Especiales y a los Alfas en general se les obligaban a entrenar extra, por el entrenamiento de su habilidad, sin mencionar que se les obligaba a convertirse en asesinos desde muy temprana edad. Luego, al llegar los 18 años, todos entraban al ejercito obligatoriamente, sin capacidad de elección. **

**"La sección tres" esta caracterizada por una vuelta en el tablero crucial. La derrota de los comunistas sobre los ingleses en tres batallas decisivas marco la victoria ya cantada, hasta que por fin, la Libertad Socialista (cómo se había pasado a llamar para ese momento) se había transformado en el estilo de vida que marcaría la nueva era. A su vez, de la parte pertenciente al pensamiento izquierdo, las correas se habían aflojado, y le habían permitido a todos los habitantes el recuperar sus derechos: más que nada a los Omegas, a quienes hasta se les ofreció entrenamiento para ser parte del cuerpo médico de la milicia. **

**Con esto último, finalmente hasta los del bando contrario decidieron aliarse a la izquierda, puesto que querían sus derechos de regreso, y finalmente habían comprendido (mediante inflitrados que plantaban la semilla de la duda) la realidad que querían para este nuevo mundo. **

**Y así, fue como la finalización de una era había finalizado para comenzar otra mucho mejor. **

**Las Alas del Pueblo, como se llamo al bando ganador, persiguió y asesino a todo corrupto existente sobre la faz de la tierra. **

**Forzó a las grandes compañías a la estatización de sus empresas y a la colaboración con el Estado. **

**Se formó un nuevo banco donde las riquezas de todos los países fueron depositadas para luego ser redistribuídas de forma completamente equitativa y funcional a la cantidad de habitantes de cada región y cambió la estructura geográfica del mundo. **

**Los países se transformaron en sectores. Cada sector representaba un vocablo en particular, donde los sobrevivientes de cada país eran reubicados de forma tal que todos aquellos que compartían lenguaje queden juntos. Se les permitía mantener su idioma, pero a la vez, todos en ese sector debian hablar un mismo idioma en común: el proveniente de su Raíz. **

** De esta forma la comunicación se hacía más sencilla, puesto que por decreto, todos debían aprender lo básico del idioma de cada sector para poder así mantener una buena comunicación global. Y para que, en caso de secuestro y exportación hacia otro sector que no sea de tu origen, aunque sea el individuo posea la capacidad básica para pedir ayuda. **

**El resultado fue la conformación de seis grandes sectores: Sector 1: Raíz Latín, Sector Dos: Raíz Anglo, Sector tres: Raíz Hebreo, Sector cuatro: Terras (todos los idiomas afrícanos y aborígenes) Sector cinco: Simbolísmo Oriental. (Simbólismo refiere a lenguaje simbólico: todo idioma con uso de símbolos en lugar de letras en su escritura, como lo son el Japones, el Chino, el Coreano, morse etc.) Sector seis: Raíz Persa. **

**En el sector uno, todos los habitantes, ademas de su idioma natal, debían saber hablar Latín, su verdadera lengua madre. **

**En el sector dos todos debían saber hablar el Anglosajón, ademas de, naturalmente, su idioma natal**

**En el sector tres todos debían saber hablar y leer en hebreo.**

**En el sector cuatro, fue el último en determinarse su lengua general, puesto que todas eran lenguas madre. Para esto se analizó con mucho cuidado cada idioma, y se decidió seleccionar el más sencillo de aprender, y a su vez, el que más parecido tenía con el resto de los idiomas: el Guaraní. **

**En el sector cinco se eligió el Japones como el idioma general, a pesar de que debió haber sido el Chino. El problema es que, igual que con el Sector Terra, el Japones era el más fácil de aprender de todos los idiomas orientales.**

**En el sector seis finalmente se decidió por el Persa modificado, ya que poseía más palabras y la gran mayoría de estos países lo manejaban. **

**Por qué no se eligió simplemente un solo idioma de habla mundial? Porque eso estupidizaría al ser humano. Hacía muchísimos años que se había descubierto y confirmado el hecho de que el saber más de un idioma aumentaban el IQ del cerebro y la capacidad de su memoria. De esta manera, cada habitante debía saber por lo menos, dos idiomas a la perfección, y lo básico de cinco idiomas más. Con el tiempo, el ser humano se había vuelto cada vez más inteligente realmente, llegando a la actualidad, donde había humanos capaces de llegar a manejar más del 30% de su materia gris a conciencia. **

**Luego de esto, cada sector fue dividido en regiones según el habla que fueron ennumeradad, nombradas así entonces, con las iniciales de su sector y el número de la región que este poseía. Por ejemplo, en este caso, la historia ocurre en el Sector 1, más precisamente en la región RL16. (RL: Raíz Latin 16: habla francesa) **

**Cada región contaba con tres Presidentes y un gobierno democrático como el conocido. Y cada sector poseía 10 Comandantes junto con un Gabinete Consejero. De esta forma se aseguraba un control del poder equitativo y justo, y que no haya abusos por parte de alguno de los superiores al mando. Así mismo, la Honorable Cámara de la Justicia era renovada cada cuatro años y mediante elecciones, al igual que todos los anexos que conformaban al gobierno en sí. **

**Por decreto, también se decidió frenar todo avance tecnológico u arquitectónico hasta encontrar nuevamente un equilibrio con la naturaleza. La Ciencia en general, se avocó única y exclusivamente a los avances en el campo de la Medicina y la alimentación. Así mismo, se aplico un control de natalidad mundial para prevenir la superpoblación: cada una de las mujeres, y cada uno de los hombres podían tener SOLO hasta tres hijos... Una vez que un hombre tenía su tercer hijo, se le hacía la vasectomía, y a una mujer, la ligadura de trompas. **

**La nueva tecnología sería lanzada una vez se halla encontrado la forma de producir absolutamente todo producto ecológico, y se utilizaría unica y exclusivamente el petroleo que había sido extraído hasta el momento, pues se había prohibido su extracción. Una vez se acabe el recurso a disposición que tenían, todas las industrias y las ciudades estaban obligadas a utilizar las fuentes alternativas que con tanto empeño se habían descubierto antes de la Gran Guerra Química.**

**Así fue como pasó casi un siglo en donde la tecología a dispocición del consumismo de la sociedad habia quedado estancada en su lugar, y en donde habían dedicado especial atención al planeta tierra para que se recupere como es debido. A 15 años de entrar en el sigo XXII, esta fue lanzada a distribución: tecnología completamente ecológica, descartable y biodegradable, que se suministraba a través de un trueque con el producto viejo. El producto viejo era llevado a reciclaje, donde todo el materialutilizado en el se lo reutilizaba para seguir haciendo más de estos productos. **

**En conjunto, los cinco sectores organizaron Brigadas Exploradoras, donde por obligación todo habitante mayor de 18 años y menor a 50 años debían colaborar, para convertir en ciudades hasta los sectores más inhóspitos de la Tierra. De esta forma, lo que antes eran villas o fabellas, así mismo como los que eran mansiones y campos descomunales, se transformaron en barrios, y se establecieron sectores específicos para la producción de alimentos y luego, su manufacturación, así como para todo lo que sea industria.**

**De esta forma, luego de 10 años de continuos avances, se había logrado que exista en todo el mundo única y exclusivamente una clase social: la media-alta.**

**No había nadie que posea más que otro, no había nadie con privilegios ante la ley, desde el médico hasta el basurero ganaban un buen sueldo y poseían una vida estable más una buena capacidad ahorrativa. **

**Hubo familias muy adineradas que decidieron acostumbrarse a un buen estilo de vida trabajador de buena manera. Hubo otras a las que se les tuvo que poner un arma en la cabeza.**

**Pero el gran logro fue el nuevo pensamiento donde la discriminación estaba prohíbida en la sociedad: penada por la ley, y por la sociedad misma. **

**Exactamente, las leyes se tornaron más duras, penando hasta con estadía en la cárcel a aquel que fuese denunciado por misoginia. **

**Las penas más fuertes se hallaban sobre los violadores y los asesinos, puesto que estos se los penaba con la ****muerte.**

**Las constituciones ya no abalaban ningún crimen cometido bajo el pretexto de ser parte de una cultura-religión. Y la religión tampoco tenía poder político.**

**A la vez, se volvieron más flexibles y realistas: El matrimonio homosexual era avalado en todo el mundo, tanto hombres como mujeres solteros estaban avalados a poder adoptar a un niño aunque signifique ser criados por una sola figura paterna, tanto hombres como mujeres podían pedir dos semanas de vacaciones pagas por paternidad, y tanto hombres como mujeres poseían el mismo derecho de pedir licencia por maternidad. **

**(Si, así como existen hombres capaces de quedar embarazados (Omegas másculinos) existen mujeres capaces de embarazar (Alfas femeninos)) **

**Legalizaron las drogas más inofensivas y las suministraba el mismo Estado para mantener el control de estas y frenar el narcotráfico (así también como enviaban a rehabilitación a los adictos), y lograron eliminar todo rastro de las drogas más peligrosas, sobre todo, las de laboratorio.**

**En cuanto al negocio del sexo, fue minuciosamente organizado y alavado por expertos en psicología, y solo estaban permitidos trabajar en él la gente que pasaba el examen psicológico que determinaba si estos tenian un verdadero gusto y deseo por la labor, y no que fuera por obligación. Las y los prostitutos debían estar en blanco, y cualquier proxeneta que contaba con trabajadores sin registrar y sin su examen psicológico aprobado eran condenados a cadena perpetua por trata y prostitución ilegal. Lo mismo sucedía con las actrices y los actores porno. **

**Se permitía la libre expresión pero estaba absolutamente prohibido expresar ideas de derecha. Los que aún estaban bajo esos pensamientos, eran perseguidos y eliminados, pues eran una amenaza para esta nueva sociedad que estaban tratando de plantear: Un mundo donde el trabajo y el sudor de cada uno sea pagado como se merece, un mundo donde nadie debía por qué sufrir carencias solo para que a alguien le sobre, un mundo donde por fin se pueda hablar sobre igualdad: Imposible mientras existía el capitalismo quien centraba su existencia en la diferencia de clases sociales. **

**El abuso a los animales también era fuertemente penado en todo el mundo, si eran mascotas, debían estar en perfectas condiciones, si eran para alimento, debían poseer una buena crianza y no se podía matar más de lo que se demandaba, si eran razas exóticas en cautiverio, solo se podían conservar aquellos que nacían en cautiverio y hasta cierta edad, luego debían ser habilitados para integrarlos a su habitat natural, y estaba completamente prohíbido sacar a un animal salvaje de allí, a no ser que sea por auxiliarlo. Y todo diseñador que se atreva a crear nuevamente prendas de piel, eran condenados a ser despellejados vivos, al igual que al animal que torturaron para crear tal inutilidad. **

**Aún así, no todo es color de rosa. Si bien, por fin dentro del mundo legal la humanidad había logrado la paz y la felicidad mundial, aún quedaban prófugos sedientos de dinero y poder en el bajo mundo, que generación a generación habían trasmitido sus deseos e ideales de volver a la vieja Era (sXV-XXI) entre ellos, puesto que este mundo económicamente homogéneo nunca había sido conveniente para ellos. **

**Estos eran la red de organización mafiosa, que tomaban a menudo acciones terroristas. Naturalmente, estos traficaban animales, drogas, órganos, niños, mujeres y hombres para exclavisar sexualmente, y por supuesto, manejaban mucho dinero en negro, así como se traficaban o se vendían en negro todo tipo de riqueza o extravaganza, como lo eran joyas o pinturas robadas. **

**Estos grupos mafiosos eran llamados Hongos por la sociedad, y se llamaban Idealistas a sí mismos. **

**La Sociedad de Las Legiones fue la milicia mundial creada para combatir justamente este mal. Existían muchos y vastos campos de entrenamiento en todo el mundo, y los Alfa Espejo eran solicitados especialmente para entrar. El resto de la población, incluídos Alfas, Betas y Omegas debían presentar exámenes de admisión dos veces: para entrar al entrenamiento y a la escuela militar, y posteriormente, para graduarse y formar parte del cuerpo militar. **

**La Sociedad de Las Legiones estaban divididas en tres tipos de profesionales: Los Agentes de Inteligencia, los Agentes de Campo, y los Verdugos. Luego de entrar al cuerpo militar, cada individuo tenía derecho a apuntar a la rama que le guste. **

**Los Agentes de Inteligencia eran los encargados de realizar todas las labores mentales: estrategias, investigaciones, perfiles, y desarrollo de armamento. **

**Los Agentes de Campo eran aquellos que eran enviados a infiltrarse, a realizar chequeos de zonas y rastrillajes, a investigar las escenas del crimen, y finalmente, como subordinados de los Verdugos a la hora de un enfrentamiento. **

**Los Verdugos eran los conocidos Asesinos de Asesinos. Estos eran enviados especialmente a eliminar y se los mandaba en misiones de alto riesgo. Actualmente, todos los Verdugos en la Asociación de Las Legiones era Alfas Espejos, o bien, eran Alfas Caballeros a punto de llegar a su nivel como Espejos. **

**Tanto Eren como Rivaille apuntan exactamente a esta última rama. **

**Y en resumen, esto es todo el contexto político, social y económico de este AU.**

** Con esto está absolutamente todo explicado, y cualquiera que quiera utilizarlo para un fic- sea del fandom que sea-, puede hacerlo pidiéndome permiso por Inbox, y titulándolo como "Allen's Omegaverse AU by S K Allen-chan". Yo incluso me prestaré a pasar los resumenes, y por qué no, a darles apoyo con su fic :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, pertenecen a su autor y creador, Hajime Isayama.**

**ADV: Lenguaje vulgar, costumbres argentinas, proximamente lunfardo argentino y lunfardo+lenguaje musical, OoC's, OC's, futuro Lemmon.**

**Ya saben, todos los reviews contestados al final :D!**

**Y obviamente, mi querida y bellísima Helena (ackelos blackwood) espero que disfrutes muchísimo de este cap T.T!**

**Enjoy~ :D.**

.

.

.

**Dentro de mí:**

Pov Rivaille:

Mientras revisaba la biblioteca de Eren, podía escuchar los ruidos que venían desde la pieza de al lado, puesto que la puerta estaba abierta, e imagine que la de la pieza del padre de Eren también.

Eran golpes, sabanas jaladas, una voz ronca y otra gritando…

Pobre Eren… Jamás imagine que despertar al señor Jeguer sería tan problematíco.

-¡Grisha!.-escuchaba gritando a Eren, porque ya había perdido la paciencia y se había cansado de llamarle "papá, papá"-¡Dale! ¡Mové el culo!- le escuchaba quejándose a Eren.

-Cinco minutos máas~…-escuche la voz adormilada del doctor Jeaguer.-

-¡Vamos, eu! ¡Arriba! ¡Qué cinco minutos ni cinco minutos, AHORA!¡Te tenes que levantar!- le escuchaba al pobre Eren. Tape mi boca con mi mano, ahogando mis risas, esto era simplemente demasiado.-

-Caaarla~.- _¿¡Qué!? Uuuuh, alguien se va a enojar…-_ Cielo, porfa, solo cinco minutos máas~, daaale~…Acostate un ratito conmigo~! Hoy no vamos a poder dormir juntoos~-Le escuche rogando con voz melosa al padre (jamás en mi vida creí que escucharía así al señor Jaguer) y después de esto solo pude escuchar un pesado silencio...

Oh shit, podía imaginarme la cara de Eren…

La tensión llegaba hasta la habitación de él… De hecho, hasta sentía el Aura de Eren poniéndose densa como una roca, cómo es que su padre estando al lado no lo hacía?

**-YA DESPIERTA ETÚPIDO VIEJO!-**Jalón, golpe, cosas callendo, gemido de dolor.

_Auch, pobre Grisha…_pensé con un poco de empatía, mientras hacía una mueca. Si que tenía el sueño pesado ese tipo.

Aunque también siento un poco de envidia, me hubiese gustado que mi mamá hubiese tenido la misma suerte con mi viejo… Ocho años, y ese viejo Jeaguer aún sueña con su mujer, impensado para mi familia.

-Au~…Eren~-le escuche quejándose aún con voz dormida… Ahora entiendo cuando Eren dijo que su padre **todavía **dormía "como una morsa". Era literal...-No tenías porque ser tan brusco…-

-Mira que confundir a mamá con un adolescente de 17 años…-le recriminó, con su voz ofuscada.- Vamos, andando, arriba, que en un rato te tenes que ir a laburar viejo.-le ordenaba Eren, como si fuera el capataz de la casa, aunque en estos momentos estoy comenzando a creer que en realidad lo es.

_Que casa más peculiar…_no pude evitar decir para mis adentros.

-Ya, ya, ya voy.-le escuchaba diciendo a Grisha como si fuese él el hijo adolescente rebelde que era reprendido por sus padres… Debería ser al revés.

-Agggh, bueno ya! Levantate rápido de una puta vez, y preparate que tenes que comer algo antes de irte.-dijo Eren molesto, mientras sentía como salía de esa habitación rápidamente, y le escuchaba bajar las escaleras de dos en dos.

Escuche que el padre de Eren por fin hizo caso, ya que escuchaba los ruidos que uno hace normalmente cuando se viste. A la vez, escuchaba los ruidos que hacía Eren ahora en la cocina... Se nota que estaba enojado porque golpeaba todo lo que tocaba.

A todo esto, yo estaba tratando de no partirme evidentemente de la risa en sus caras, y aún seguía husmeando en la impresionante biblioteca personal de Eren… Habían tantos títulos que me gustaban que no sabía cual pedirle primero.

Vi al padre de Eren (ya bien arreglado) pasar de largo por la puerta de la habitación en la que yo estaba, para bajar por las escaleras. Pero antes de hacerlo, se detuvo repentinamente al darse cuenta de mi presencia.

Volvió rápidamente sobre sus pasos, se asomo en la puerta, y me hizo un gesto señalando a sus ojos con dos de sus dedos, y luego a mí, sucesivamente una y otra vez, mientras me miraba con enfado y rabia. Una vez hecho, bajo rápidamente por las escaleras.

Sabía perfectamente lo que me dijo con esa seña: "Te estoy vigilando".

Ahora bien, era necesario hacerlo de esa forma? ¡Parecía un niño celoso haciendo capricho!

Apenas había visto que no me miraba y que ya se iba muy rápidamente, volví a cubrir mi boca con el dorso de mi mano, tratando de ahogar mi risa…

Ay, suegrito querido… Tuvo que haberme vigilado ese día en el que Eren vino por tercera vez a mi casa, o la vuelta en la que por una gran casualidad nos encontramos juntos y solos en el baño, no ahora. Cómo si fuera a hacer algo justo cuando él está.

Vale aclarar que no por miedo, más bien por respeto, a mi no me gustaría que el día de hoy o mañana llegue a escuchar a mi hija o hijo gimiendo.

Ya saben, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

Aún así lo entiendo al pobre viejo, con semejante belleza de hijo como Eren, jamás podría estar tranquilo, no importa que tan Alfa sea. Y eso es porque siempre va a estar el hijo de puta o la hija de puta que se lo vaya a querer tirar y nada más, siendo más propenso a que lo usen y lo lastimen.

Nadie quiere eso para su hijo… Pero, debo admitir, el señor Jeaguer sigue siendo un caso especial, sus celos sobre su hijo son lo suficientemente grandes como para que la palabra "celos" le quede chica. Hay que buscar unos cuantos superlativos para describirlo, ya que, créanme, sobrepasa cualquier expectativa.

Aún así, cambiando de tema, ahora que me acuerdo...

... creo que Eren de lo único que se acuerda es de ese "incidente" en el baño... Y apuesto a que todavía no entiende ni por qué paso.

Bueno, déjenme decirles primero que nada, que todo fue culpa de Eren, y estoy hablando del verdadero primer incidente que tuvimos juntos, lo cual, ni se imaginan la cantidad de cosas que desencadeno eso después.

¿Qué por qué no se acuerda? Simple, estaba demasiado tomado como para hacerlo…

Esa vez Eren había salido a una juntada con sus amigos, y a pesar de que Eren siempre fue de hacer salidas sanas porque nunca había necesitado del alcohol para pasarla bien, se ve que esa vuelta quería hacer realmente una joda para desmadre.

Sé que Eren manejaba muy bien su alcohol, por lo tanto, aún no puedo ni imaginar la cantidad que debió haber bebido como para terminar doblado de semejante manera.

Cuando terminó esa fiesta en la casa de uno de sus amigos, a eso de las tres de la madrugada, me llamaron a mí para que lo vaya a buscar, pues ninguno estaba en condiciones de manejar, y el padre de Eren hacía turno en la noche en su hospital cínico.

También queríamos evitarle el sermón a Eren por llegar a su casa borracho. Ya saben, cosas de amigos.

De hecho, esa había sido mi idea, yo lo había llevado a la casa de su amigo, y le dije que me llamara para luego nos volvamos juntos a mi casa. No me quede a pesar de que invitaron porque yo ya tenía otra reunión de esas con mi gente, en una casa que estaba por la zona.

Cuando había recibido su llamada había quedado realmente sorprendido, pues no era él el que me hablaba. Y más aún el que la razón sea porque estaba dado vuelta por el alcohol.

Vale decir, que hasta ese momento, yo nunca había sido ni un poco consciente de la atracción que ya sentía hacia él… Pero después de esa noche… Mierda que lo sabía.

Da la casualidad de que, cuando lo pase a buscar, me cruce a una Omega que estaba en esa reunión, sentada al lado de Eren, la cual estaba en su época de celo y se notaba que estaba seleccionando a cuales de todos los que estaban ahí serían los elegidos para pasar el resto de la noche. El Omega solo puede elegir cuando hay más de un Alfa o Beta interesado.

Realmente me sorprendí a mi mismo al haberme podido aguantar el querer cogérmela ahí y ahora, ya que en ese lugar, tenía la lucha ganada.

Pero en ese momento, mi amigo Eren era mi prioridad, y no puedes dejar plantado a un amigo que te necesita solo por un revolcón.

A que suena bonito? Bueno, creanme que para mi no lo fue tanto…

Poruque, mierda, las feromonas de esa Omega habían hecho lo suyo. Fui capaz de tomar a Eren y subirlo en mi auto, pero estaba con una erección palpitando al palo, y las que son hechas por las feromonas de un Omega, no se van hasta que alguien más se haga cargo de ella...

.

_Flasback: Hace un año y medio atrás._

.

_Tsk, maldita Omega de mierda, cómo me duele…_ estaba realmente irritado, y puteaba para mis adentros sin parar.

Mire hacia mi lado en el coche y note a Eren, quien recibiendo el viento de la ventanilla parecía mejorar la borrachera que cargaba. También agradecía que no se haya percatado de mi erección, seré todo un macho alfa, pero el que me vea así alguien que no va a montarme, hasta a mi me avergüenza.

La verdad, me costaba creer el que Eren estando borracho sea tan tranquilo, más que nada y por el temperamento que tenía, imagine que sería de los que le gustaban buscar pleitos, y si no, minimamente, de los que adoraban decir idioteces y se reían por todo y todo el tiempo.

Pero no, Eren estaba ahí, sentado, tranquilito, mirando medio desorientado a través de la ventanilla, sin joder a nadie.

Espera un segundo… Tranquilito y sin joder a nadie me daba mala espina.

-Eren…-le llamé repentinamente, a lo que él, sin siquiera mirarme, simplemente me respondió con un "Hmm?".- No serás del borracho que le gusta llorar, no? Por favor, mirá que hoy no estoy para aguantar a ningún depresivo.- luego de que le dije eso, el me miró.

-¿Qué?.-me preguntó con un tono de voz osco y con su ceño fruncido. Ese "¿Qué?" se interpretaba como un "¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?". Le miré, sin inmutarme siquiera, y algo aliviado, ya que ahora veía que no era ese tipo de borracho, continué.

-Tsk, menos mal, por un momento pensé que tendría que aguantar a un llorón.-le dije sin más, mirando enfrente mío a la carretera. Ya estábamos cerca de mi casa.

Vi como Eren simplemente se encogió de hombros, y miro desganado nuevamente por la ventanilla…

Ya veo... Así que Eren era el borracho "todo me chupa un huevo"… Genial, oh sí, estoy meado por dios, es el mejor tipo de borracho para lidiar, no joden a nadie.

-Llegamos mocoso, por suerte no hay nadie en casa, no nos van a romper las bolas.-le comenté mientras me bajaba del coche, y me dirigía a su puerta para abrírsela.- ¿Podes caminar?.

-Más o menos.-me respondió desganado, con la mirada desenfocada. Eso quiere decir que estaba bastante mareado.

Sin decir más, le ofrecí mi mano para que pueda bajarse, y él la tomo sin quejarse. Le costó salir, pero una vez recupero el equilibrio, no fue mucho problema, pase su brazo por mi hombro y sin mucho esfuerzo lo ayude a caminar hacia la puerta de mi casa.

A la distancia, vi cómo la maceta al lado de mi puerta se movía "sola" de un lado a otro... Hasta que se cayó volcando todo lo que tenía dentro.

Luego vi como se abría mi ventana de par en par, y se cerraba.

Lo mismo pasó con la otra.

De repente las otras macetas empezaron a moverse de acá para allá casi desenfrenadas.

Mire a Eren y vi que este estaba mirando irritado y concentrado hacia el frente de mi casa que estaba siendo desordenado.

No pude evitarlo y comencé a reírme, era muy gracioso ver como de lo borracho que estaba Eren no le podía dar a mi puerta para abrirla.

-Ya tranquilo, estoy acostumbrado a abrirla con una llave, sabías?.-le dije yo, a lo que Eren simplemente chasqueo la lengua, y se ruborizó avergonzado, ahora tratando de devolver las cosas a su lugar.

Lo hizo más o menos bien, veo que le tomo un poco la mano en cómo manejar su habilidad estando así de bebido.

Finalmente, llegamos y abrí la puerta sin más. A pesar de que se veía que Eren ya estaba mejor, lo seguí ayudando hasta llegar a mi pieza, que era la última habitación, escaleras arriba.

Una vez que llegamos, lo deje sentado en mi cama, a pesar de haber preparado otra con anticipación para que él se quede a dormir, y le indiqué que se acueste de una vez si así lo quería... Yo me dirigí a la puerta de mi baño personal, y me quede con la mano en le picaporte, pensando en cómo podría hacer realmente para lidiar con mi "problema"... No mostraba signos de debilidad, parece que mi hombría pensaba seguir en pié por un buen rato.

De repente, vi cómo Eren se levantó, y caminó por su cuenta hacia donde estaba. Yo le mire algo confundido, y a pesar de eso, él no abrió la boca. Tomo mi mano, y comenzó a sentarse en el piso, pidiéndome con el gesto que me siente con él. Así lo hice mientras intentaba comprender la situación.

Su rostro estaba inmutable, y cuando bajo su mirada a mi hombría, mostró un evidente gesto inocente de sorpresa.

-Eso si que debe…hip!... estar doliendo.-me comentó, sin mala intención. Torció su gesto, y vi como entonces con un suspiro y una mirada más resolutiva, tomo el zipper de mi pantalón, y lo bajó, para luego, poder desabotonarlo.

¿¡Pero qué mierda!? Por supuesto que lo detuve en seguida, sin dejarlo terminar la acción.

-¿¡Que carajos estás haciendo!?.-le recriminé molesto. El simplemente me dio una mirada como diciendo que era lo más obvio del mundo, lo cual confirmó con palabras.

-¿No es obvio?-me preguntó aún luciendo inocente.- Sabes perfectamente que no va a bajar sola.-me explicó.

-¿Y eso qué? No es tu asunto.-le dije aún molesto. Aparte, no pensaba acostarme con él.

-Tsk, no lo hagas más complicado, no voy a hacer mucho. Solamente quiero intentar ayudarte un poco con esto, ya me paso a mi, y estuve toda la noche en vela tratando de bajarla, no pude hasta que lo hizo sola después de **ocho** horas.-me dijo de forma adorablemente molesta.- Es un puto suplicio, no me gustaría que tengas que pasar por lo mismo.-me terminó de explicar, ahora un poco avergonzado, ya que pareciera que recién se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad iba a tratar de hacer.

Suspiré en una mezcla de alivio y resignación.

-Eren, te lo agradezco, pero dudo mucho que funcione.-le dije sin más.

-¿Por?.-me miró adorablemente confundido.

-Nunca me fueron los hombres.-le dije con sinceridad, mientras torcía el gesto. Eren me miro apenado y pareció aflojar un poco en su intento de desabrochar mi pantalón.

-Oh cierto...-dijo avergonzado, pero no le duro mucho, ya que su expresión cambió a una pensativa. Haa, mi amigo era un puto ángel, pensar que todavía está tratando de encontrar la forma de ayudarme...

De la nada, parece que se le ocurrió algo, y me miro ya con desición, a pesar de que sus mejillas se pusieron bordó. Sabía que ahora no iba a desistir.

-Creo que puede llegar a haber una manera...-me dijo, mientras me pedía permiso con su mirada y mordía su labio inferior inconscientemente, para poder seguir. Suspiré, y simplemente moví mis manos, dejándolo ser. Después de todo, siempre era mejor intentar a resignarme esperar unas putas ocho horas en este estado... No perdía nada. Me punzaba tanto en estos momentos, y más aún viendo como sus sorprendentemente delicadas manos desabotonaban mi pantalón, que ya me estaba convenciendo de que quizá podía funcionar.

-¿Y qué se supone que piensas hacer?.-le pregunté sin más, mostrándome ininmutable. El en respuesta solo se sacó su chaqueta de salir color marrón, y sus pantalones color beige, los cuales tenían todo un bordado rupestre, quedando solo con su ajustada remera de cuello abierto, la cual era de una tela toda estampada en una trama aborigen, con colores tierra, y sus ajustados y muy cortos boxers color negro.

Se posó en cuatro patas mirandome de frente, y arqueando profundamente su espalda.

Le miré sorprendido pero complacido con la imagen en frente mío. No sabía que Eren podía tener semejante cuerpo despampanante... Dios, que caderas.

Creo que retiro lo dicho... Ahora sí creo que me pueden ir un poco los hombres.

- Solo cierra tus ojos, e imagina que soy lo que sea que quieres que sea, yo me encargo del resto.-me dijo simplemente luego de acercarse a gatas, arodillándose frente a mi mientras comenzaba a masajear con su mano a mi miembro por encima de la tela de mi boxer... Pude sentirlo palpitar con necesidad.- Mientras, te dejaré que hagas conmigo lo que gustes. Solo una cosa.-me dijo, con una mirada ya un poco más seria.- Esto es solo va a pasar esta vez, y agradecería que evites pensar el que me estoy aprovechando de ti, siempre respete tu sexualidad.-me dijo Eren sumamente serio, ahora tomando posición a orcajadas sobre mi.

-Lo sé perfectamente.-le contesté con sinceridad, mientras cerraba mis ojos.

Sentí la mano de Eren por fín tomar mi miembro directamente, el calor que sentía emanando de su cuerpo simplemente me estaba volviendo loco. Comenzó a masturbarme, y un gran alivio, viniendo en conjunto con una gran oleada de placer, recorrieron mi cuerpo... De repente el aroma de Eren se me hacía extrañamente excitante.

Su mano subía y bajaba, subía y bajaba, una y otra vez, cambiando las presiones y alternando los movimientos con su muñeca, buscando complacerme.

Yo, sin poder evitarlo, le tome la palabra... Comencé a lamer su cuello, y dirigí mis manos hacia su trasero, masajeándolo y manoseando a gusto, para ahora besar su garganta con verdaderas ganas...

El solo sentir ese mullido trasero en mis manos me ponía de buenas.

El placer que sentía comenzó a ponerse mucho más potente, haciendo que comience a jadear y que mi respiración se tornase errática. Junto con esto, el dulce aroma excitado de Eren mezclado con olor a alcohol se había vuelto más fuerte, convirtiéndose en un extraño coktail que estimulaba aún más mi libido.

Eren se acercó más a mi, y apoyó su mentón en mi hombro, poniendo sus labios muy cerca de mi oído. Uso su mano libre para tomar el glande de mi miembro, y trato de cubrir con ella tanta extensión como pudo, dejándola ahí mientras imitaba succiones y masajeaba y apretaba deliciosamente mi glande, mientras su otra mano, seguía recorriendo el resto de mi extensión, provocando así que mi placer aumentase en creces.

Mis jadeos se hicieron mucho más profundos, y cuando pensaba que no se podía poner mejor, Eren me sorprendió con un buen truco sucio...

-Rivaille...Aaahh… ngh… ahn… ah a-ah... Ri-Rivaille!... Ahh!... mnnahaah… ah a-ah…-El muy maldito estaba gimiendo deliciosamente en mi oreja... Lo único que estaba logrando es que pierda el poco auto control que me quedaba y me lo tire ahí mismo.

No pude evitarlo, y mientras más abrazador e insoportable se volvía el calor que me consumía, profundicé mucho más mis caricias en sus glúteos, adentrandome y acariciando su entrada con ganas, una y otra vez, según se me daba la gana.

Sentí a Eren estremecerse, y sus gemidos en mi oído se volvieron mucho más reales... Eso solo me animó más, y apretaba su trasero y su entrada con deseo, buscando que se arrepienta de no querer ir más lejos conmigo, y terminemos cediendo juntos a la misma lujuria que ya me estaba arrastrando.

El calor del momento hizo que Eren aumente considerablemente la velocidad con la que me masturbaba, y apretaba con mucha fuerza a mi miembro con sus dos manos, era casi desesperante...

-Mnhaa, ah a-aah anm ngh! Ri-Rivaille!.-gemía con ganas en mi oído... Con todo el trabajo que Eren hacía, si cerraba mis ojos era capaz de imaginarmelo perfectamente montando sobre mi miembro. Pero no quiero solo imaginarlo… Y ya no quería cerrar mis ojos.

Puesto que el me había dejado hacer con él lo que guste, decidí que llevaría más lejos sus palabras. Podía ver perfectamente como yo también había puesto de buenas a Eren, y me parecía injusto dejarlo así... Como la posición no me permitía devolverle el favor para tomar yo su miembro, hice algo que me llamaba condenadamente más la atención.

Mientras que con una de mis manos seguía jugando con los glúteos y la entrada de Eren sobre la tela de su boxer, la otra la dirigí a mi boca, para lamer mis dedos.

Una vez que lo hice, metí mis manos bajo el boxer de Eren, bajándoselos solo un poco, y comencé a jugar con su entrada de forma directa, ganándome un estremecimiento y un gemido de sorpresa de parte de él. Su reacción hizo que sus manos aprieten deliciosamente a mi extensión con fuerza... Que expresión más linda que fui capaz de ver...

Deje de dar muchas vueltas y metí el primer dedo...

-AAH!.-gimió Eren nuevamente con sorpresa. Comencé a moverlo dentro de él, y pude sentir como se retorcía enloquecidamente su interior. No espere a ser suave, y comencé a penetrarlo con mi dedo fuertemente, buscando así un placer más inmediato para él.-AAH ah ah AHn Mnaa aaah ah ah ha ha ah!.

La expresión de Eren mientras lo preparaba era hermosa. Sus reacciones eran más que adorables. Su espalda se había arqueado desmesuradamente para poder sentirme más de lleno. Su Aura, roja y dorada por el lívido, se retorcía de placer y se mezclaba con la mía…

En conjunto solo hizo que aumentará mucho más mi lujuria, sin necesitar de más atención que la que estaba recibiendo, cosa que nunca me había pasado antes.

Sentía como el cuerpo de Eren se aflojaba por ese placer que le estaba dando, e incluso, tuvo que desocupar una de sus manos para poder tomarme de mi camisa y sostenerse de ella, mientras seguía gimiendo deliciosamente, y su respiración agitada y errática .Definitivamente, a mi me gustaba mucho más atender, que ser atendido.

Ahora, sobre todo si se trataba de Eren, lo cua-…

_/Corte abrupto/_

_¡La puta madre!_…

Tuve que dejar de visualizar tanto, ya que ya tenía media erección.

_Agh, mejor me siento o se notará demasiado_.

Cuestión, como lo ven, todo es culpa de Eren. Fue culpa de él el que yo me haya masturbado en su nombre, fue culpa de él que lo empezara a mirar diferente, y él es todavía más culpable de que, a partir de esa noche, cuando estoy con otras mujeres, tengo que pensar en él para venirme.

Me cago en Eren.

Y el motivo por el cual sucedió el accidente del baño, fue que Eren sufrió lo mismo que yo ese día.

Un Omega descarado había ido ese día a la escuela a pesar de estar en celo. Estaba molestando a toda la clase, y por supuesto, los Alfa son más sensibles a las feromonas de los Omega, por lo tanto, ese día, Eren tuvo que escapar al baño.

Las casualidades eran grandes, ya que, justo en ese momento, me había fugado allí para escaparme de la clase de Derecho. Esa mujer era insoportable.

Cuando había llegado al baño, que creía que estaba desolado, escuche unos gemiditos desde uno de los box.

Me asome con claras intenciones de patearle la mierda al pervertido, pero no había tardado mucho en reconocer la voz de Eren… Bueno, más bien sus gemidos, desde esa vez hace un año y medio los he tenido bien presente.

Y su Aura derramando un descarado libido no me ayudaba demasiado, así que me acerqué para ver que estaba haciendo. Quería volver a verlo haciendo _eso._

Naturalmente, me excite. Eren estaba autopenetrandose con dos de sus dedos mientras gemía quedito con mucha frustración y se quejaba.

-Mhn… Ngh… M-Mierda, n-no… ah… N-No alcanza… mnAah!-

Me acordaba perfectamente como lloriqueaba.

Me apiade de él (si, como no), fue entonces como ese día había decidido devolverle el favor.

Recuerdo que yo había sido tan hijo de puta como para repetir lo mismo que había dicho él para convencerme, sabiendo que no se acordaba de nada.

Al otro día de aquella vez, se había despertado quejándose por el dolor de cabeza, y preguntándome que mierda había pasado anoche, porque no se acordaba de nada después de las 00:00... Tuve ganas de golpearle, es cierto, pero luego me di cuenta que era mejor de esa manera.

Y más vale prefiero recordar exactamente lo que le hice ese día en el baño más tarde, o mi entrepierna jamás va a calmarse, y ya sentía a Eren subiendo por las escaleras…

Maldición, tengo que concentrarme rápido en otra cosa o Eren va a sentir el deseo sexual en mi Aura, y obviamente, sabrá que es hacia su persona.

No necesito situaciones incomodas involuntarias, gracias. YO provoco las situaciones incomodas y cuando YO quiero, no cuando no me es conveniente. Por lo tanto, tome el consejo que, oh casualidad, me lo dio Eren, y empecé a hacer ecuaciones algebraicas mentalmente.

_A ver… Tengo paréntesis, 5 equis a la séptima más equis a la dos, cierro paréntesis, menos 7 equis a la cuarta, más 2 equis sexta, más 14 equis quinta, menos 3 equis al cubo, menos equis cuadrado, más seis equis, menos 125. Muy bien, primero hay que ordenarlo por índices…_

-Ya volví!.- anunció Eren pasando por su puerta llegando con dos charolas en las cuales, en una, traía todo lo del mate, y en la otra, traía varios platos: uno con galletitas, en otro, porciones de torta chocolate, y en otro, porciones de una torta de vainilla con una crema rosa.

-¿Somos solo nosotros dos, o va a venir un pelotón también para comer?-le pregunté de forma juguetona. Eren fingió fruncir el ceño y luego sonrió, ante una ocurrencia.

-Pensá que soy tu abuelita, esa linda y rechoncha que te quiere poner gordito.-me dijo mientras sonreía. Yo bufé en respuesta mientras pensaba alterado _¡No! ¡Jamás! ¡Tu no puedes ser mi abuelita! ¡Yo no pude haberme masturbado pensando mi abuelita!_

-Bueno, y que es lo que hay, mi querida abuelita?- le pregunté siguiéndole el juego. A lo que él puso voz de ancianita para contestarme.

- Ay, chi, mi jito! Hay galletitas con pasas y chispas de chocolate, biscocho de chocolate con frutos secos, y torta de mousse de frutilla! Ahorita a comer mi jito que estas muy flaquito, y te tener que poner grande y fuerte como un toro!.-me dijo mientras sonreía de forma tierna, imitando a una abuela.

-Aja, seguro que voy a quedar como uno.- le dije jugando.- Vos te encargas de la pansa, y quién más se encarga de agrandarme los cuernos?- le pregunté aún jodiendolo, a lo que él se río con ganas.

-Jajajajaja.-se río con ganas.- Yo no podría creer que ya te hayan hecho cornudo.-me dijo ahora con su voz normal.

-¿Una? Unas cuantas.-le conteste sin problemas y con sinceridad. Eren primero rió y luego me miro sonriendo y mordiendo su labio mientras negaba con su cabeza como si no lo pudiera creer.

-No te creo... Sé que me estás jodiendo.-me dijo finalmente.

-Te lo juro si quieres. No he tenido parejas decentes porque todas me terminaban metiendo los cuernos antes del primer mes.-le dije con sinceridad.

-Que zorras.-me dijo mientras se reía.

-¿En serio? ¿No me digas?.-le dije con puro cinismo.-Y yo que todavía pensaba que eran monjas recién salidas del convento-continué jodiendolo.

- Jajajajajaja.-se rió nuevamente con ganas.- Uuuuuh, tené cuidado cuando agaches la cabeza, que me vas a pinchar!.-me dijo jodiendo, a lo que yo, sin poder evitarlo, bufé.- Y cuidado con las vigas de la puerta haber si te los golpeas muy fuerte.-me dijo haciéndose el serio, pero en broma.- Jajajaja.-se siguió riendo de su propio chiste, hasta que se calmo.- No, ahora sí, hablando en serio, no puedo creer que te hayan hecho cornudo.-me dijo enseriándose un poco.

-Y… Digamos que mucha suerte no he tenido. Supongo que tengo un imán para las putas, al principio parecen buenas, parecen unas santas, y al final siempre me terminaron cagando… Por eso no quise saber más nada con eso de estar en pareja, prefiero cogérmelas una noche y ya está, si te he visto no me acuerdo.- le expliqué, mientras que para ese momento ya todo rastro de sonrisa había desaparecido en el rostro de Eren.

-Con razón… Y pensar que el que tiene fama de promiscuo eres tú y no ellas.-me dijo mientras torcía su gesto.

-Ya está, ya fue… Ni que me importase.-le dije sin más mientras encogía uno de mis hombros y agarraba un pedazo de la torta de chocolate…- Mmm…!-hice inconscientemente… Pero es que estaba muy buena!

-Bueno, ya que estamos cambiando de tema…-comenzó a decir Eren con algo de duda mientras por fin comenzaba con el bendito mate. –

-Ya se.-le corte sin más, a lo que Eren me vió extrañado.- Queres pedirme algo.-se lo afirmé no se lo pregunte. Es clásico de las personas el dar vueltas cuando necesitas un favor que puede llegar a ser no muy bien recibido.

-Si, básicamente sí.-me dijo luego de reírse levemente mientras negaba con su cabeza.-pero ya sabes, quería hablar antes de eso.-me dijo indicándome mi falta de tacto y estrategias sociales.

-Habla entonces.-le dije sin más mientras clavaba mi mirada en la suya, disfrutando de hundirme en esos hermosos posos verde azulados.

-De acuerdo... Escucha bien, todo esto comenzó así:-dijo Eren comenzando con su relato.- Hace un mes aproximadamente mi padre se le ocurrió que, para llegar de forma más efectiva a ser un Espejo, debía fortalecer la base de mis habilidades.-me dijo, a lo que yo asentí, pues tenía sentido.- La base de mi habilidad es poder controlar la materia a mi gusto: a partir de ahí, se manifiesta de diferentes formas.-me explicó.- Mi habilidad nace de poder extender mis redes de sinapsis neuronales al exterior, lo cual me concede hacer una sinapsis con otro objeto transformándolo momentáneamente en una extensión mía... Ahora bien, que pasaría si a partir de ese punto, aprendiera a leer las conexiones neuronales en sí, permitiendo no solo controlar a plena conciencia mi propio cerebro, si no también, ser capaz de leer otros? Y que sucedería si yo pudiese imitar en el mío propio las conexiones neuronales de otro cerebro?.-me dijo retóricamente.

Me quede sorprendido y anodadado, mi expresión lo dejaba en claro... Era increíble, sí, pero también era increíblemente peligroso. Rápidamente procese toda la información recibida y me volví capaz de formular la respuesta a esas preguntas retóricas.

-Control mental, lectura de pensamientos, adquisicicion de recuerdos, imitación de habilidades, lavados de cerebro...-respondí sorprendido. Había escuchado de un Alfa el cual poseía la cualidad de leer mentes y controlarlas, pero nunca de un Alfa capaz de controlar un cerebro en su totalidad... Eso llevaría a la mismísima capacidad del Espejo a otro nivel.-

-Exactamente... Pero en realidad, la verdadera esencia de mi habilidad no es el control en sí... Es la imitación. Es por eso que no soy capaz de realizar una actividad con mis facultades mentales que yo no sepa o no haya visto.-me dijo Eren con seriedad.-Y eso me desbaratija bastante las cosas ya que eso significa que toda mi vida he estado enfocando mal el entrenamiento de mi facultad, y agradezco habernos dado cuenta a tiempo con mi padre, pude haberla atrofiado!-le mire algo confundido por unos momentos...-Rivaille... es de conocimiento general que un mal uso de tu habilidad ocasiona daño a la misma.-me explico, a lo que lo mire como si me estuviese hablando en chino.- Osea, nuestra habilidad es como cualquier musculo de nuestro cuerpo, puede lesionarse ante cualquier actividad mal realizada, y todo este tiempo estuve entrenándola mal... Pude haberla lesionado, pude haberla perdido, o peor, pudo haber quedado defectuosa!-me dijo Eren alarmado, mientras lo explicaba.

Bueno, me gustaría decirle al mocoso que no todo el mundo tiene al gran Dr. Jeguer de padre, y que no, que eso no es algo de conocimiento general, pero no era el momento para hacerle un reproche tan idiota. No era algo complicado de entender, y no solo significaba la perdida momentánea o el debilitamiento o el atrofiamiento de una habilidad. En el caso de Eren, también pudo haber significado "adiós para siempre a la Sociedad de las Legiones".

-En conclusión, estuviste a punto de perder la capacidad de convertirte en un Todo Poderoso y tuviste que reorganizar tu entrenamiento.- finalicé, tratando de alivianar el ambiente, mientras le daba el último sorbo que le quedaba a mi mate. Se lo devolví a Eren, y este se lo volvió a llenar, tomando de paso un pedazo de la torta de mousse.

-Bueno, tampoco diría que un todo poderoso.-me dijo mirándome mal, a lo que ni me inmute.- La cuestión es que el entrenamiento me esta dando buenos resultados... Pero es tan dificil, las redes nerviosas son básicamente un laberinto, y hasta ahora no he podido más que elegir para descifrar sinapsis al azar. Y lo peor de todo es que el sujeto de estudio que tengo es a mi padre. He llegado a encontrarme en su cabeza desde los circuitos que realizan operaciones matématicas, hasta ver el recuerdo de la noche en que él y mi mami me fabricaron. **Eso me dió un trauma de por vida**.- me dijo Eren horrorizado... Y yo le imite. Ya de por si, encontrarse a tus padres en plena faena es malo. No quiero ni imaginar el como sería ver en primera persona el como cojen a tu mamá, definitivamente mucho peor. Dios. Me estremecí.

-Eren... Hiciste que sienta lastima por primera vez en mi vida.-le dije compartiendo su dolor.

- Por eso, mi petición es esta, y tiene dos motivos: Por favor se mi sujeto de estudio y entrena conmigo!.-me rogó juntando sus manitos enfrente de su pecho, y poniendo su mejor mirada de cachorro.

- No.-dije sin más. No me iba a dejar seducir esta vez... Al menos no por esa mirada, necesito comenzar a ganarle o será mi perdición.

-¿¡Por qué!?.-me preguntó alarmado.

-Porque aún no se tu segundo motivo, y podría ser perjudicial para mi.-le respondí, ocultando mi verdadero motivo: No dejarme vencer por su estúpida mirada de cachorro.

-...-hizo silencio con sus ojos entrecerrados con recelo.- En serio, sí que eres desconfiado.-me dijo mirándome mal.- Iba a decírtelo de todos modos, sabes?-me dijo mirandome con seriedad y molestia, por haber tenido que aclarar lo obvio. Me importó un cuerno.

-Entonces habla.-le dije nuevamente.

-Hah...-suspiró cansinamente.- El segundo motivo es por el simple hecho de ser tú. Ya eres un espejo, por lo tanto puedes neutralizarme si las cosas van mal, se perfectamente el peligro de manejar incorrectamente mi habilidad. Pero también, es porque quiero estudiarte...- me dijo, lo cual eso último me sorprendió.

-¿Y eso por qué?-le pregunté extrañado.

-Porque tu habilidad es simplemente única y fascinante.-me dijo, a lo cuál lo terminé mirando con desconfianza... No quiero pensar que quiere obtenerla para algún extraño fin.- No me mal entiendas, no quiero imitarla. Es más por un capricho mío, y porque a su vez, ese capricho tiene mucho que ver con la base del manejo de habilidad.-me explicó.

-Aclárate.-le ordené, seguía sin seguirle demasiado.

-La base del manejo de mi habilidad se concentra más que nada en la física molecular, obviamente que también en la química. Para poder desarrollar y utilizar mi habilidad debo tener pleno conocimiento en esos campos. Y ahí es donde entras tú:- me dijo, haciendo algo de suspenso.- Tu habilidad de por sí contradice a la primera ley básica de la física fundamental: La materia no puede crearse ni destruirse, solo puede transformarce...-terminó de explicarse.

Y ahí fue cuando entendí.

-Ahora comprendo. Con mi habilidad contradiciendo a la mismísimas leyes de la física, y siendo el control de tu habilidad basada en el conocimiento de todo ello, te preocupa que haya partes de la materia declaradas como correctas, incorrectas, y eso indefectiblemente, afectará haciendo incorrecto el uso de tu poder.- le dije, a lo que él asintió con seriedad.

-Por lo tanto, quiero estudiarla. Quiero saber de donde nace, y cómo funciona, y aún más importante, eso quiere decir que tu habilidad también podría estar en riesgo, por lo tanto, quiero ver que no hayan metido la pata de tu parte también.-me dijo con sinceridad, tan palpable en sus ojos, que toda desconfianza nacida hace un momento simplemente se esfumó, como si nunca hubiese existido.

-Osea, básicamente el beneficio es mutuo.-dije sin más.

-Pero, es que el solo pensarlo me parece increíble... Conocer como funcionan tus ojos...-dijo Eren, mirándome con devoción.- Los ojos que todo lo ven, los ojos que todo lo pueden. No hay nada que no puedas ver con ellos, y eres capaz de destruir todo aquello que veas si lo deseas. Rivaille, eres capaz de crear la nada...-decía en sus divagaciones, que sinceramente, no me hacían muy feliz. Yo odiaba a mis ojos, y mi habilidad solo servía par destruir, para hacer daño. Hubiese preferido una habilidad como la de Eren.- Tengo mil teorías e hipótesis que me gustarían poner a prueba, pero más importante, me gustaría poder ayudarte a descubrir la verdadera raíz de tu habilidad... En otras palabras, su propósito.-me dijo,a lo que no pude evitar, sentí un poco de esperanza...

Siempre quise saber por qué se me fue concedida una habilidad tan destructiva. Quiero pensar que no sirvo solo para hacer daño.

Sonara estúpido, incluso hasta afeminado, pero no voy a mentirme a mi mismo, siempre tuve miedo de mi propia habilidad aunque pueda controlarla inconscientemente, aunque nunca haya tenido problemas con ella... Y eso era lo más espeluznante.

No es normal el que aprender el manejo de tu habilidad no te de problemas.

No es normal haber llegado a ser un Espejo sin conocer a fondo tu habilidad.

Siendo un Espejo, ni siquiera yo conozco completamente su mecanismo ni su nacimiento.

-La verdadera base...-murmure inconscientemente.

-Rivaille.-me llamó Eren para recuperar mi atención.- Tu sabes automáticamente como destruir, pero, alguna vez has intentado crear?.-me preguntó Eren, cosa que me dejo en blanco.

-Crear...?-dijo algo ido.-Es eso siquiera posible...?-le dije, ahora más interesado.

-Bueno, es una suposición. Primero tengo que descubrir que es exactamente lo que haces, porque otra de mis suposiciones es que seas capaz de doblar el espacio-tiempo, y que en realidad no sea una "nada" la que dispones, si no, de un agujero de gusano...-asentí, puesto que tenía sentido.- Pero esa teoría tiene fallas, ya que eso no explicaría el como eres capas de hacer "nada" incluso un recuerdo, o porqué eres capaz de ver entes no vivos.-me dijo Eren, otra cosa que tenía sentido. - La más factible, aún siendo la más físicamente ilógica, es que literalmente seas capaz de destruir la materia, pero, si eres capaz de destruirla, quien dice que no serías capaz de crearla?-me dijo de forma retórica.

-Eso cambiaría bastante el punto de vista de mi habilidad.-le dije sopesándolo.

-Solo piensalo: la base de mi habilidad en si es poder manipular la materia y energía a mi gusto. Tu base podría ser la capacidad de crear y destruir materia y energía a tu gusto.-me dijo con suma seriedad.- Sabes que existen todo tipos de bases, y la mía es una de las más extensas, hay habilidades más grandes y más chicas. Eso es justamente suficiente como para poder pensar que esa pueda ser tu base. La segunda teoría es que tu verdadera base sea la de poder manejar el espacio-tiempo a tu voluntad. Eso también iría acorde a lo que eres capaz de hacer de por si. Y la pregunta de "¿y por qué los ojos?" puede ser finalmente contestada por ambas teorías, en ambas necesitas una visualización "de la cosa" para poder llevar a cabo tu propósito... ¿Tiene sentido, no?-me dijo de forma retórica mientras se sonreía.

Definitivamente tenía sentido. Y sería bueno poder poner todo aquello a prueba... Cada habilidad posee un propósito, y yo aún no conocía el mío, por lo tanto, esto sería realmente un alivio.

- Me convenciste.- dije por fin.- Te ayudaré en el entrenamiento de tu habilidad, dime como entrenas.-le espeté.

- Bueno, es bastante invasivo, tanto el entrenamiento como la investigación, así que de ya te lo advierto.-me dijo con la advertencia en su mirada.- Tengo que, literalmente, estar dentro de ti. Necesito que me des permiso para entrar en tu cerebro, si no retiras tu escudo me será imposible.-me dijo finalmente.

Bueno, admito que me tomó por sorpresa. Y la idea no me era muy agradable, más si, ahora que lo pienso, se llegase a encontrar con todos mis deseos hacia él e incluso llegase a descubrir que hasta he estado teniendo sexo pensando en él. Eso sería... muy inconveniente.

Pero, más allá de eso, quizá esta es la única forma de encontrar el verdadero propósito de mi habilidad, y realmente me gustaría poder ayudarlo con la suya.

-De acuerdo.-volví a decir.

Me concentre y quité el escudo de mi mente para que Eren pueda tener paso a mi retina. Una vez que lo hice, clave mi mirada en la suya, y el hizo lo mismo, sosteniéndola.

Y de repente lo sentí. Un dolor agudo hizo palpitar mi sien, mientras que una presión incomoda y una gran pesadez se instalaban en el interior de mi cráneo.

No pude evitarlo, hice una pequeña mueca de dolor.

Eren no pareció notarlo. Volví a mirar sus ojos y noté que estos ya no me veían a mi... Pero que a pesar de todo, brillaban como nunca antes. Esos ojos estaban fascinados, con lo que sea que esté viendo.

El dolor disminuyó y lo único que quedaba latente era la sensación de pesadez en el interior de mi cabeza, pero era soportable. De repente, comencé a sentir cosquillas, muy, muy pequeñitas, trazando algún que otro camino en el interior, sintiéndola serpentear en toda mi cabeza.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?.-pregunté un poco irritado ya que era incomodo... Era como una sensación de comezón en lugares agudos de tu cabeza, y no puedes incrustarte el dedo para rascarte sin necesitar una cirugía luego.

-Estoy siguiendo redes neuronales.-me contestó Eren, con su mirada aún clavada en la mía.- Lamento el que sea tan incomodo, pero estoy tratando de hacer un mapa de las conexiones en tu cerebro... Es casi imposible. Aún así me gustaría que puedas ver lo que yo veo, es hermoso.- me dijo, mientras sonreía con mucha alegría y admiración.

Entonces volví a sentir algo diferente. Esta vez, la pequeña cosquilla se transformó en un punzón caliente que presionaba un pequeño punto específico. Imagine que era. Seguramente hizo conexión con alguna de las redes de almacenamiento para poder leer lo que allí había.

-¿Qué encontraste?.-le pregunté curioso.

-Jajajaja!.-se rió extaciado.-Es fascinante! Encontré la zona en donde se graban tus recuerdos de la infancia! Eso quiere decir que estoy en las redes de la memoria!.-me dijo Eren contento con su descubrimiento.- OW! Pero si eras super adorable! Estoy viendo un recuerdo tuyo de cuando tenías cinco años, y te estaban poniendo un traje para asistir a la boda de tu madrina... Puedo ver como te queda porque te estas mirando en el espejo. Wow! Saltó! Siempre me sorprendo cada vez que lo veo, las memorias nunca se graban completas, es como si fueran una película, van saltando de escena en escena. Dios no puedo creer que ya eras tan amargado incluso a esa edad, estuviste molesto toda la ceremonia.-dijo divertido, mientras pequeñas carcajadas se colaban en su voz.

- Cómo quieres que no lo esté cuando me estaban obligando a ponerme un traje a esa edad.-le contesté en mi defensa.-Ya, sal de ahí, ahora me das miedo, no vaya a ser cosa que seas un pedófilo.-le dije molestándolo, a lo que él, con su mirada aún perdida, frunció el ceño.

-No soy un pedófilo, pero si tanto te molesta, ya me salgo.-me dijo refunfuñando. Enseguida deje de sentir el punzón y nuevamente comencé a sentir pequeñas cosquillas deslizándose en el interior de mi cabeza.

De la nada, estás se hicieron más potentes y a la vez sus recorridos más veloces. Llego un punto en el que los trayectos ardían por la velocidad en la que estaban siendo recorridos. Puedo imaginar que Eren debía estar hurgando ya bastante impaciente en busca de algo.

-Ya deja de hurgar tanto, duele.-le dije finalmente, la sensación era bastante molesta.- Ya, que tanto buscas?.-le pregunte, reclamándole y a la vez, curioso por la respuesta.

- Estoy buscando la sección en donde se hayan tus sentidos, quiero revisar tu visión para ver si por allí se hayan las redes neuronales que controlan tu habilidad.-me aclaró finalmente.-¡Pero es tan frustrante! No importa cuanto lo intento, no puedo llegar al fondo de tu cerebro, no sé por qué no puedo encontrarlo... Tsk, mierda, cual de todos los caminos es?.-Se quejaba, mientras veía agudizar más su vista, y a la vez, sentía el ardor de los caminos trazados en mi cerebro agudizarse aún más.

- Tsk, acelerando el paso no lo hará más efectivo.-le siseé mientras uno de mis ojos se encogían por la molestia.

-Espera un segundo...-dijo Eren, y repentinamente lo sentí frenar, sintiendo solo un pequeño calorcito en una zona que se hallaba del lado izquierdo de mi cabeza, en el lugar que se había detenido.- ¿Eres capaz de sentir lo que hago?.-me dijo asombrado recién dándose cuenta de lo que venía diciéndole hace rato, aún con su mirada perdida.

-Hace media hora que te lo estoy diciendo.-le dije molesto.

-Eso no es normal.-me dijo con seriedad.-Hay una zona específica para los sentidos, y responden solo a ciertos estímulos, no es normal el que puedas sentir cada uno de los trazados que hago al menos que no pase por allí.-me explicó, a lo que yo le miré confundido.-¿Sera entonces que tus sentidos tienen una conexión distinta?-se preguntó más a sí mismo que a mi- Entonces, eso quiere decir, que tus sentidos son una masa de redes, no una sola red, y puedo ver que la del tacto se extiende absolutamente por todo tu cerebro.-dijo pensativo.- Ya sé...!-exclamó, y le vi concentrarse al máximo.

Entonces volví a sentirlo, esta vez, de forma muy distinta. Antes sentía solo un camino siendo trazado a lo largo de mi cabeza, ahora era capaz de sentirlo más que multiplicado, siendo varios trazos los que nacían de un solo punto y se extendían como una raíz hacia todas direcciones y al unísono.

Lo sentí específicamente cerca en mi oído derecho, literalmente en el fondo de este, justo detrás de mi tímpano. Seguía observando a Eren fijamente, y este parecía sumido en un transe, como si se hubiese olvidado que yo me hallaba ahí.

_Entonces, todas estas redes juntas son en conjunto la audición. Por lo tanto-_

_-_Esto ya me está asustando, por qué mierda soy capaz de escuchar tus pensamientos!.-le dije sobresaltado, a lo cuál Eren se sorprendió.

_Cómo es que me está escuchando? Espera, esto es todo un descubrimiento, esto quiere decir que puedo hacer conexiones con él de forma que el sienta lo que yo siento, o que escuche lo que yo escucho! _

_Si sigo así, en una misión podría tener comunicaciones telepáticas con mis compañeros, e incluso pasar informes inmediatos, es genial!_

_Ay, pero a la vez me da vergüenza! Que pasaría si se me cruza alguna cosa vergonzosa por la mente y también la escuchan, sería bastante incomodo que me escuchasen justo cuando me empiezo a babear cuando Rivaille se pone todo sexy el muy maldito, con solo imaginermelo con el uniforme de la Asociación moldeando sus músculos~ y con todo ese aire de macho~ ya me dan ganas de ponerme a gritarme como una fangirl d-_

_- _Eren, te estoy escuchando.-le reproché, para hacerle saber que supe todo lo que pensaba. Aún así, por dentro estaba que me partía de la risa, y debo admitir que me sentía halagado también.

_Eh?... ¡DIOS MIO, QUE VERGÜENZA!_

-No le veo el motivo, yo también pienso que me vería muy sexy en un uniforme de esos.- _Y también en lo increíblemente redondo que se vería tu trasero usando tu uno de esos... _

_-TE ESCUCHE!- _escuche gritar la voz de Eren dentro de mi cabeza de repente.

_-QUÉ!?- _pensé con alarma.- _Oi, salte de una puta vez!- _le ordene con la mente algo incomodo.

-_Si, seguro, ahora explícame eso de que me miras el culo!-_ me reprochó escuchandose sus pensamientos enojados.

-_Y a tí que te importa que te mire el culo, eh? Jodete por tenerlo tan grande.-_ le dije inconcientemente, sin pensarlo demasiado.

Mierda, esto era lo que más me molestaba. Hablando de está forma no tenías tiempo de pensar antes de "hablar", por qué ya serías escuchado.

-_Cómo que no me importa!? Es MI culo!- _me dijo escuchándose sobresaltado. Entonces, aún sintiendo las cosquillas en mi oído derecho, sentí otras recorriendo otras secciones... Mierda y más mierda ahora encima resulta que el maldito había aprendido hacer varias cosas a la vez.- _Agh, ya! Me voy a poner a seguir revisando por ahí.-_Le escuché haciendo eco su voz en mi cabeza. Luego de sentirlo rebuscando bastante, parece que se decidió por probar con un punto en especial.

Y entonces hubo tensión.

Un mutismo repentino, hasta el punto que había escuchado hasta como los pensamientos de Eren se silenciaban.

Y luego, en el pude sentir rabia.

_Carajo... y ahora qué?_

-_OI! QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTE RECUERDO!- _me reclamó sobresaltado, gritándome LITERALMENTE adentro del oído, luciendo algo impactado.

-_Estúpido, yo no puedo ver lo que estás viendo, cómo mierda voy a saber.-_ le reclamé. _Maldito virgen, anda saber con que mierda se encontró, pero que se le va a hacer, es tan marica el maldito que se ve que cualquier cosa es demasiado par-. _

_-QUÉ TE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO MIERDA!- _Le sentí gritar de nuevo en el interior de mi cabeza. Maldición, me había olvidado. _Entonces porque mierda no se va si tanto le molesta lo que escucha. Me está inflando los huevos. _

_-Agh, que estoy investigando mierda, si no quieres que te escuche, al menos intenta dejar tus pensamientos en blanco.- _le oí reprocharme- Y todavía no me contestas!.-dijo por fin usando su boca para hablar. Era molesto ya que seguía escuchando sus mil pensamientos a la vez en mi oído, que van mucho más rápido de lo que él hablaba, por lo tanto se me hacía confuso. En ellos podía escuchar incredulidad y vergüenza, ademas de unos cuantos insultos hacia mi persona. -¡¿Por qué mierda hay un recuerdo tuyo en el que te estoy masturbando, cuando yo no recuerdo nunca haber hecho eso?!-me dijo por fin.

_Mierda. _

_De todos, ese. _

_-_Sí, de todos ese, ahora explícate!-contestó a mis pensamientos.

-No puedes simplemente verlo desde el comienzo, mocoso tonto!.-le contesté irritado, me era bastante incomodo tener que contarlo todo.

-Si pudiera, no te preguntaría!-me contestó avergonzado.-N-No le encuentro el comienzo...-me dijo desviando la mirada con el ceño fruncido, mientras fruncía el ceño y su sonrojo aumentaba más.

-Solo búscalo bien, si te lo explico yo, veas por donde lo veas, voy a quedar como un aprovechado.-le dije molesto, mientras le gruñía.

-Tsk.-exclamó Eren con molestia mientras retomaba su labor.

Entonces sentí nuevamente esas cosquillas. ¿La diferencia? Las sentía alternándose con las punzadas que Eren me provocaba cada vez que se conectaba con la red nerviosa. Eso quiere decir que ahora si estaba hurgando como un ratón.

-Ah, lo encontré!.-exclamo después de un minuto de interminable incomodidad para mi... Pude ver entonces como se había quedado concentrado, y luego, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, su rostro subía poco a poco de color, y así mismo, su Aura alterada se iba tranquilizando... hasta pasar a una de vergüenza absoluta- Sabes... Es bastante incomodo ver en primera persona como te hacen..._ esas_ cosas.-dijo apenado.

-Ya, no hay cuidado.-le dije sin más, al ver que se le había pasado la rabieta.-Bueno, está el lugar donde hallaste ese recuerdo cercano al recuerdo anterior?-le pregunté, para tratar de ayudarle a trazar ese mapa mental.

-Si, bastante.-me dijo, y luego hizo un gesto de sorpresa.-Sabes, acabo de darme cuenta de una diferencia...-me dijo.- Parecen todas iguales, pero aquí, hay neuronas más grandes que otras, y son las que marcan el comienzo y el fin de un recuerdo.-me dijo, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de asombro, y luego le sentía serpentear dentro de mi cabeza nuevamente.-Pero por aca es el único lugar donde noto esta diferencia.-me dijo sin más, mientras volvía en su recorrido. Pude sentir que ya era capaz de reconocer ciertos caminos, debido a que esta ya sería la cuarta vez que le siento serpentear por los mismos lugares.

Más allá de la molestia por lo incomodo que se sentía, aún así debo admitir que sentía una gran curiosidad por ser capaz de ver lo que Eren veía. No estaba acostumbrado a ser incapaz de ver algo, por lo tanto me llamaba poderosamente la atención.

-¿Qué es lo que vez cuando estas ahí dentro? -le pregunté ya sin poder esconder mi curiosidad. Le vi esbozar una linda sonrisa para mi a pesar de que sus ojos se hallaban desenfocados, como si de un ciego se tratase.

Sin recuperar aún el foco de su vista en mi persona, negaba con su cabeza en signo de asombro.

-Es hermoso...-comenzó explicándome.- A pesar de que el interior debería ser completamente oscuro, lo fascinante es que tiene luz propia.-me dijo a lo que yo no pude evitar, le miré con sumo interés.- A medida que los impulsos nerviosos se van disparándo, eso genera un flujo de luz que ilumina a la red neuronal por la que se desplaza... con un bellísimo dorado... Imagina eso multiplicado por diez mil, quizá más.- me dijo completamente metido en el tema.- A medida que vas recorriendo, puedes ver al rededor del axón en el que te encuentras miles y miles de luces doradas recorriendo un millón de caminos y es como si no tuviese fin, no puedes siquiera definir un horizonte, solo luces, destellos y más luces.-finalizó así su descripción con euforia contenida.

-Me encantaría poder verlo...-no pude evitar desear en voz alta... Pero me era inevitable. Imaginar que existe tal paisaje escondido dentro nuestro me hace creer más que nunca en el dicho de la existencia de una belleza interior.

-Si tan solo pudiese encontrar los nervios de tu retina, para poder hacer que veas lo que veo...-deseo en voz alta mientras seguía buscando dentro mío cual de todas esas luces era la que le respondía a mis ojos, y a su vez, a la residencia de mi habilidad.- YA SE!- dijo de repente.

Yo me le quede mirando fijamente esperando una respuesta, puesto que el agotamiento mental que me suponía el prestar mi cerebro para una investigación me había dejado sin ganas de hablar.

-Usa tu habilidad!-me dijo por fin.-Entonces yo voy a intentar seguir ese impulso nervioso hasta dar a destino, no?.-me dijo por fin. Idea muy inteligente y a la vez muy estupida.

-Estás loco? Pretendes que destruya alguna propiedad tuya?-le pregunté, practicamente cuestionando su salud mental.

-No idiota.-me dijo de mala manera.- haz algo simple como no se, usar rayos equis, ver atras de la pared, buscar una flor en el patio de aca la vuelta, no se, algo papi.- me dijo con desdén.

-Bueno, ya, ya.-le dije con molestia. Al principio tenía pensado jugarle una mala pasada y mirar debajo de su ropa, pero decidí no ser tan hijo de puta ya que al fin y al cabo el estaba intentando hacer un bien para mi.

Por lo tanto hice lo más sencillo, me puse a mirar a travez de la pared que estaba a la espalda de Eren. De ahí solo veías a la planta baja desu casa, desde algún punto arriba cerca de alguna esquina.

-WOW!-exclamo de repente Eren.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?-le pregunté interesado.

-¡Es incréible!- me dijo emocionado- ¡Es como ver un show continuo de fuegos artificiales color verde! ¡No te das una idea de la cantidad de redes nerviosas que acapara y la velocidad y fuerza que tienen esos impulsos nerviosos! ¡Es bellísimo!-me dijo emocionado, a lo cual, yo no pude evitarlo, sentí algo de envidia por no poder verlo, por lo tanto me molesté.

-Agh, dale, ya, que esperas mocoso? Síguelos de una puta vez.-le dije algo ofuscado, a lo que él, por segunda vez en el día, hizo un puchero.

-¡Pero es que no sé para que lado agarrar!-me dijo.

-Entonces para todos idiota.- le volví a decir.

-¡No me insultes!-me dijo molesto.

-¡No te estoy insultando imbécil!-le dije yo a cambio.

-¡Si lo haces!-

-¡Tsk! ¡Idiota dije que no!-

-¡Lo ves!- me señaló molestó.

Yo volví a chasquear mi lengua y simplemente desvía mi mirada molesto, tratando de controlar mi rabia. Era la primera vez que yo no podía ver algo, y me moría de ganas por poder hacerlo.

Se que suena a capricho, pero si supuestamente puedo verlo TODO con mis ojos... ¿Por qué carajos no puedo ver dentro de mi mismo como lo está haciendo Jeaguer?

Ahora que lo pienso... hace cuanto que estaba,os así? Mi cabeza ya no aguantaba mucho más la intrusión, se me estaba haciendo cada vez más incomoda. Y ahora que miraba fijamente a Eren me doy cuenta de que hasta el mocoso había comenzado a empalidecer.

-Eren...-Le llamé simplemente por su nombre.- Creo que sería mejor tomar un descanso, no lo crees?-le propuse. Enseguida pude ver como la mirada de Eren recuperaba el foco y me miraba. Finalmente, este simplemente suspiró y relajo sus hombros con cansancio.

-Creo... que sí.-dijo Eren finalmente.- La verdad es increíblemente agotador.- me dijo, mientras yo sentía como ese peso extra por fin se retiraba del interior de mi cráneo, y todo hormigueo y punzada que alguna vez estuvo serpenteando en mis interiores desapareció como si nunca hubiesen estado.

Automáticamente me relajé y suspiré con alivio también, mientras agarraba unas cuantas galletas en mi mano y comencé a comerlas lentamente.

-Ei...-le dije después de un momento de silencio.- Eso está frío...-dije señalando el mate. Eren primero me miro mal, pero luego simplemente se levantó y se estiro, tomando la pava y el mate para calentar más agua y cambiar la yerba.

-Ya vengo...-me dijo simplemente. De repente, me di cuenta que esta podría ser mi oportunidad para volver al comedor.

No aguantaba más estar en el cuarto de Eren, me provocaba una tensión sexual bastante molesta, y conociéndolo, y conociéndome, no podría responsabilizarme por lo que yo llegase a hacer luego.

- Espera...-le dije yo, mientras tomaba la bandeja y ponía todos los platos con comida en ella.-te acompaño, tengo ganas de estar sentado en una silla.-le dije sin más.

- Bueno, como quieras...-me dijo simplemente y volvió a tomar rumbo hacia las escaleras. Le seguí automáticamente y cuando llegamos al comedor puse todo sobre la mesa, mientras Eren ponía en la cocina la pava con agua nueva para calentar, y tiraba la yerba ya usada del mate para reponerla.

Yo me senté simplemente en una de las sillas, mirándolo fijamente, entonces noté como su expresión relajada cambió repentinamente, como si se hubiese acordado de algo en el momento. Se volteó y se apoyó contra la mesada, mirándome, mientras yo miraba algo estupidizado el contoneo del gran aro en su oreja cuando este se movía, adornando de forma perfecta la belleza exótica de Eren.

-Me olvide de preguntarte antes...-me dijo confirmando mis conjeturas.- ¿Tienes algo que hacer luego o podrías quedarte a pasar la noche aquí? Sinceramente no me gusta cenar solo, y mi padre no volverá hasta mañana. La escuela queda cerca , y ya que todavía es temprano, podemos irnos a buscar tus cosas ahora para que vayamos juntos mañana.-me dijo finalmente.

Con toda sinceridad... no tenía nada que hacer.

Y siendo nuevamente sinceros... mucho menos tenía ganas de negarme. Aparte, Eren diciéndome "no me gusta estar solo, por favor quédate conmigo" (si porque así es como eso suena en mi cabeza) me pareció de lo más adorable.

_Cómo te violaría..._

Sin poder aguantar más, saque el atado de cigarrilos de mi pantalos y un encendedor.

-¿Puedo?.-le pregunté señalándolos. El se rió levemente y abrió su cajón para mostrarme el atado de cigarros de él.

Ah cierto, me olvide que él también fumaba.

-Obviamente .-me dijo sin más, mientras se prendía uno y se ponía a fumar. Entonces decidí imitarlo prendiendo el mío y contestar su pregunta.

- Me parece perfecto, sinceramente no tenía ganas de fumarme a mi viejo en mi casa.-le dije con simpleza, para luego agregar.-Y no es necesario pasar a buscar mis cosas, no tengo ganas de ir a la escuela mañana.- finalicé con toda sinceridad. Si había algo que me gustaba de la compañía de Eren y el ambiente de su hogar, era que me hacía ser más relajado y más sincero a la hora de hablar.

Nunca miento y siempre he dicho todo de frente.

Pero, a la hora de expresar sentimientos o deseos en voz alta, simplemente me los guardaba para mí y más de una vez he ido en contra de lo que realmente quería hacer.

En compañía de Eren esto no pasada. Era completamente sincero conmigo mismo, y no me reprimía ni el más mínimo comentario. Me gusta mucho esta sensación de paz y libertad que me brinda el mocoso, razón por la cual, no me molestaba para nada pasar más tiempo del estipulado en compañía de él.

Apenas escuchó mi respuesta, pude ver como el aura de Ere se ponía amarilla y brillante de lo feliz.

- Oh, pero miren nada más que chico malo.-me dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras traía las cosas del mate nuevamente a la mesa junto con un cenicero.- Esta bien si no quieres ir, no soy tu madre, por mí, haz lo que se te antoje siempre y cuando en tu casa no tengan problema de que faltes.-me dijo, mientras se sentaba frente a mí y le daba una calada a su cigarrillo.-

- Nah, relax, les chupa un huevo lo que hago y dejo de hacer.-le dije mientras me encogía de hombros y exhalaba humo.- Mi familia no es para nada como la tuya.-

- Mm... Me parece un poco triste.-me dijo mientras torcía su gesto en una mueca.- Me cuesta creer que sea tan así.- finalizó con algo de duda.

- No... no es tan así.-le dije con sinceridad, a lo que él me miro con curiosidad. Con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa en mi rostro, finalicé mi frase.- Es peor de lo que lo pinto.-le dije sin más, a lo que el simplemente puso un gesto afligido.

- Bueno, supongo que es perfectamente posible teniendo en cuenta todas las cosas que me haz contado.-dijo con resignación.- Aunque me gustaría algún día encontrar una idea o algo que decirte de forma que puedan arreglar las cosas... Se que uno la familia no la elige, y solo puede conformarse con lo que le tocó, pero Rivaille, no olvides que son los únicos que podrán ayudarte realmente en TODO. A mi me encantaría tener una madre, hermanos, primos, tios, y hasta mis abuelos vivos, como tu los tienes.- me dijo finalmente.

Nuevamente, mis ganas de abrazarlo casi me hacen perder el control. Como dije hoy, es su culpa, su culpa, su maldita culpa.

-Si, pero puedo asegurarte que no quieres a los que YO tengo.- le dije finalmente.- Hay veces en las que simplemente preferiría no tenerlos. De mi familia son muy pocos a los que yo realmente puedo llamar "familia": Mi madre, y mi prima. Ninguna de ellas habitan en mi casa, por lo tanto, yo no puedo llamar a ese lugar precisamente "hogar".-le dije, sorprendiéndome a mi mismo nuevamente de que tan sincero y abierto podía llegar a ser yo con Eren.

Tratándose de otra persona, lo más probable y lo normal sería que simplemente hubiese contestado un "No es tu asunto".

Pero bueno... tengo que volver a admitirlo. Es justa y precisamente por estas pequeñas y quizás hasta irrelevantes cosas que tengo que volver a admitirlo.

El maldito mocoso me tenía enamorado.

Ni yo mismo se bien hasta que punto me traía loco por él... Se que es uno muy, muy lejano.

Maldición.

Ahora que me doy cuenta... que larga va a ser la noche de hoy.

.

.

.

**Bueno, bueno, veo que hemos llegado al final del cap :3. Solo espero que haya valido la pena por toda la espera, se que no debí haberme tardado tanto, pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca, no? De todas formas, como verán, esto sera una super actualización en masa, primero sera este, pronto subiré un One-Shot, e intentare actualizar UTC para antes de este Sábado :D.**

**Espero que les guste el como he planteado a Rivaille en mi fic, ya que bueno, estamos hablando de un pendejo de 18 años que creció en una casa de estirados y que no se siente muy querido xD, considerando todo esto, más el contexto histórico social, y naturalmente, su esencia de Character en sí mismo, pues no puedo escribirlo de otra forma que no sea esta :3. **

**Solo espero que les haya agradado este Rivaille con OoC que me mande y que no las haya dececionado... Creo que con este cap fui capaz de dar un pantallaso bastante grande de la personalidad de Rivaille :D: Amargado, bromista, amigo de fierro, lider por naturaleza, amable, torpe y la actitud de todo un chico malo :3. Es básicamente como yo veo a un Rivaille pendejo que no sufrió tanto en su vida como el Canon!Rivaille :3. Solo espero que compartan mi visión, y si no, que aunque sea les haya agradado T.T. **

**Bueno, ahorita sí, basta de cháchara, saben que cualquieeeeeer duda, hasta la más estúpida, pueden preguntármela a mi en un review :3. **

**Y obviamente, PARA TI MI HERMOSA HELENA! Espero que te haya gustado mucho la actualización de este loco fic que me inspiraste... Muchas gracias mi querida Musa! TE HAMO T.T!**

**Okey, okey, ahorita si:**

**A contestar reviews :D!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Valepaz1992:** Jjajaja lo más gracioso es que me haya tardado años en actualizar xD! Jjajja dios!Muchísimas gracias mi querida por este bellísimo review!

Espero que la espera tan larga por este cap haya valido la pena también, se que él AU toca muchos temas políticos, pero bueno, espero que no haya molestado, ya saben, creo haber dicho en más de una ocasión que soy de Izquierda , de alguna forma, sueño con un mundo parecido a este que plantee *w*, osea, un mundo donde ya no exista gente que le sobre y gente que le falte ... Donde los violadores sean asesinados, y las buenas personas no hagan falta... Donde el respeto y la tolerancia nos transforme en una digna sociedad... Pero hay que bajar demasiadas cabezas para que eso suceda 3:

Me alegro muchísimo que te guste mi Eren con zarpado OoC xD! Me pareció muy gracioso que tenga algo así como una doble personalidad xDD, y por un momento dude el hecho de que vaya a agradar, ya sabes x3.

Jejeje, adoro hacer estas conversaciones así tan desinhibidas entre ellos, y bueno, espero que los diálogos de aquí te hayan gustado de igual forma también, me esfuerzo muchos en ellos \(*w*)/. Y lo del mate fue la mejor parte, de hecho:fue real xD. Así fue cómo convencí a mi (ex)novio para que lo pruebe por primera vez, aish ese maldito ingles (sí, acá si no tomas mate, no sos argentino xD) y lo argentinizé por fín ?) tuve el honor de entregarle su nacionalidad xD... (si, todavía era re virga en ese momento ?)). Y lo hice una segunda vez (porque era para la historia) con una amiga mía. Nos meamos de la risa xD. Asi que es un lindo recuerdo que sentía la necesidad de plasmar xD.

Bueno, espero realmente que te haya gustado este capítulo, me ha costado muchísimo hacerlo, y bueno, aquí por fin el resultado de tan arduo trabajo... Solo espero que haya valido la pena mi esfuerzo T.T... No te pierdas el one-shot que voy a subir dentro de casi nada! Es mi disculpa por mis casis dos meses de ausencia, y les va con todo mi corazón T.T

Besitos, abrazos, y corazones mi querida, nos leemos prono!

Bye~^^.

.

**Kira Itsuki-san:**Jjajajjaja casi me muero xD! Si mal, me siento mal por Eren y toda su autorepresión x'3. Se muy bien que haría desastres si la dejase salir, ya sabes el dicho, no dejaría títere sin cabeza ?). Ay, seamos sinceras, a pesar de todo, Eren sigue siendo todo un amors xD.

Bueno, espero que este Levi que me mande te guste. Lo hice especialmente de su pov, para dar un mejor pantallaso de lo que es él, y probablemente a partir de ahora, los vaya alternando en capicúa. Ojalá te haya gustado, en lo particular, creo que es el mejor Levi que he "creado". Y no, se lo aseguro señorita, Levi no es de caprichos ?).

Lamentó muchísimo el haberme tardado con mi actualización, lo juro! Pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca, no es así? Aunque sea por fin puedo venir a dejar el cap, y realmente deseo que haya gustado lo suficiente como para contrarrestar toda su tardanza T.T. Espero desde el fondo de mi alma-super dramatismo- que realmente hayas podido de disfrutar de este cap TTTwTTT!

Muchísimos besitos y abrazos mi adorada!

Bye~^^.

.

**Min Akane Akatsuki:**Jejeje, esa escena la hice con toda la intención de mandar a más de uno al hospital por exceso de glusosa y zacarinas en sangre :3 (*estudiante avanzada de química mode on xDD*)

Ow, otra que ama estos lugares así como yo xD. Bueno,esta es mi casa soñada xD, y la vestimenta de Eren es la versión masculina de lo que yo uso a diario para vestirme, así que gracias ?)... Aunque admito que me líe bastante para poder imaginar la versión masculina de mi propia ropa (mas la del estilo de ropa que en si me gusta) por lo tanto, se me había complicado eso xDD.

Y la cerrada de puerta tenía que estar. Osea, Eren había aclarado que se las iba a ir cobrando poco a poco, por lo tanto, esa era una gran oportunidad xD. Y yo también, prácticamente me meaba de la risa mientras lo escribía... (básicamente vivo meandome de la risa mientas escribo xD... Debe ser porque tomo demasiado mate :/), y yo creo que en este fic más de uno va a decir: "Este Levi es la polla". (única expresión que se me ocurre por el momento, y por culpa de mi hermano que la vive diciendo como si fuese un español ¬¬. Pero bueno, por su culpa, ahora estoy medio bloqueada en cuanto expresiones burdas).

Cómo habrás visto en este fic, Eren tiene completamente enamorado a Rivaille, hace un año y medio que lo cazó y el muy bobo todavía no se lo come ¬¬. Y entre yo y mi amiga, no se quienes estamos más enamoradas de Eren... Yo siempre la peleo que yo ?).

AWWW! MUCHAS GRACIAS MI PRECIOSA POR TANTOS CUMPLIDOS **T.T**! Siento que ya puedo morir de felicidad TwT *snif*,*snif*,

Por cierto, ya me había dado cuenta de antes quien era tu mamá xD. Creo que justo había recibido un PM o un Review de ella xD.

Bueno, espero nos leamos pronto mi querida, y realmente deseo mucho que hayas podido disfrutar de este cap T.T! MIL Y UN DISCULPAS POR MI TARDANZA TT_TT!

Ahorita si, te mando muchísimos besos y abrazos, y gomitas, y osos de felpa x3!

Bye~ ^^.

.

**Brenda Hachi13: **Holaa :D! Ow, muchas gracias por decirme que te ha gustado mi fic T.T! Ya sabes, como he dicho antes, ya es hora de aportar mi granito de arena, y aparte, hace rato que quería escribir un Omegaverse... Ya mencione antes que detesto el Ereri xD? *ultimamente le parece gracioso bromear con esto :3* *pero lo odia en serio xD*. Así que bueno, aca estoy, aportando con un poco más de riren para el fandom xD.

Bueno, sobre la ropa de Eren es dificil explicarla de otra forma que no sea como la de antes :/... No se me ocurre como decirtelo. A lo sumo, la remera, es como cualquier musculosa/sudadera (la que es sin mangas) de hombre, solamente que corta y ajustada, justo por encima de su obligo. El pantalon es como una especie de corte Oxford (o patas de elefante), solo que la botamanga no es taaan exageradamente ancha, practicamente como si fuera un corte recto, y queda largo, osea mas allá del tobillo pero sin llegar a los talones, cosa que hace que se abuche un poco. El estampado puedes buscarlo por google imágenes y las zapatillaz también xD. El aro grande, es como uno imaginaría normalmente los aros/aretes de una gitana: bien grandes y ornamentados. Y en su otra oreja tiene un cuernito (puedes decirle colmillo) que esta hecho de forma que parece que literalmente tiene un gran agujero en el lóbulo de su oreja por el cual puede pasar, pero en realidad, este se abre al medio de forma que pasa como cualquier aro/arete.

La comida es bastante sencilla: le decimos bizcochuelo a la torta pelada, osea, sin nada más que... bizcochuelo XD. Buscalo en las img y te dars cuenta en seguida xD. Los frutos secos estoy segura que sabes que es, y la torta de mousse de frutilla puedes encontrarla por el buscador. Lo que nosotros llamamos tortafritas es básicamente masa con bastante sal, y mandada a freír: ya explique comos e hacen, y te lo recomiendo, son muuy ricas :3.

El mate es una infusión parecida al matecosido. El mate en sí, es una especie de "vaso" hecho normalmente de madera, o de calabaza o zapallito ahuecados y disecados. También hay de metal, de vidrio, de plático, de alpaca, de pesuña, de lo que te imagines. Normalmente se toma con una bombilla de metal (preferencia alpaca o plata) y una vez metes la bombilla en el mate se le hecha yerba adentro (es una planta que literalmente se llama "yerba", que aca para poder utilizarla se la diseca y luego se la tritura toda. Se consigue en paquetes de todo tipo de marcas). Al mate o lo tomas amargo o lo saborizás poniendole azúcar, limadura de naranja, limadura de limón, menta seca, café (mi favorito :3), o cacao. Pones en una pava (que es como una tetera pero de metal) agua a calentar y cuando esta aprox. entre 70ºC y 80ºC la sacas, ya que es la temperatura ideal para tomarlo. Cuando decimos que lo "cebamos", es porque le echamos esa agua al mate, y automáticamente se hace una infusión: eso te lo tomas, hechas agua de nuevo,y se toma de vuelta, y así hasta que la yerba se lave y tengas que cambiarla. Te recomiendo que lo busques también en google imágenes XD.

Bueno, espero que todo eso haya servido para aclarar tus dudas xD.

Jeje, si, realmente quería hacer un Omegaverse en donde Eren sea un uke sin perder su rol de hombre con los pantalones bien puestos. Por lo tanto dije, "y quién dijo que no puede venir fallado de fábrica?" Y he ahí hasta como nació el nombre del fic xD. Y Levi... Bueno, ya conoces cómo es Levi ahorita, no? Solo espero que lo ames *w*.

Y nope! Rivaille todavía no se da cuenta que Eren es un Omega también... De ser así, ya se lo habría tirado xD. Pero puede que lo haya dado a entender descuidado en algún momento, supongo que tendré que revisarlo xD.

Bueno, muchísimas gracias mi querida por este lindo review! Y la verdad, lo que en realidad cuenta, no son la cantidad de palabras puestas! Si no la intención y lo que me digan ellas TwT. Y vamos! Tienes muchas cosas que terminar! No quiero vagas en esta página! (xD).

Bueno mi querida te mando muchísimos besos y abrazos, y gomitas, y corazones y, y, y, y...! Aish. Ya me callo .

Okey, ahorita si xD.

Bye~ ^^.

.

**Hyuga Mokame: ** Awww! Gracias mi querida T.T! Realmente me alegra el que te haya gustado tanto, ya que pongo mucho empeño en ello, y no hay nada que me alegre más que unos halagos tan sinceros TwT. Y lo hice justamente por ello, sé que no hay muchos en este fandom, y el que más me gusta y sigo, hace mucho rato que no lo veo actualizar T.T. Ya sabes, ese donde Rivaille es un tigre blanco, aish, no me sale el nombre!

Que quieres que diga? Realmente espero de todo corazón que este cap te haya encantado tanto como los anteriores! Y que la espera haya valido la pena... ya sabes, LO SIENTO MUCHO POR LA TARDANZA!

Y no me agradezcas, más bien yo te agradezco a tí, por leer estás cosas que yo escribo T.T... El tan solo saber que lo has leído y te ha gustado, no tienes ni la más minima idea de lo feliz que me hace!

Bueno, ahorita si, me despido mandandote muchos besos, abrazos y chocolates!

Bye~^^.

.

**Pauli:  **¡NO! ¡ATRÁS! ¡QUEDATE EN DONDE ESTÁS! ¡MIS BORRADORES SON SAGRADOS T.T! ¡NOOOUUUUU!

*momento de dramatismo mode off* (xD)

Jejeje, realmente me alegra saber que la gente que no me conoce me hama TwT... Y bueno, lamentablemente eso es por eso: No me conoces XD. AWWW DIOS! ESTA CRIATURITA LINDA DIJO QUE SOY LA ÍDOLA! LA ESCUCHASTE T.T! ¡AHORA BÉNDICELA COMO SE DEBE TTwTT9! (jeje, exagerada la minita, ni siquiera creo en Dios xD. Si tu crees, créeme que pedire por tu bendición de todas formas :3)

Así que crees que soy tierna y dulce?... Aish... Cómo se nota que realmente no me conoces :3. Supongo que una tsundere de 1.70 puede ser considerada dulce de alguna forma ?). Se lo he dicho siempre a todos mis novios u amigos: "cuanto más te puteo (insulto) es porque más te quiero"... No se si puedas considerar eso exactamente como dulce y tierno xD, pero bueh, es lo que hay jejeje.

Y obviamente... Para cuando Rivaille descubra el lado Omega de Eren... Se nos viene la parti jard ?). Así que yo también estoy anciosa por escribir porno gay, si me lo preguntas xD (ella tenía que ser re bruta para hablar xD)

Bueno, espero que te haya gustado muchísimo este cap mi querida! Se que me he tardado,y te pido MIL PERDONES por eso T.T! Pero bueno, aunque sea, por fin he podido actualizar 3':. Solo espero que la espera te haya valido la pena... O si quiera que vuelvas a darle bola 3':.

Bueno, besitos, besos, abrazos, dulces y mordiscones mi querida *w*! (rawr!)

Nos leemos pronto!

Bye~^^.

.

**Gaby: ** AW! Ella es tan tierna! Bueno, me alegra muchísimo saber que las notas te han sido de ayuda, jeje, y espero que con estas nuevas que he dejado, ya no quede ninguna duda respecto al ambiente del fic xD.

Jejeje... Si... Esa escena es lo más, tenía que ponerlo xD. Osea, no hay nada más gracioso que encontrar mangas yaoi en casa ajena xD... Y nada mejor que poder pedirlos prestados después, no xD? Me pregunto que cara pondrá Eren cuando Levi se los pida... mmm... muejejeje.

Ya sabes, los reviews son el pan de cada día de las escritoras T.T. Por supuesto que me ayuda y me hace muy muy feliz el recibirlos, a todos y cada uno, y la felicidad es mayor aún, cuando ves que también viene de lectores constantes T.T.

Bueno, te mando muchísimos besos y abrazos querida mía T.T! Ojala hayas disfrutado mucho de este cap, y por supuesto:

¡TE RUEGO DISCULPAS POR MI ENORME TARDANZA TTT_TTT!

Nos leemos muy pronto mi querida!

Bye~^^.

.

**HelenaBl: ** Ne... te molesta que te siga poniendo así? Ya sabes, es la costumbre xD. Bueno, dejando eso de lado, me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado tanto mi querida! Ahora con este tramo, el AU está completamente explicado, lo que sea detalle profundo de interés, aparecerá en el fic, obviamente xD.

Con respecto al beso... Dicen que no es ilegal si es concensuado... no es así? *inserte miradita distraída de "me hago la inocente" *jejej, bueno, yo decía, nada más... *inserte sonrojo super neko aqui* (xD).

Jejeje, dejando estas insinuaciones yuri de lado... ejem, sigamos con el tema "fic" xD.

Bueno, lamento mucho no haber actualizado en lo que van de vacaciones, juro que fue sin querer queriendo! Estoy muy contenta por ti, ya sabes, me alegra saber que tienes tiempo para descansar y todo, dudo que todas las cosas juntas que yo hago alcancen para compararse con entrega de informes y demás en semejante carrera T.T.

Y muchísimas gracias mi querida por tu apoyo! Tu si que entiendes que tan hijos de su mamá que pueden ser los profes en esa época, terminé rindiendo mis últimos exámenes estando gravemente enferma :/.

Aunque, naturalmente, todo lo que haya salido de mi esfuerzo lo vale... Si no jamás me hubiese dedicado a escribir, o a estudiar música, u a estudiar ingles, ni las ganas que le hecho a la escuela para llegar completamente libre a las vacaciones! Ya suficiente tengo con rendir finales en el Conservatorio y en Ingles, no quiero más que eso xD.

Gracias por seguir alabando mi fic, en serio T.T... Creo que si te conociera en persona, entre tus estudios, tu simpatía y todos los estuches de monerías que me dices, me hago lesbiana por ti T.T. *momento de tensión melodramática*

Bueno, en serio, de vuelta me disculpo por todo lo que me he tardado! Ojalá este cap que he traído sea suficientemente bueno como para compensar todo lo que se hizo esperar T.T (Y si SE HIZO, porque yo ya no veía la hora de finalizarlo, y el muy maldito se agarraba a mis dedos con uñas y dientes T.T, no me dejaba tipearlo T.T)

Espero que realmente te haya gustado todo esto... te mando muchísimos besos y abrazos mi querida! Nos leemos pronto x3!

Bye~^^.

.

**Paloma-san: ** AWWWW! MI COSITA LINDA! Dios... Haces que me sonroje toda ¬¬.

Sabias que ser escritora es mi sueño desde que tengo 6 años xD? De hecho... escribo desde esa edad xD. Empece creando cuentos y fábulas (obviously) pero me llegaron los 8 años y me dedique a la poesía y la escritura versada... Hasta los doce, que comencé a escribir cuentos y novelas otra vez me había dado por la mitología :3... Pero perdí todos esos documentos T.T, asi que ya no puedo hacer una adaptación de esas historias para aquí :(. Despues deje, y recién a los 14 casi 15 había comenzado nuevamente, esta vez, solo novelas y todo relacionado con el realismo y el drama xD... A veces, cuentos de humor...

...Y así fue como un día descubrí el mundo del fandom y comencé a hacer fics... El primero fue para Pandora Hearts, el segundo para Man, y después, mi TODO para SnK :3... Pero solo publiqué los de estos últimos. Básicamente escribo desde toda mi vida xD. Muy probablemente lo siga haciendo, y el día que publique mi libro, juro que seras la primera en recibir notificación xD!.

Sabes que adoro tus reviews, asique, please, sigue dejandome estas cositas tan lindas como tu sabes hacerlas LPM :3. Y bueno, me encanta que pienses eso de mis historias, es algo por lo que lucho transmitir constantemente... Aunque... Eso no quiere decir que no voy a escrbir sobre sexo igual ?).

Bueno, en serio, realmente lamento , mucho, mucho, mucho , mucho! Mi tardanza .. Que sepas que eres buena traumando a la gente! Y que leía tu review cada que me trababa para así poder forzar un poquito a mi imagiación y seguir escribiendo... Pero bueno, solo funciono hasta un punto :C.

Espero que la espera haya valido la pena para este cap, realmente deseo de todo corazón que te haya gustado y que hayas sido capaz de disfrutarlo.

Te mando muchísimos besos y abrazos mi querida T.T!

Bye~^^.

.

**NN:** Jejeje... me alegra saber que el argentino te de risa y no molestia xD. Ya sabes, nosotros nos reímos de nosotros mismos, haciendonos burlas hasta de nostros mismos xD. Mas que nada del porteño xD.

Bueno, espero que realmente te haya gustado lo que he traído por aquí! Ya sabes, realmente amento muchísimo la demora!. Pero bueno, más bien tarde que nunca no? xD, jejeje.

Besitos querida, nos leemos pronto xD!

Bye~^^

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Bueno, ahorita si: **

**SALUDO GENERAL PARA TODO EL MUNDO :DDD!**

**Allen-chan Los Quiere mucho y con todo su kokoro \(T.T)/**

**Atte:**

**Quien más? **

**- Allen-chan. **


End file.
